I Put A Spell On You (A STILL Fic)
by SkyeGirl2188
Summary: 26 year old Stephanie Forrester, the CEO of Forrester Creations, lives to please her father Ridge and gain his approval. While she is unhappy with her boyfriend, Liam, she's content to stay with him because it's what her father wants. What happens when a familiar, handsome stranger, Bill Spencer comes to town and shakes up her world? Will she be able to keep up her good girl image?
1. Chapter 1

"You're doing this again?" The angry brunette hissed into her phone. "Fine, Liam. Just don't show and I'll have dinner like I seem to always have it, alone."

She slammed her phone on the bar and sighed loudly. This was three times in the past week she had dined alone. She'd become her own best friend. She'd learned to find comfort in the depths of her own misery.

Three years she had dated the same man, wore the same fake smile when he feigned love, and cried the same tears when it became evident that it was all a farce. Liam was nowhere near the man she thought she deserved, but preservation of the family name kept her doing the same dance she had for years. Her father said he was for her, and she abided by his wishes. She hated disappointing him.

She was the youngest in her family to take the reins of leading the company. Fashion was their game, although she'd hardly pass for the model she used to be. "You need to look more business like," her father would tell her when she strutted into a meeting wearing the latest trend. Now, pantsuits and dress shirts adorned her body. She'd pretty much replaced her old wardrobe. There wasn't much left to the woman she used to be before taking on this tedious, yet important role.

Running a hand through her now loose hair, she waved her free one at the bartender. "I'll take another drink, please. Actually, leave the bottle here, if you don't mind."

"Put her drink on my tab." She heard a deep voice surround her and shook her head.

"I can buy my own drinks, and I don't need your charity."

"No charity here. I saw a beautiful woman and wanted to buy her a drink. I'd like to give you more, maybe perhaps dinner if I'm not being too presumptuous."

"I can assure you that you are." She kept her back turned to him. "I just want to have my drink and be on my way."

"Steffy." _There was a name she hadn't heard in years._ To everyone around her, she was Stephanie Forrester, CEO of the Forrester family business. She'd shed her childhood name years ago.

Turning to the man who had seized her attention, she searched his face for familiarity and saw none. "Who are you, and how do you know that name?"

"Have dinner with me. I'll tell you all you need to know."

"I'm not into tricks."

"Neither am I, Steffy. You think I came here to trick you?"

"You know my name, and you won't tell me who you are. I'd say the assumption seems accurate."

"Just one dinner, and if you're not intoxicated by my earthly charm, then I'll never bother you again."

"I don't get intoxicated by anyone. Nothing phases me anymore."

"Well, we will have to change that. There is no reason why a smile like yours shouldn't light up every room you enter."

 _Who the hell was this dashing stranger?_

Within minutes he had scored them a table. She took her seat as he pulled her chair out. He kept staring at his phone, which made her a little antys, but she ignored it for the most part. She watched him as he ordered his food with authority and looked to her for her decisions. When she settled on a salad, he scoffed and tossed his menu down.

"She likes her lobster with butter drizzled on top, and crack the shell. She hates it when she breaks her nails."

All of this was true, but how could he possibly know? Steffy watched him as he sipped from his glass and tried to place where she'd encountered him. She had been a little wayward after college, but she would remember sharing a meal with a specimen as fine and this.

He was gorgeous. Dark hair that was in a low cut, pearly white teeth, a physique to rival most, and his smell. He smelled like a dream, and heaven help her, she was definitely intrigued by his seemingly mysterious backstory. She only hoped whatever their story was wasn't tawdry. Her father would never stand for a scandal when she was so close to achieving a goal even he and grandfather hadn't, an exclusive deal with one of the biggest names in fashion, Vera Wang.

In conjunction with her father and grandfather, Vera was designing a few exclusive pieces for a showcase to be debuted at Fashion Week. This deal took a lot of maneuvering on her part and was exclusively her brainchild.

While she was mulling over her accomplishments and regrets, she looked up to see him watching her. This wasn't any ordinary stare. He was looking at her as if he'd seen her intimately as if they'd been intertwined with each other.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Steffy balked after too much time of him staring at her passed. "What is it that made you come and talk to me?"

"I was just wondering." He crossed his arms and stared at her like a hunter stalking his prey. Where she should have felt uneasy, she was captivated. Something about him made her want to know more.

"What were you wondering?"

"What happened to the girl I used to know."

"What girl did you know?"

"You. I remember your smile, your energy was infectious, you never let anyone or anything hold you down."

 _Oh, God,_ she thought. _A drunken night of passion with a man she didn't know._ This wouldn't boil over well.

"I can't be here." Steffy stood, coming to her senses after weighing the ramifications of being this close to a man she had possibly been with before she was in an active relationship. Never mind that Liam was useless to her, she still had to keep her image clean for her business and family's sake.

"Steffy, don't go." He gripped her hand, and she saw a certain vulnerability in his eyes. It pulled her back in. "She reclaimed her seat and cleared her throat. Something about him endured her. A particular familiar kindness.

Leaning forward, she looked into his eyes, and then it hit her. She'd gazed into those eyes before. She just couldn't place where.

"Are you going to tell me where we know each other from?"

"You promised me a meal together first."

Steffy picked up the glass she drank from and took a sip. "Holding me hostage over a meal isn't going to gain you any points."

"There was a time where me holding you was all you craved. You demanded it like the air you breathed. It filled your lungs and weighed you down, and the only thing that pulled you free was knowing that something deeper awaited. You loved the thrill of us. You loved everything you knew we could be."

Her skin was quite possibly on fire. The words he spoke did more to her than any single touch Liam had placed on her body. Her mouth went dry, her legs shivered, her crystal blue eyes widened.

"What is your name?"

"In due time, sweetheart." He nodded his head and slid back a fraction from the table. "Your food has arrived."

She took the first bite of her lobster and tried to remember a meal such as this with a man like him and couldn't.

She thought back to all the meals she had shared and remembered one that made her smile, it was when she was in college on spring break in Laguna. There was this boy that worked in the restaurant she frequented that night. The guy she was with was being a jerk, and the boy dropped a drink on him, purposely, and subsequently fought her date when he'd called her a bitch. She had never had anyone stand up to a guy like that for her, and she'd invited the boy out to dinner. She'd ordered a lobster much like this one, but he had forgotten his wallet at home. She assumed it was a ploy to get her to cover his tab, but she didn't make a big deal of it. She had money, her father and grandfather saw to it. When she pulled out her card and paid for the meal, she saw something in his eyes that made her feel awful for assuming the worst of him, but he'd simply thanked her and walked her to her hotel afterward. She had actually enjoyed her time with him. She'd opened up to this boy more than anyone in her life. A few hours felt like a lifetime in his company. He had made an impression, despite her earlier qualms about the possibility of his deception. The next day she'd found the exact amount of the meal taped to her door in an envelope with a note. "Until next time. The lobster will always be on me."

Sadly, she wasn't able to enjoy that next lobster meal with him. She was called home soon after. Her grandmother had taken a turn for the worse and died days later. She never saw the boy again.

Steffy remembered that night fondly. The guy was sweet, he'd danced with her at the restaurant, held her hand as they consumed their dinner, hung on her every word as she spoke. He wasn't the type of guy anyone would ever think of seeing her with. He was skinny and wore glasses, but had the deepest brown eyes. His eyes were intoxicating like...

Gazing across the table, Steffy dropped her fork and huffed. "I don't believe it. Bill."

"I told you we would share that meal again."

"How did you possibly find me?"

"Research. Research and a lot of money passing palms. Imagine looking for Steffy while Stephanie Forrester is inhabiting her body. You know you left me without much to go on. Looking for a Steffy in a world of women was very tiresome and lonely," he joked.

He looked so different from their brief encounter. He'd filled out in all the places that counted. The glasses were gone, and he looked as if he had spent every day since they last saw each other in the gym. She had thought about this man over the years. She had wondered where he ended up. He was so sweet to her in a moment where she needed it most. That one night had made her feel more alive than any other, but why all the secrecy? Why had he toyed with her, eluding to more than just a shared night of wonderful company?

Steffy stared at him for a second longer and flung her drink in his face. "What the hell was that for?" He waved his arms, trying to shake her drink from his now wet shirt.

"I told you I was not here for your games. You had me agonizing over where we'd met, and I thought you were some drunken one night stand I had forgotten. I was a wreck!"

Bill chuckled and raised his glass to his lips. "Well, you didn't look a wreck. Actually, you looked quite composed. Did they teach you that at the same place you got these interesting clothes from?"

"That is not the point. The point of this is that you hinted at a sexual relationship between us, and there wasn't one."

"But you've thought about it." His cheshire grin made her want to smack it off of his face. "You see a kind man offering you drinks and a meal and the first thing that popped into your head was did you sleep with him and not remember? A normal person's mind just doesn't go there."

"I never said I was a normal person, and where my mind goes is none of your business. For the record, I don't get drunk and pick up random guys for sex. I just let my father believe I did for a period."

"The ever rebellious little minx. What did this game with your father entail?"

"Hotel rooms and alcohol. I'd make sure to be seen with a lot of different guys and spend my nights in whatever hotel I charged to his black card."

"And the men?"

"Never got past first base. There were some nights where I drank too much and went a little too deep," she admitted.

"And you thought I was a guy that enjoyed random sex with passed out women?"

"You looked like the kind of guy that could have made his head explode. You would have been right up my alley to piss him off."

"Was I supposed to be one of your guys?"

"No," she answered honestly. "You were different. I actually enjoyed your company."

Steffy wasn't sure why she was admitting all these things to a man she had only spent one evening with, but there was a safeness about him back then. Even now as she glared at him across the table, she felt it. This night was the most interesting she'd had in months.

She began eating her food, and he followed her lead. "What is it that you do, Bill?" She tried to bring the conversation around to a lighter subject.

"I'm in media."

"Media, that's interesting."

"Allows me to meet a lot of interesting people."

"Do you have a family?"

"I have a sister and niece who I adore, but no woman in my life. Do you have a family?"

"Yes."

"A man in your life?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I mean, yes. I have a boyfriend, Liam."

"Yet you're dining alone? I don't know a man in his right mind who would leave you in a restaurant alone. You never know what or who might happen. Even under those clothes that hide your body, I could see you for the gorgeous woman you truly are."

Steffy felt the heat of his words and took a deep breath, she'd had enough. "Check please."

"But we've hardly just begun, my beautiful Steffy."

"My name is Stephanie, and I'm actually done. And for the record, I'm not yours to claim."

"But you could be. Eight years ago I met a woman who had the most amazing impact on me. For years I've been looking for her in the women I've bedded. No one has compared. One night where I should have taken her and made her mine, I let it pass. I came here tonight for one reason, for you."

"You hardly know me."

"You let me look into your soul that night, and I know you felt it. We could have been real."

"Could have been," she shrugged. "Now my life has changed. I'm not that girl anymore."

"Well, Stephanie Forrester, I'm going to enjoy dragging Steffy out of you."

"Thanks for dinner, Bill. It was nice seeing you again." She stood to leave.

"You will be seeing more of me, Ms. Forrester. I've relocated to Los Angeles. I plan to be around a long time."

"Enjoy your stay."

Steffy left the restaurant with her head spinning. She'd only let a man get under her skin this much once in her life, and even it felt like child's play compared to Bill. He wasn't this cocky when they met or this arrogant. While parts of it annoyed her, she had to admit, she was turned on. It was the reason for her hasty exit. She wouldn't be like the whore her father married when he replaced her mother. No, she would be true to Liam, and this chance meeting with the familiar yet mysterious stranger would never happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Just a little backstory***_

 _ **-Bill, Steffy, and Justin are 26**_

 _ **-Liam IS NOT Bill's son here. He actually does not have children**_

 _ **-Hope is Brooke's only child**_

 _ **-Taylor hates all things Ridge and Brooke**_

 _ **-Hope is 23**_

 _ **-Bill Spencer Sr. is alive and he and Bill are on semi-good terms**_

 **Thank You For Reading!**

* * *

"If you love us at all you will overturn this decision. She's being a spiteful little—"

"That's my granddaughter you're speaking of," Eric cut Brooke off in mid-rant to Ridge. "And she happens to be your boss. You would do well to remember that."

Steffy could hear the conversation going on in her office that they thought she wasn't aware of. She'd come in to work early after Liam had spent most of the night away and poured himself into bed around midnight. She'd been thankful for the alone time. She was still reeling about seeing Bill again.

"Stephanie is doing this to get back at Hope for God knows what," Brooke scoffed. "She's always had it in for Hope."

"Actually," Eric spoke up while Ridge sat silent. "She's making rational decisions not based on emotion. You should know, Ridge. You built her that way. You've dehumanized the heart of this company when you let business dictate the way you groomed her. She's a shark, but she's sinking in her personal life because you think you know what's best."

"I know what's best for my daughter," Ridge roared. "Not you," he looked at Eric, "and damn sure not you," he narrowed his eyes on Brooke. "Liam is a sound choice and will make her a good husband, and there is nothing wrong with her being a mature adult, dad."

"She's more mature than the whole lot of you."

Eric never let his distaste for Ridge's heavy-handed approach with Steffy be a secret. He hated how cold Ridge forced her to be. Secretly, she loved the way he advocated for her.

"If she says the line won't work, then believe her. She's the one with the MBA, and she's the one in charge. You either shut up or get out."

Eric had placed Steffy in charge over her father, and she was glad. Brooke had this unspeakable power over her father. He had pushed her and her brother, Thomas, aside for years in favor of Brooke and her golden child, Hope.

Hope, in her latest attempt to insinuate herself further into the Forrester family, approached the idea of a clothing line that Steffy torpedoed upon further research. Hope's ideas were like those of a child and not suitable for a powerhouse like Forrester. Given their history, one would assume Steffy had made the decision based on feelings, but the logistics didn't work. Ridge knew this, but did he stand up for her? No. _He never did._

"She says it doesn't work because she's jealous of Hope. Hope is graceful and lives her life the right way, and Stephanie is nothing but—"

"Nothing but what, Brooke?" Steffy swallowed hard when she saw a purse get slung on the desk in her office. She wasn't expecting her until next week. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Taylor," Brooke seethed. "What are you doing here?"

"You can steal my husband, but I still own twenty-five percent of this company. I'll pop in anytime I please."

"You don't get to waltz in here—"

Taylor swung, and Steffy pushed the door open. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Baby," Taylor smiled, although she had just slapped Brooke senseless. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Steffy looked down at her pinstripe pantsuit and waved her arms out. "It's business casual."

"Yeah, that's not going to work. You look like your grandmother in that. God rest her soul, but no. You're twenty-six."

Taylor ignored the rest of the room as she poured over Steffy's appearance and then snapped her head back at Ridge. "You're as horrible a father as you were a husband. You let this bitch dictate to you about our daughter."

"Taylor," Ridge stood, jumping in front of Brooke while Taylor glared at her. "Don't come in here with the dramatics. Our daughter is fine. She's happy. Tell her, Stephanie."

"Her name is Steffy, and she's not fine, Ridge. I let you run me out of town as a result of the embarrassment you put me through with Brooke, but when my child calls me sounding as distraught as she did nights ago, I come running."

Ridge looked at Steffy, and she lowered her head. She thought she had done a good job of masking her pain, but she forgot her mother could always pick up on it. She was one of the few people who knew her inside and out.

Steffy was home alone, fretting over her mess of a life and called her mother for some kind words. She didn't say much at all about her lack of faith in her relationship with Liam, but maybe it was what she didn't say that alerted her mother. She was very perceptive that way.

"If she's unhappy, she knows how to open her mouth. Stephanie and me don't hide things from each other." Ridge tried to argue his point, but Taylor was having none of it.

"Are you sure or did your whore whisper it in your ear when she was telling you what to do and think? The one thing I will never do is take my children for granted. When Phoebe died, I swore I would never let any harm come to my two living children."

"Taylor—"

"Shut up, Ridge. Just shut up. Actually, all out you get out. I'd like a moment alone with my daughter."

"Taylor you can't just—"

"Who wants to challenge me?" Taylor cut Brooke off. "If It were up to me, you would all be jobless. You're lucky I raised such a fair child. She could use her twenty-five percent to slap you in the face, but she's kind. She looks for your approval no matter how little it means to the rest of the world," she targeted her last comment at Ridge. "I don't know when and where you stopped being the man I fell in love with, but he's definitely dead."

Ridge didn't respond, he actually looked hurt by her words. Steffy felt as if a part of her father still loved her mother, but they'd all fell apart after her sister, Phoebe, died. Steffy acted out for attention, and got it, Thomas became despondent, and Ridge sought comfort in Brooke. That was the end of their happy little family. Ridge asked for forgiveness and Taylor couldn't offer it. Steffy had never seen her so broken. She ended up moving to Paris when Steffy went off to college. Taylor only popped in mostly to see Steffy and Thomas.

"Dad," Steffy pleaded. "Please just go. I'll call you later."

"Taylor," Ridge pretty much ignored Steffy. "I'm sorry."

Ridge pulled Brooke out of the office and Steffy could hear her asking why he apologized to Taylor, but Steffy knew. She knew her father hated seeing a woman he was once deeply in love with despise him.

Steffy waited for them to leave and grabbed her mother's hand. "What is going on with you?"

"No, the question is what is going on with you." Taylor crossed her arms. "What the hell are you wearing and what have you let your father do to you?"

"Dad is just looking out for me," Steffy argued. "He's helped me step into my own here, and he's taught me everything he knows. He introduced me to Liam, and—"

"Liam," Taylor seethed. "You know I never liked him."

"You don't know him." Steffy took a seat at her desk. "Every time he wants to spend time with both of us, you make up somewhere to be. You don't give him a chance."

"Do you know why?" Steffy shook her head and waited for the answer. "He doesn't love you. At least not the way you should be loved. He's not there for the low points, only the high, and I know all about that. Your dad was that way. I see him in Liam. I also don't think you love him, Steffy."

"Steffy," she smiled. "I haven't been called that here in so long."

"Why did you let them start calling you Stephanie? That was your grandmother, and I love her, but you're not her. You have your own life to lead and your own legacy to build."

"I got into too much trouble being Steffy," she admitted. "Stephanie is an adult and would never make those mistakes again, Besides, as far as legacies, I'm doing that here. With Liam."

"You had a wild streak, but if your father was any kind of man, he would have asked you why instead of shoving his opinions of what you should be on you. He can't build himself the perfect daughter when you were already that. And I don't want to hear about Liam. You don't love him."

"Dad says love will come."

"If after three years if it hasn't come, I'm afraid it won't arrive, dear." Taylor touched her cheek and sighed. "I wanted so much more for you. Your professional triumphs are more than I could ever dream, but I want you to have everything. You deserve love and devotion."

"Mom—" Steffy had tears emerging in her eyes. "I want to love him, I really do, but there is something inside me that won't let it happen. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm not wired for love. Maybe I'm only wired for success at a time."

"You're going to succeed in anything you do that's meant for you. If you can't love him, it means he's not for you to love. When you love someone, you can pick up on their pain even thousands of miles away. I heard your voice and knew I needed to come. I dropped everything for you. Liam sleeps next to you every night and is none the wiser that you're not happy."

"He knows we're not happy," Steffy admitted. "Neither one of us is brave enough to say it out loud, so we go to bed with unspoken words. We mute arguments that probably should happen. You know we used to shower together and make love endlessly, and now it's been almost a month since he's touched me. There is someone else."

"You think he's cheating on you?"

"I know there is someone. Being with someone every day for three years gives you a certain insight into the way they do things. Where he used to reach for me because he couldn't sleep without touching my skin, his back is turned to me. I shower alone now." Steffy offered a sad smile. "I haven't told anyone else this."

"I'm never going to judge you, but why are you with this man if all he does is hurt you?"

"No one took me seriously when I took over here except him and granddad. Even dad tried to talk granddad out of his choice to break ranks and choose me as his successor. Liam stood behind me when it counted, and maybe I feel as if I owe him. I have feelings for him, it's just not love."

"So you're going to allow him to bed another woman while sharing yours?"

"No. I'm going to sit down with him and decide where this is going and let the chips fall. It will just have to wait until after my meeting. I'm talking with a guy about our advertising account. We're no longer happy with the previous group we used."

"You might have to do that sooner than you'd hoped, sweetheart. Here he comes," Taylor looked up, and Steffy followed her eyes.

Shocked would have been an understatement to explain the thoughts running through Steffy's mind as she watched Liam enter with an unexpected guest.

"Stephanie," Liam kissed the side of her head. "I'd like for you to meet someone."

"I—" Steffy tried to speak and was cut off by Liam speaking again.

"Your meeting has been pushed up. William has some other business to attend to. He's closing on a house near ours. Isn't that crazy?"

The man extended his hand, and Steffy wanted to bite hers off. "William," she nodded.

"Bill," he offered. "William is my father, and my friends call me Bill. William Bill Spencer the second."

This had to be a joke. The man she'd thought about since their impromptu encounter was now her new advertising contact. She'd have to work with him, and now she was wondering if their "chance" meeting wasn't a setup all along.

Liam looked at Taylor and offered a smile. "Welcome home, Taylor."

"Liam," Taylor greeted, dryly.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind joining us for dinner tonight," Liam offered. "By the way, Bill, I'm sorry I missed our dinner the other night. I thought I said Providence, but I really said The Water Grill. I must have mixed up my plans with Stephanie with our meeting. I was wondering why our text correspondence seemed so off. Did you guys run into each other? I know I missed you both."

"No," Bill answered quickly. "I'd remember seeing her before." He eyed Steffy, and she caught a gesture no one else did, him biting his lip and the quick smile he flashed her. Liam hadn't crossed anything up, Bill had jumbled all their plans just to be the one to share a meal with her.

Now Liam's frustration made sense. He came home and took a shower and went to sleep without saying much. If Steffy was completely honest, she saw Bill messing with his phone a lot during their dinner and felt a sense of jealousy. She now knew it was Liam he was contacting the entire time. She'd been played.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it," Liam bowed out of the office. "Call me once you're done. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you," Steffy mused, wishing she felt weight behind her empty declaration.

While Bill stared at Steffy, Taylor cleared her throat. "I'm going to leave too, but don't for a second think I missed any of that, young man. You're up to something with my daughter, and I fully intend to find out what. Hurt her, and I'll kill you."

Taylor stomped out, and Steffy sighed loudly. "William Bill Spencer. How did I not know it was you?"

"I told you we would see more of each other, Steffy. Now, shall we get to work, or would you like for me to pick you up and run over everything?"

"Excuse me?" Steffy was taken aback by his nerves of steel.

"Pick you up for dinner. Liam has invited me as a redo from the other night. What did you think I meant?"

Steffy blushed, not wanting to admit that when he said "pick her up" the first thing that flashed into her mind was him lifting her into his arms and laying her over the desk. The thought flittered through her brain before she could shut it down.

"Nothing," she lied. "I just wasn't aware he'd invited you. We can get into things here, and it will be just you and Liam tonight. My mother and I will dine alone. It's her first night back in town."

"I was looking forward to eating you," Bill smirked.

"What?" Steffy hissed, making sure she heard him correctly.

"I was looking forward to eating with you," he repeated, and she realized she was creating her own sexual undertones to every word he spoke. Why did he have her so flustered?

"Oh, well, maybe another time when Liam and I have schedules that are more compatible."

"Or not." Steffy wasn't anticipating his advancement on her. She didn't even suspect he would grab her the way he did, but here she was, now pressed against her office wall with his tongue in her mouth.

It was hot, unexpected, and so damn delicious, she was panting for air. His kiss was a masterful combination of lust and pure skill. The way his hand found the small of her neck, the delicate way his other hand curled around her waist, and the game of hide and seek his tongue did with hers was magnetic. She'd never felt anything like it before. When he let her go, her lips ached for his swift return. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away.

"Don't do that again," she warned. "Don't ever touch me that way again."

"I won't," Bill wiped his lips and smiled at her. "There are far too many other ways to touch you for me to repeat one. Enjoy the rest of your day, Steffy."

Bill left her office before she could respond again, and she just held her lips. Taylor entered soon afterward and studied the look on Steffy's face.

"Did I just hear that young man call you Steffy?"

"Yes, mom."

"And you know him how?"

"Remember that guy I told you about right before grandma died?"

"Mr. one night, once in a lifetime connection?"

"Yeah, you called him that, but Bill Spencer was—is that guy."

"And he's crazy about you," Taylor pointed out. "The way he looked at you in front of me and Liam, I'd have to be blind to miss it."

"He seems to like the chase. He knows I'm committed to someone else."

"Do me a favor, honey."

"What?"

"Retire your track shoes and let this man catch you."

"After one encounter you see this much potential?"

"I saw it the minute he opened his gorgeous mouth. I have a feeling about this one. Make yourself available, baby."

Taylor's words sent Steffy reeling. She hardly knew this man, but that kiss was amazing, no matter what she said afterward. He'd already gotten to her again, but she couldn't afford this. She'd have to shut the part of her that wanted to know more about him off. She couldn't risk her safely planned life for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Taylor was pissed, huh? How are we feeling about Bill, Steffy, and Liam?_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Let me know the minute he leaves. I want to catch her early," Bill advised his friend and president of Spencer Publications, Justin Barber. They had been friends since college and came to Spencer together at the request of Bill's father.

"You sure are getting all crazy over a girl," Justin laughed. "I've never seen you so hooked. You've been with a lot of girls, Bill. What makes this one so special?"

"The fact that she's a woman."

"Woman, girl, they're all the same," Justin shrugged.

"Not Steffy. She's smart, beautiful, she liked me before anyone knew who my father was. She was just perfect."

"Was?"

"She's not the same. That light about her that made me so crazy that first night is fizzling out. She was a force."

"She had to be for you to fall in love in one night."

"It wasn't love," Bill clarified. "It was realizing I had met my equal. It was feeling like I was falling for the first time and someone might be there to catch me. It was the indescribable urge to rip her clothes off and have her where we stood. No girl could do that to me, Justin."

"But you said she's different. Are these feelings, the ones you say aren't love, still valid with the person she's become?"

"They're stronger, Justin," Bill admitted. "She's hiding the person she really is, but I see her. She gives me these little glimpses when we talk."

"And you know this after one night and a dinner eight years later?"

"Yes, and the meetings we've had since," Bill said flatly. "She stays out of reach when we talk business, but I looked into her eyes, and when I kissed her I felt her creeping back—"

"Wait, you kissed her? She has a boyfriend, Bill. A boyfriend that hired us to work for their company."

"I don't give a damn about him, and it's not their company. It's her family's company that she owns a stake in and runs. He works for her, and he's using her."

"Are you sure of this? How would you even know?"

"He's sleeping with someone else."

"Bill—"

"I looked into him, Justin. I needed to know what her life was like."

"You had him followed?"

"I had her followed."

"How did you even know? You said she didn't give you a last name and that she called herself Steffy instead of Stephanie. How did you find her?"

"My dad."

"Oh." It was all Justin said because he knew how persistent Bill Senior could be. He'd coaxed both of them to work at Spencer and dissolve their shared magazine business into his. He and Bill never really got along until now. They were much closer than they had been all the years he had known Bill. They had only met six years ago. Bill never knew who his father was before then.

"My mother and father never had a good relationship, so he left us when I was a baby, and one day he sat down and told me why."

"Why?" Justin seemed intrigued.

"There was a woman that got away. A woman that my mother apparently cost my dad when she got pregnant with my sister. The woman died eight years ago. She was named Stephanie Douglas Forrester."

"Wait," Justin cut in. "The woman was—"

"Steffy's grandmother. The woman she's named for. Without my mother interfering, Steffy wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here, but my dad never really got over it. We will probably never have a traditional father/son relationship because of it, but I get it. I just wish Karen and me didn't pay because he was angry with our mother."

"So your mother trapped your father, and he's resented her all these years?"

"Me and my sister too. He just told me all of this earlier in the year."

"So that's why you agreed to work here? You took the CEO and me the president position because you figured out that your Steffy was none other than the granddaughter of the one that got away from your father?"

"Yes and no."

"What's the rest, Bill? I need to operate with all the facts of you're doing what I think you are."

"I'm going to get her. Steffy will be mine, but she isn't the only reason I'm here. Before I knew she was the one running things, I made my father a promise."

"What?"

"He wants Ridge Forrester to pay for something."

"So it's deeper than the girl?"

"She's his daughter, that makes it more complicated, but Ridge has to pay. Before my oldest sister, Caroline, died Ridge was her husband, and he was carrying on with that blonde bimbo he's married to now. He also cheated on Steffy's mother with her."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Any man can be hurt by the woman he loves. Always remember that, Justin."

"What the hell does that mean, Bill?"

"It means Ridge will have his day, but I will have his daughter."

"I think you're playing a dangerous game if you really want her. You can't be plotting against her father and trying to win her over at the same time. I don't think it will work. And how do you know she's even worth it? What changed her? What made her go from this free spirit to repressed?"

"Her grandmother died, and her father took advantage of her grief and need to feel loved. He took her away from herself."

"Why do I feel like this grudge is more about Steffy than your sister? I don't know Bill, sounds an awful lot like love to me. It's okay to admit you fell in love over one dinner."

"I didn't fall in love. She's a beautiful woman, and beautiful women deserve attention."

"That's a lot of attention for a woman you met once before."

"You weren't you there, you wouldn't understand the connection between us that night. Every word she spoke I just listened. I didn't get bored once. She lost a sister, just like me even though I didn't know about Caroline at the time, and we both wanted approval from our parents. My dad didn't want me, but he raised Caroline like his only child. Me and Karen were the outcasts until now. I didn't know my father at the time I met Steffy, but she spoke about hers, and I could feel how bad she needed him to see her. I saw her that night. I made a complete ass of myself by leaving my wallet home after taking her to this expensive dinner, but she just went with it. She didn't say a word as she slapped her card down and paid for it. It took me a damn week to earn that money after I repaid her, but I didn't even care. She was worth it."

"Bill, once again, it sounds like—"

"I know what you're going to say, but I've just never met anyone more confident in themselves than her. She said she wanted to run a company, and now she's doing it. She's realized her dreams, but I can't help but think something is missing."

"You want to fill the void."

"I want to eliminate the void. There is no reason why she shouldn't have it all. I want to offer her that."

"You've never been serious about any woman since I've known you. I mean there was the Katie girl from a few years back that fell in love with you, and you stopped returning her calls. How is this different?"

"Steffy isn't chasing me. She's trying to hold on to that sham of a life with that mediocre boyfriend and is denying herself what we could be."

"What would you like to be?"

"The person that makes her scream in ecstasy. I want her nails digging into my skin and my name rolling off those sexy lips. But I won't share her. Liam has to go. He won't be allowed to even look at her once she's mine."

"That's a lot to ask when she's been with him for three years."

"She's been with him for three years and has seen me six times, but when I kissed her the other day, I knew I could have had more. She clung to me, and it was hard pulling myself away. I wanted her."

"Well, I have no doubt you can have her, but you have to think about the consequences of going after her father. It could cost you her. And please don't break up her home if you're not at least planning to stay serious about her once she falls for you."

"People put so much emphasis on marriage. Why couldn't we just be? Me taking her body wherever she wants it to go, and her being my only woman. I'd never look at another as long as she was mine. I don't want to marry her. I just want to taste her."

"Too much information, Bill."

"You asked for all the details."

Justin looked out the window and turned back to Bill. "Well, you're in luck. Looks like the mediocre Waffle Boy just left."

"Waffle Boy?"

"This woman has your nose wide open. Any man willing to take that for granted and let another man slide in is nothing but a waffler."

"I like that," Bill grinned. "We will keep that name for him."

While Justin looked on, Bill walked out of his front door just in time for Steffy to do the same. She was reaching for her newspaper.

"What are you doing here? You stalking me now?"

"I know Liam told you about my real estate miracle. I was able to catch this little gem below market value." He waved his arm back toward his house. "I actually came out to get my morning paper. I was about to cook some breakfast, would you care to join, neighbor? You know sort of a welcome to the neighborhood meal."

"Technically, if it's a welcome to the neighborhood meal, shouldn't I be cooking? You can't welcome me if I already live here."

"Thanks for the invite, I accept," Bill threw out before she could protest.

"I wasn't—"

"Give me a second to let my best friend Justin know he will be having breakfast alone."

Bill sprinted off before she could stop him, and he heard her sigh loudly. He was wearing her down. Now he just needed to amp things up.

"Justin, my boy, you're on your own for breakfast."

"You have got to be kidding me. She agreed to let you in just like that?"

"I offered her breakfast, and she pointed out that she should be cooking instead of me."

"But you weren't going to cook, I was."

"And now she is," Bill chuckled. "Head to the office without me if I'm running a little late."

"Don't force it. She will fold if you push too hard."

"I know what I'm doing."

Bill left Justin shaking his head and walked up to Steffy's door. She hadn't closed it on her way in, and it was symbolic to him in more ways than one. The first, she trusted him to let himself in, and the second being a bit cliché, but right up his alley, she was leaving the door open for them. For everything he wanted to do to her.

Walking in and closing the door, Bill found Steffy in her kitchen. She had a coffee pot in her hand, pouring two glasses. She slid one to him once he settled at her bar.

"Two doors down, huh?" Bill nodded. "I drink mine with a little cream and no sugar. How do you take yours?"

"Hard and strong." He lifted the glass to his lips. "Perfect, although a little cream couldn't hurt either." Bill took the cream and poured it into his coffee. "I love watching the way it spreads into the cup, it's almost as if it's multiplying when I do this." He stuck his finger into the hot liquid and swirled it around before withdrawing his finger and licking it off. "Delicious."

"I umh... I was going to make bacon and eggs. Do you—" Bill dipped his finger into the cup again and saw her eyes tracing his every movement. "Do you eat that?"

"I'll eat anything you lay in front of me." _Was that a shiver he saw?_ Through her silk robe, he could see the outline of her body and craved more than just the abbreviated version of the kiss he'd wanted the first night he met her. Her nipples were poking through the material, and he saw each rise and fall of her chest. This little game was making them both crazy. The knot in his jeans told him that much.

"Give me a few minutes," she swallowed hard, quickly turning her back to him. "I'll have it ready in no time. Do you like your eggs—"

He was behind her before she could finish, lifting her up to rest on the counter. "Bill—Stop."

"Steffy, start." He said the words, as his lips met her sweet skin.

Pulling the robe that adorned her body open, his fingers crept up her smooth thighs. "You look beautiful in the morning."

His fingers glided over the curve of her thighs and past the lacy barrier that covered the juncture between her legs. She was a heated, throbbing mess, he felt it through her moistening panties. Sliding a finger over her, his tip became saturated with her.

"Do you taste as good as you look? You want to find out?"

Bill slid his finger over her lips and her tongue wrapped around it. She tasted herself on his command, and when he withdrew his finger, she almost looked sad.

"Don't be greedy," he whispered against her pouty lips. "I'm next."

He ran his finger over her and saw her eyes flutter. Raising the finger to his lips, he inserted it into his mouth and sucked. "Better than I imagined."

Steffy's legs shook as he stood between them. When he kissed the side of her head, she damn near melted into him. "Have a good day at work."

Bill walked away, leaving her a trembling mess on her counter, and he could hear the unsteady breaths she took as he walked in the opposite direction.

"You're leaving?"

"Thanks for the coffee. The cream too. Best cup I've ever had."

Bill left without so much as a goodbye, but he knew he'd see her again. Running his hand over the bulge in his jeans, he hoped it would be soon. For now, a cold shower would have to suffice. A cold shower with him imagining what faces she would make with him inside her. If that little show back there was any inkling, she would be so amazing he couldn't stand it. She already tasted amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill walked into his office and sat down. He was about to kick his feet up when the door flew open.

"Incoming," Justin rushed in and took a seat. "Just lie."

"Lie about what?"

"Son, would you like to tell me just what the hell you're doing making a purchase this huge? You don't need a house in Malibu yet. Didn't you say you wouldn't be staying long? You wanted the lay of the land and then you and Justin were going back to New York to run Spencer there. Have you changed your mind?"

"Absolutely. Malibu is where I see my future. We have no plans on going back to New York."

"Son, I don't want you deciding you want this place and then flaking out when your plans for whoever she is fall through."

"They won't," Bill assured. "I have confidence in everything I have going on."

"Good," Senior nodded. "We need heirs, Bill. Seal the deal with her and get her knocked up after the I do's."

"I'm never getting married," Bill scoffed. "You will have to get your heirs elsewhere. Caroline—"

"Is a beautiful, lovely girl. She's a princess, but she will never run Spencer. Neither will Karen. I want a man in this chair. I want you to give me that man."

"Steffy will give me many things, her hand in marriage or kids will never be one of those things. She's a shark, I like that about her, but she's driven. So am I. I don't want children to disappoint."

Bill saw the expression on his father's face fall. He'd struck a nerve. It was quiet for a while until Bill realized his father was eyeing him questioningly.

"Steffy? The daughter of Ridge Forrester? She's the one you're interested in?"

"I wish to be the man in her life, yes," Bill answered confidently.

"And you think she's not going to want more than a roll in the hay? That girl will bring you trouble if you're looking for a fling. She's the marrying type. You will treat her with nothing but respect. She isn't her father. She isn't his crimes."

"I'm not toying with her, father. I enjoy her. She's not like the others."

"You would do well to remember that."

Senior left Justin and Bill in his office, and Justin exhaled loudly. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not going to lie to the old man. I want Steffy, and I don't care who knows it."

"But that line about us staying here, are you serious?"

"Yes, Justin. LA is the place for us. The house is more than large enough for the both of us. We're going to set down roots here."

"All because of Steffy? Bill—"

"It's not what you think. New York is cold, and you and I both know we weren't happy there. We'd bedded all the women we wanted, and they ran in the same circles. We were running out of resources. We need this change."

"And it's not because you're in love with her? You don't want a real relationship?"

"I want exclusivity in the bedroom and a sexy temptress in the boardroom. She's everything I need in a partner."

"Umh hmm," Justin agreed, halfheartedly. "So what happened this morning? How did your ambush go?"

"You ever had sweet, delicious melon for breakfast? The way the juices just roll and get you excited shouldn't be allowed, yet, you can't stop craving it."

"Am I supposed to know what the hell that means? She served you melon?"

"Justin, I'm more determined than ever to have her. This morning was only the start."

"You slept with her?"

"No. I don't want that yet."

"I'm confused. You said it was what you wanted. You admitted it to your father. Now you don't want it?"

"Eventually, but when I finally do, it's going to be her idea. She's going to come to me, and I'm going to give her what she needs."

"What is this game you're playing? Usually, you don't let them come to you. You plant the seeds and plow them down."

"She has a home," Bill admitted something he never cared about with any other woman. He cared about this, about her, no matter how much he wished he didn't. "If she's in love with him, I won't hurt her."

"Is that why you haven't told her about his affair?"

"How would it sound coming from me? I'd sound like the lunatic that's just trying to sleep with her by any means. She would never receive it well from me."

"Then show her. You used to always say a picture is worth a thousand dollars, and a video is worth two."

"I won't do that," Bill advised. "I won't hurt her that way."

"Okay," Justin conceded. "So what will you do? You obviously plan to get close to her."

"I'm going to give her an unforgettable night. You know that place we went to the first week we were here?"

"Yeah, the lounge."

"Get us a table."

"How are you going to get her there? She's probably not going to agree to go anywhere with you."

"I'll work on that. You just have your assistant make the arrangements."

Justin nodded before leaving, and Bill just sat, twirling around in his chair. A part of him thought of calling Steffy, but he knew it would be too much. He needed to give her time to think about everything that happened this morning. It sure wasn't escaping his mind anytime soon.

* * *

"Stephanie," Ridge called her name, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Have you looked over the budget for the remote shoot?"

Steffy nodded her head and slid a file across the desk. "Lose the neon lighting and go more natural. It will fit better into the budget and not make the models look like walking glow sticks."

"You're so good at these things," Ridge bragged. He sat, looking at her for a few seconds and cleared his throat. "What's going on with you and Liam? I know he wants—"

"We're living together as you requested, and it's fine," she lied. "We're in a good place."

She didn't feel as if she could be honest with her father about Liam. He'd handpicked Liam for her, and had high hopes for a union between the two.

"You say you're in a good place, but your mother feels otherwise. You know she called and cursed me out a few days ago, right?"

"Mom is wildly protective of me and Thomas. You know that, dad."

"Is there any truth to what she's saying?"

This was her moment to speak and scream that being with Liam was a mistake. She wanted to tell her father how she thought he was seeking comfort in another. She needed him to know how utterly unhappy she was. She opened her mouth, and then her office door opened, haunting her speech.

"How dare you do this, you bastard?" Taylor slapped a piece of paper down and glared at Ridge as she walked into the office, slamming the door. "A restraining order, Ridge?"

"I didn't—"

"You did this." Taylor's bag hit the desk, and Steffy stood, taking the paper from her grasp.

"Mom, let me see this."

Steffy looked over the papers then up at her father. "This says mom can't come within a hundred feet of you, Brooke, or Hope. It also says she can't contact you. What the hell, dad?"

"I didn't—"

"Well who did, Ridge? I don't give a damn that I hate you. Who cares if I loathe the sight of you, but how dare you? After everything you've put me through, you pull this?"

"I didn't do it, Taylor. I would never do that to you. I didn't leave you. You left me!"

"You slept with her! We'd gone through this for years, Ridge. You promised me you were over her, and when Phoebe died, you ran to her. So, yes, I left you. I wasn't going to share with anyone, least of all her."

"I didn't want her, Taylor," Ridge screamed, and Steffy just watched her parents go at it. "I didn't. You made that decision for me."

Steffy had no clue what he meant, but she sat quietly awaiting answers.

"You want to blame me now? I'm to blame for you sleeping with her?"

"No. You didn't make me sleep with her, but you made a choice to make that one mistake more important than our marriage."

"My daughter died. My little girl, Ridge," Taylor yelled. "Phoebe died and you hopped into bed with Brooke."

"I'm sorry, Taylor. I never meant for this to happen. I tried to get you back, I begged on my hands and knees."

"You didn't beg hard enough, and now this?"

"I would never put a restraining order on you. This has to be a mistake."

"There is no mistake." Brooke.

Steffy's eyes rolled unintentionally, and she prepared herself for the battle she saw raging in her mother's eyes. She seemed to get a lot of practice in around Brooke. Taylor had no chill factor when it came to her.

"You're not supposed to be here, Taylor. That court order says you have to stay away from us. I could have you arrested right now. Leave."

Taylor's eyes bucked, and her hand drew back. Before she could strike Brooke, Steffy stood.

"No."

"What?" Brooke eyed Steffy angrily.

"No, she won't be leaving. She owns a stake in this company, you don't."

"I work here," Brooke pointed out.

"You used to. You're fired. Get out." The words left Steffy's mouth, and she was surprised she even said them. She looked at her father and saw the bewildered expression on his face, and crossed her arms.

"Now. Go now. Clean out your things, and take Hope with you. If you don't want to disrupt your restraining order, I'd suggest you go. My mom was here first, and she'll be here after you."

Brooke eyed Steffy a second longer before huffing on her way to the door. "Don't think this is over, little girl. Don't forget I know who you really are. You're a chip off the old block. You're nothing but a little slut who had daddy clean up her mess. Ridge is the reason why you sit in that chair."

"And you're the reason why he doesn't," Steffy clapped back. "You want to know why grandfather picked me, the sworn whore, over dad? It's simply because he married you. I may have eluded to a few indiscretions, but you're a walking, living, breathing liability. You've slept with my grandfather, father, and all my uncles. Thank god no children came from those mistakes. Now you're too old to even think of producing a Forrester heir. It kills you that my mom had three."

"Stephanie that's enough," Ridge warmed. "Brooke, just go home. We will figure this out once we've all had time to cool down."

"She will still be fired then," Steffy warned. "Until my mom is free to come and go as she pleases here without worry of being arrested, they don't have jobs."

"You're behaving like a child," Ridge argued. "My mother—"

"Dad, I'm not grandmother. I'm far from being the person she was. I loved her so much, but I'm not like her in the ways you want me to be. I'm Steffy, your daughter. She's all I want to be."

"I want you to be yourself, sweetheart, but the mistakes you're making—"

"Are mine to make," Steffy finished for him. "Take your wife home, dad. And your daughter."

Steffy knew her words stung him, but she needed to do this for her own self-respect and for her mother.

Ridge ushered a fuming Brooke out of Steffy's office, and she smiled before turning around to look her mother in the face. With a few wordless stares, Taylor shook her head.

"What, Mom?"

"What is right. You've never spoken to your father or his whore that way. What's gotten into you, daughter?"

"Nothing," Steffy lied. "Nothing at all."

She was thinking about Bill. All she could think about were his hands as they crept up her thighs and flicked over her womanhood. She'd never felt such need for someone. She'd never betrayed anyone the way she had done Liam this morning.

It was true he might have been cheating, she didn't have proof, but did she have to do the same? Did she have to become the person most already thought she was? Even if the possibility of being with Bill outweighed the desire she'd had for Liam for the entire three years they had been a couple.

"Steffy, what's on your mind? You spaced out on me there."

"Mom, what if we're both—"

Steffy stopped short to look at a text that lit up her phone. While she had been having these thoughts of another man, here was her boyfriend, arranging a sweet rendezvous for them later in the evening.

"Steffy?" Taylor prompted. "What if we're both what?"

"Nothing, Mom." Steffy shook away the admissions about Bill that she was about to make. Liam's assistant texting when she did put her mind back into focus. "Listen, hang out here or meet me at the house. You're welcome to stay in the guest house."

"Your grandfather has offered his up. I'm actually looking into getting a place here. That place near yours still on the market? It was an amazing property."

"No," Steffy shook her head, hating how rapidly her thoughts flew back to Bill. "Someone closed on it a few days ago."

"That's a shame. I would have loved it. What is your new neighbor like? I really should shoot them for stealing that prime real estate from under my nose."

"My new neighbor is interesting," Steffy said honestly. "I don't know how we're going to get along."

"Is she some snooty Malibu princess like your flaky stepsister or worse, some muscle-bound Judas surfer guy? Probably a suntanned mess," Taylor joked.

"Muscles, yes, but his body is perfect. I mean I think it is if you like that kind of thing," Steffy carefully corrected.

"You think his body is perfect, but yet you don't think you will get along. Why? Does he have a lot of tramps running in and out of his house? Is he a man whore?"

"Not that I've seen. As far as I know, he only wants one thing, one person, me."

"You? So—wait, man meat, Bill Spencer, is your neighbor? Now, I know you said you hadn't, but have you slept with this man? He's awfully persistent for a one night ordeal. Or am I just reading too much into his actions?"

"We didn't sleep together."

"But—You want to, don't you?"

"I stopped him. I shut him down when he kissed me, but this morning—"

"You kissed? This morning?" Taylor kept interrupting, and Steffy was losing her nerve to tell the whole story.

"He kissed me that day you walked into the office and again today. He came over for breakfast."

"You fed him after he kissed you?"

"Not exactly, but I think he got what he wanted."

"Oh, Steffy," Taylor grinned. "Bill Spencer is crazy about you. His gestures alone are more than that asshat you live with. He's bold and oh so damn beautiful."

"I don't know him that well. He's mysterious to me, and what if he's just messing with me for the fun of it? He knows I have a boyfriend. I'm committed to someone else. Bill Spencer—"

"What about Bill Spencer?"

Steffy sighed at the sound of Ridge's voice questioning her as he made his way back into her office.

"Dad, I thought you left with Brooke."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I think you're being unreasonable. Brooke had the restraining order drafted as a joke. She's trying to get a rise out of your mother after their spat a few days ago. It's not valid. But I want to know why you're discussing Bill Spencer. He's trouble."

"He's our new media contract," Steffy offered.

"Kill that deal. I won't allow you to work with that family. They don't mean us well."

"Why do you think that?" Steffy was confused about how her father knew them. Liam had brought the company to her attention, but they were mainly based out of New York. Los Angeles was a fairly new venture for them. Bill had only just gotten here.

Steffy looked at Ridge, and he didn't speak. It wasn't until Taylor cleared her throat that Steffy heard any sounds in the room besides her own breathing.

"Tell her, Ridge. Tell her why you're afraid of her being near Bill Spencer." Ridge didn't speak, and Taylor crossed her arms. "Fine, I will. Your father was married to Bill's older sister Caroline. She died, and I was her doctor. She was a beautiful person, but just like now, your father couldn't keep it in his pants. He cheated on Caroline with Brooke while she was undergoing cancer treatments."

"Dad, how could you?" Steffy was flabbergasted. She never knew about this marriage or that her father was a serial cheater.

"Your mother is making it more than what it was. I was upset one night, and Brooke was there. Besides, when Caroline died, instead of going back to Brooke, I married your mother. I chose her."

"And that makes it right?" Steffy huffed. "You're a hypocrite. I turned myself inside out to meet your approval only to learn you cheated on a woman with cancer. That's low, Dad."

"You changed for you, sweetheart. You were making bad decisions. You were sleeping with so many men, and people could have taken advantage of you."

"I've only slept with two men in my entire life. I let you think I was sleeping around because it seemed to be the only way to get your attention. Brooke and Hope had you, Thomas and me didn't after Phoebe died. What little scraps we did get were clouded by what they wanted. So yes, I lied."

"Honey—"

"Steffy. My name is Steffy. Start using it." Tears were emerging in her eyes when she grabbed her purse and keys. "I have to go. I have plans."

Steffy sighed as she walked out, leaving her parents stunned. After a few seconds, she could hear her mother berating her father and shook her head. He'd made her feel like a whore when he thought she was sleeping around and basically told her she needed to change or be disowned. She'd bought into it and conformed. Now all she wanted was to be free.


	5. Chapter 5

Steffy flew into the restaurant unaware of everything but the fly away hair that wouldn't quite stay in place, he noticed as she made her way to him. She stopped at the front and quietly asked for her table, and a smile lit his face. She looked gorgeous. She was in an understated black romper with silver jewelry, it was simple, yet so her. The her she used to be.

"I'm sorry I'm running late," she issued without looking up. The hair was still pestering her beautiful face. It almost hid her dazzling blue eyes, but he saw. He saw her, the part of her that was trying to be the woman everyone else wanted her to be.

"It's quite alright."

He spoke and her head popped up. Her eyes locked on his. "What the hell? I was supposed to meet Liam."

"But you got me. Did you really think Liam would bring you to a place like this? Do you think he even knows it exists?"

Her eyes rolled, and he could see a flash of anger. "I'm leaving, Bill. You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" He grabbed her arm. "I only invited a beautiful woman out for dinner and drinks. If she's lucky, there might be some dancing."

"You know what you did. Liam's assistant called me with this plan. How did you get her to lie for you?"

"Did she lie or did she tell you that plans had been made? I don't think she left a name. There was no treachery here."

"Bill," Steffy sighed. "You know what you're doing. You knew it when you had his assistant call me and when you came over this morning. I have—"

"A boyfriend," he cut her off. "And you're committed. I can appreciate that, but my question to you is where is he? I know I offered to feed you tonight, and without me, where would you be? Home alone? Do you two even share meals anymore? He was gone for breakfast, and here you are here with me for dinner, and has he called looking for you? You have to ask yourself these things before you turn down a genuine offer. I just want to feed you."

"I can feed myself, Bill."

"But it sounds so much better with me being the one to feed you." He smiled at her, and he could see her resistance melting.

"Do you practice those stupid lines on every woman you meet?"

"No. Most women don't need lines from me, and these are not stupid. They're purely my desires when it comes to you."

"You want to feed me, you want to taste me, you keep kissing me. Sounds like a well rehearsed attempt at a booty call. I won't be one of your girls. You know, when I met you that night, I thought you were a good guy. I clearly misjudged you then."

Bill grabbed her hand and pulled her into her seat at the table. "When we met, I was a kid that was unsure of himself. I only had a mother and I didn't know my dad. I was working my ass off to pay for school and was flat broke, but you didn't care."

"If you were flat broke, why did you spend all that money on one meal with me? You could have taken me for a burger and I would have been fine."

"I took one look at you and knew that you deserved more. Other women got my cleverly rehearsed lines and all the burgers and fries they could eat, but you get only the best. That hasn't changed."

She didn't speak, she just stared at him. Maybe she was thinking of a clever comeback, but Bill wasn't ready for her to grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

"I believe you."

That wasn't what he expected.

"You seemed a lot less confident, but I could see who you were. I don't think you're a bad guy, I just think you have bad timing. I'm not available."

"But you wish you were."

"I didn't say that," she shook her head. "It's was a different time. I have different responsibilities now."

After she said it, Bill could tell she hadn't meant to. She made her relationship sound like a business deal, rather than love. He could use this to his advantage. They both knew it.

"Are you his girlfriend or his mother?" She didn't answer, she just blinked and turned her head. "You know what, I don't want that answer. I don't need any answers." He reached his hand out for hers and after a second of deliberation she accepted. "I've ordered drinks, and we can get food after you dance with me."

"Bill—"

"One dance, Steffy."

"Okay."

Bill led her to the dance floor, and while she tried to put a little distance between their bodies, he pulled her close enough to feel her breathe on his cheek. Sliding his hands down to her waist, he leaned in to talk to her.

"Why do you try to fight me on everything?"

"Why do you do things to make me have to fight you?"

"I don't want that. I just want the girl I met back. She was fun. She made me laugh."

"The girl you knew wasn't a CEO. She didn't have the life I do now. She also didn't have a boyfriend."

"I'm the CEO of my company, my life is as demanding as yours, but I'm not letting it stop me or hold me back. I plan to thrive in my business as well as my personal life. You only live once."

"Who says I'm being held back?"

"The expression you wore the first night I saw you again. You looked miserable."

Steffy sighed. "Maybe that was because you tricked my boyfriend into standing me up."

"And he didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Did he even apologize?"

"He did." She answered so quickly, he could tell she was lying. Liam didn't seem like the type to apologize to her. It was as if he expected her to be okay with whatever excuse he provided.

"But does he cherish you? Does he look at you and see that there isn't any other woman like you and that he's lucky? Because I do. I see you. I see you for everything that you are and everything that you're hiding from the world. You just can't hide from me."

She didn't speak, she just looked at him, as if soaking up his every word, and while she did, he took the time to smooth the troublesome hair from her face, giving himself an excellent view of her eyes.

"Now it's perfect."

They didn't say more, she just laid her head against his shoulder. He held her tighter until the song ended. It was quiet around them besides the chatter of the other patrons, and he pulled her back to their table.

"That was nice," he smiled.

"Yes, you're a great dancer, you were then too."

"Now was that so hard?"

"What?" Steffy sipped the wine he had ordered before she arrived. She seemed a lot more relaxed.

"Paying me a compliment. They've seemed a little foreign to you when it comes to me. It feels as if everything I do sets you off."

"You're sneaking around pulling strings behind my back. It makes me mistrust the sincerity, but I don't know, maybe you just set me off because I don't know what to expect with you. I'm usually pretty good at reading people."

"Why am I so hard for you?" _He meant the pun._ He wanted her to know it as well.

She laughed before responding. _She knew._ "Because I met you as one person and you're completely different. You still have those qualities that made me spend an entire night wrapped up in you, but you're also this new person who is as cocky as he is confident."

"You want the guy you met? Look at me, he's here. He just has a family he didn't know about and had to change a little as well. I'd like to think that mine are positive changes."

"And mine aren't," she shook her head. "I know I'm not what you expected to find if you saw me again."

"When I saw you again," he corrected. "There was never a question in my mind that I would see you again."

"After all these years, that one night meant that much to you? I'm sure you've had so many women. Women that actually put out for you, women that didn't cost you an arm and a leg to feed. Why am I special to you?"

"I told you."

"Well tell me again," Steffy prodded. "You haven't been completely honest with me, have you, Bill?"

Bill wasn't sure what she meant, but he hoped she hadn't figured out that he knew about Liam. Maybe she already knew and chose to ignore it.

"What are you talking about, beautiful?"

She took a beat with her explanation as the waiter approached to take their orders. They quickly gave their selections and hurried him away. Bill was anxious to see what she had to say.

"My dad and your sister. How long have you known that my dad was once married to your sister?"

 _Damn._ Bill thought. He could tell her that he hated her father and risk alienating her and making her shut down to him, or he could lie and risk losing her forever in the long run. Taking a deep breath, he went with what felt best.

"My father told me all about your dad and my sister. He's a slime ball. I don't like the guy, but that has nothing to do with you or business."

Steffy looked as if she wanted to believe him, but she seemed to need a little more assurance.

"So this that you're doing with me has nothing to do with him or your sister? Promise me, Bill."

"My feelings for you have nothing to do with your father and everything to do with that night. Do you think I'd spend years thinking about a woman for revenge when I have all these cleverly rehearsed lines and burgers to hand out?"

She laughed. That was a good sign, and although he didn't reveal that he had been tasked to personally make her father pay, he hadn't lied about his intentions with her. His plans for her were purely the result of the electricity between them. The fact that she happened to be the daughter of his father's rival was just an inconvenient coincidence.

"Maybe you wouldn't. I like to think you wouldn't, but it wouldn't be the first time I've been used to get back at my father."

Bill nodded, remembering what she had told him about her first. "That guy was an asshole. Anyone that would take your virginity just to get back at your father deserves to be castrated."

"It was my fault, partially. He was my sister's ex, and after she died, I just clung to anything to make me feel closer to her. He said I reminded him of her. It's pathetic, I know."

"No, it's sweet in a way. You loved her so much you just wanted to remember her in any way you could. You give me a name and the offer still stands to make sure he never walks straight again."

"Rick Malone is long gone. I haven't seen him in years. I doubt we ever will again. Besides, I've grown from it. I promised I'd never sleep with another man until I was sure."

"And then Liam came?"

"Yeah, Liam. He's the only other guy I've been with. He's the only other guy to—"

"To what?"

"Make me climax, but that's a lie. There is one more."

Bill's blood rushed to his most dangerous place, and he cleared his throat. Just one touch, one taste had done all this? Damn, he needed more, but not now. Not yet.

"Sweetheart, I'd love to give you so much more than that, but I don't break up homes. If you look me in the eye and tell me you love him and he's the one I'll drop all this."

He was waiting for her to speak, to accept or deny his offer, but she only swallowed hard and stalled long enough for the waiter to return.

"Wow, this looks delicious," she announced as he sat a plate down in front of her, Bill knew he had her. She'd purposely dodged his answer. He now knew he had his in. He just had to play this the right way to be able to get Liam out of the picture for good.

The rest of their dinner was nice. They talked about their pasts and their present business ventures together. Bill had cooked up some new ideas for her company, all of which would entail a lot of time together for them, and she didn't fight him. She actually seemed intrigued. She said she wanted to dive right in. It would get her company larger global coverage, but he hoped her eagerness had something to do with spending time with him. Maybe it was wishful thinking.

Reluctantly, dinner came to an end and Bill paid the check before helping her to her feet.

"This was pretty amazing, Bill. Thank you for a great night."

"You're welcome. Can I walk you out?" He offered.

"I'm actually going to wait here for a car. I didn't drive, I thought I was meeting Liam and had my car service go ahead and take the night off. I was going to call an Uber."

"Nonsense," Bill took the phone that she had grabbed from her purse and ended her call. "I can drive you home."

"I've been enough of a strain tonight. I can wait on a car."

"You're two houses down, Steffy. I can take you, but if it makes you feel any better, you can put gas in the car. That will be two dollars and fifty cents," he stuck his hand out playfully.

"I'll write you a check," Steffy joked. "But thank you, Bill. Truly."

Bill grabbed his car from the valet and proceeded to drive them home. He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, and saw her looking at her phone. Nothing from her so called boyfriend. He hadn't called all night. Bill had watched as she carefully checked and tried to hide her disappointment. He'd wanted to tell her she was too good for Liam, but he didn't want to make her get defensive. She'd come to see her worth in that relationship soon enough.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked as her silence enveloped the car.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It's been a long day. I just want to crawl into bed."

"I hope it's comfy and warm."

He was hinting at Liam being home, but she didn't take the bait.

"It's very comfy."

"Good," he kept driving.

"I hope you get a good night's sleep. I plan to work a little and then get up for a morning swim and a delicious breakfast."

She chuckled at that and he looked at her briefly. "Would you care to join me?"

"Bill—"

"No, for the swim and breakfast. No tricks or manipulations. Liam told me you like morning swims. So do I. And Justin is making breakfast, he's an excellent cook."

"Breakfast and a swim? I'll think about it, but no funny business, Bill."

"I promise."

"Okay."

When his car reached her house, Bill was almost reluctant to get out and open her door. She should be going home with him, resting in his bed. He should be the one holding her tonight and seeing those bright blue eyes when she fluttered them open.

Pulling her door open, Bill clutched her hand and pulled her out. "Safe and sound just like I promised," Bill teased.

"That I am. Thanks again, Bill. Tonight was awesome."

She reached out to shake his hand, and he took hers, pulling it to his lips. He swore he felt her shiver but ignored it.

"Tomorrow you and me in my pool."

"What?" She looked dazed, and Bill knew she'd heard it the way he hoped she would but played it off.

"Our swim, Steffy."

"Yes," she looked embarrassed. "I'll see you there."

She hadn't officially agreed until now. He'd have to remember the key to securing a yes. Say something dirty and clean it up while she thought she was just imagining things. He'd slid in so many innuendos that she'd dismissed as her own thoughts running rampant.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, Bill."

He'd waited until she walked into her house, despite their peaceful neighborhood, and drove down to his house to find Justin kicked back in the den.

"Ambush number three worked, I take it? How do you pull it off?"

"She's intoxicating, Justin. I've never met a woman like her. I can promise you there isn't another one like her in this world."

"Bill, you're tripping hard. Did you at least sleep with her tonight?"

"I told you it's not where I'm headed yet. I need her to trust me."

"Okay, Bill. If you say so." Justin walked away shaking his head.

"Justin, make enough breakfast for three. Steffy is coming over. We will eat after our swim."

"But it's your turn to make breakfast," Justin complained. "You're not going to keep skipping out."

"I'll be in the pool with Steffy. I want it nice and hot for her when she is done swimming."

"Fine, but you're cooking the next two mornings, and I don't want to hear one word of protest."

"Done," Bill agreed.

"All this for a woman," Justin shook his head. "And you say you're not in love."

"I'm in strong like, Justin. I don't do love, you know that."

"Yeah, tell that to your sex starved man parts. You haven't had a woman since we left New York."

Justin left him alone in the room and Bill thought about his words. He hadn't had a woman since New York. It wasn't intentional. Every time he saw a woman he could be interested in, he thought of all the ways she wasn't like Steffy. Maybe her hair color would be different, or when she smiled, her face didn't soften in the spot's Steffy's did. Maybe her eyes didn't sparkle in the light like Steffy's and he would be instantly turned off. But this wasn't love. Maybe a healthy fascination with a woman that rivaled his business savvy and hunger, but it definitely wasn't love. _He didn't believe in that bullshit sentiment._


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe, have you seen my blue shirt?" Liam called and Steffy shook her head to drown out the thoughts of her previous night's activities.

"In the closet with your gray suit," Steffy answered before going back to her daydreaming.

She closed her eyes for a second as kisses littered her cheeks. "You look great. Is that a new way you're wearing you hair?"

Steffy ran her hands through her wavy tresses and smiled. It was the first time he'd complimented her in a while. It was actually the first time they were home awake at the same time in weeks.

"I just woke up like this," Steffy snickered.

"Well, I like it."

He kissed her again and she smiled against his soft pink lips. Intimacy had been missing from them, but maybe they were getting it back. Steffy wrapped her arms around his neck, and he laid her back on their bed.

Sweet kisses over took her, and she reveled in his attention.

She had her eyes closed until he pulled back.

"Okay, I have to go."

Steffy sat up suddenly, and exhaled loudly. "What?"

"You know I have to run and make some stops before my morning meeting. Those fabric distributers aren't going to talk themselves down. Being your VP isn't an easy job, Stef."

"My dad usually meets with the distributors. Why are you going? Especially today."

"Your dad has a fire at home that you sparked. He needed me to fill in. He's your president, but he also has a home life too. That blew up when you fired his wife and daughter."

"Why does it sound like you're defending them? You heard what they did to my mother," Steffy raged. "And Hope is not his daughter."

"I'm not defending them, sweetheart. I'm just saying that you have to understand the position you put your father in at home. He might not be as available as he used to be."

"Well, then he can be replaced." Steffy crossed her arms. "If he's not objective enough to do his job, I will find someone that can."

"Stef, you know I'm more than willing to step in."

"No," she shook her head. "I'll find his replacement elsewhere. You worry about your functions and I'll handle that. I'll take this meeting today."

Steffy moved to get dressed, and Liam stopped her. "I can handle distributors. Don't worry about it. You took today off, I'm assuming to relax. Do that. Don't wait up tonight either, I'm sure I'll be running late temporarily filling my duties and your dad's until you bring in a stranger to take over."

"You're angry," Steffy quickly assessed.

"I've only been in the position going on four years and know his functions better than any stranger," Liam countered.

"Yes, but my dad does a lot of things you wouldn't think to do, besides, who says I'm bringing in a stranger? This person knows our family business as well as me or dad."

"You don't mean—Steffy, you're going to promote your best friend over me?"

"Amber has a background in design as well as her MBA, and she's moving back."

"Amber Moore? She almost broke us up the last time she was here, Steffy. You remember what she did?"

"Yeah, she called you out over the leggy blonde she saw you having drinks with."

"A potential client, Steffy. That's all."

"Amber said it looked like more."

"Giselle introduced herself to you, Steffy. She went out of her wake to make sure you knew that you're the only woman for me."

"So you're not seeing anyone right now?" Steffy finally asked the question that had plagued her for months.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm seeing someone. You! I love you, I want to marry you."

"What?" This was the first time Steffy heard the word marriage come from him in regards to their relationship.

"Yes, Stef, I was going to ask you before your friend's last visit, but she almost wrecked us. You started doubting me, and if I would have asked then it would have looked like I was trying to fix us by proposing. I was sure you didn't want it that way."

Steffy was in shock. She wasn't expecting this. Not this morning. "Liam, we aren't ready for marriage. We hardly share meals. You haven't touched me in over a month."

"Stef, it's been a busy time, you know that, and you know that I love you."

"Do I?"

"You know what? You do this every time she's about to come here, and now that your mother is here, you might as well pack my bags and put them on the curb. I'm sick of being the only one invested in this. I love you, I've always loved you more than you loved me, and I was okay with it until now. You're going to make a choice. It's going to be only us in this relationship or we're done."

"It's never only us, that's the point," Steffy uttered, and Liam rolled his eyes at her.

"This is done. I'm not going to do this now." That was all he said as he buttoned his cufflinks and left the room. Was this it? Were they over?

Steffy wanted to sit and analyze the entire conversation, but the door slamming downstairs made her jump. She had tears streaming down her cheeks for a few minutes until she heard her name called from downstairs.

Steffy pulled her robe closed and descended to find Bill standing in her living room. She had completely forgotten about this morning until he smiled at her.

"Our swim, breakfast," she acknowledged. "Give me—give me a few minutes, she ran her hands through her tousled hair. I won't be long."

Bill looked at her and his smile fell before grabbing her. "No, wait. What happened?"

"I just had a rough—" She couldn't hold it together, she broke down in his arms. "I think we just broke up, and my dad is mad at me, everything is going to hell. This is a horrible way to celebrate your twenty-seventh birthday."

"He did this on your birthday? He's a bastard, Steffy."

"In his defense, I don't even think he remembered. He just broke things off on what he presumed was a normal day."

"Come with me." Bill pulled her hand.

"I'm not dressed," she threw out.

"That's fine. Don't worry about clothes." Where that should have sounded sleazy to Steffy, she just nodded her head and followed. The short walk to Bill's house was eventful, they saw a few neighbors that stared at her like she was crazy, and Bill just wrapped his arms around her hardly clad body.

"They're going to talk about this," Steffy sniffled as Bill open his door for her.

"Who gives a damn what they say? Mrs. Peterson has UPS deliveries three times a week with no packages while her husband is at work. You tell me what that means."

"She's screwing the driver," they both laughed.

Steffy hadn't been inside Bill's house before, but it was gorgeous. Champagne colored walls and silver and gold decor throughout the front. You would've thought a woman put these touches on. He said he was single but she wouldn't be surprised if he had "women" on the side. Maybe it's what he had planned for her.

"My sister," Bill volunteered as if reading her mind.

"What?"

"My sister Karen came down from New York and decorated. She's always going on about me and Justin needing a real home and not some bachelor pad. She set up my New York penthouse too."

Steffy sighed. She wasn't sure why she did, but she was relieved. Maybe she didn't like the idea of a woman other than family being there for some reason.

"It's beautiful."

"It works," Bill shrugged. "But that's not why I stopped you in here first." He grabbed her shoulders and steered her into his kitchen. "Happy birthday, gorgeous."

He had a cake with candles burning that had her name on it. He'd obviously had this planned from the start. It was incredibly sweet.

"Bill, I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing and blow your candles out while you make a wish."

She blew the candles out, and he kissed the side of her head.

"How did you know?"

"You might have mentioned being a Virgo the night we met, and I took it upon myself to know the exact day. I research all my business contacts."

"Business contacts, right." She nodded. "Well, thanks for this. I would totally be down for a swim if I had brought my suit." Steffy waved her arms out and Bill's eyes roamed her body. Suddenly she realized how little she actually had on and clutched her robe. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, and don't be afraid." He kissed the side of her head and tugged at the drawstring of his shorts as he clutched her hand, pulling her through his huge house."

"Bill—"

He didn't stop at her protests. He just dropped his shorts and her mouth fell open. In all his naked glory, he smiled at her before jumping into the pool.

"Oh, perfect."

"Aren't you cold?" Steffy tried to ignore his naked state and focus on the crystal blue water.

"Join me and see."

Steffy shook her head and backed up a fraction. "I can't."

"Why not?" Bill swam closer to the edge.

Steffy was about to offer up an excuse when he hoisted himself out of the water and pulled at her robe. "It's not right. We can't be here naked together."

"My privacy gate will make sure none of those nosy neighbors see you, and it's just me and you, Steffy. I'm not going to do anything you don't want. Live a little, it's your birthday, beautiful."

Pushing the thin robe from her shoulders, Steffy took a deep breath and stepped out of her underwear and turned her back to him, unclipping her bra. "If I get pneumonia, I'm blaming you, Bill Spencer."

"You won't get anything you don't want."

His voice sounded far away, and when she opened her eyes, she realized he was back in the water waiting for her. "Here goes nothing."

Steffy jumped into the water and expected the cold to prick her skin, but was pleasantly surprised to feel warmth. The warmth of the water soothed her as well as the warmth of the arms that caught her on her way in.

"You tricked me," Steffy laughed as she slapped at Bill's shoulders.

"I never tricked you, I just didn't tell you what to expect. Life should sometimes be a surprised. Me and Justin had the pool heated for the fall so that we could use it year round." They were encased in a dome like structure with a moon roof.

"This place is gorgeous, Bill."

"I like to think so."

Steffy was working hard to ignore the fact that he had his hands pressed over her breasts and his very large member seemed to be poking a hole into her back. His firm chest felt good against her bare back.

"So are you going to keep holding me or are we going to put this pool to work? I fully intend to prove myself as the superior swimmer."

"You could try that," Bill released her. "But you should know I went to college on a partial swimming scholarship."

"More surprises, huh, Dollar Bill?"

"Dollar Bill?"

"It's what my mom says my grandmother called your father. I figured the name was probably passed down too."

"I like it," Bill grinned. "Now back to this swim off. Let's go."

Steffy took off, as did Bill, and when he met her at the end of the pool, he congratulated her for almost beating him. He won by a fingertip.

"I want a rematch, and I'm going to crush you," Steffy promised.

"I have no doubt you will try," Bill teased. They swam again, and he actually lost to her. She was overjoyed.

Steffy laughed so hard she almost cried and stopped for a second to look at Bill. This was amazing. He had taken her mind off of the morning she'd had and issues with her father. She owed him for this.

"Bill," Steffy called out, as he watched her move closer to him. "Thank you."

She hugged him, and he moved her head into the crook of his shoulder. "Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime."

He ran his fingers through her wet hair and down her jawline. Steffy felt it. The urge to kiss him was bubbling inside her, and instead of making him initiate it, she leaned in, giving him the softest of kisses.

He seemed to be caught off guard, she hadn't initiated a thing between them, but now, she had no reason to hold back. Wrapping her legs around him, she had a sharp intake of breath when his hands cupped her bare bottom.

Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, Bill deepened the kiss and took her breath away. He kissed better than anyone she'd ever kissed. Her insides melted as he continued to dominate her mouth. His tongue flicked her bottom lip and she pulled back from the kiss. She had to, she almost had the crazy thought of letting him take her right there in the pool. She was less than thirty minutes single. She didn't want a rebound.

"We have to stop." Steffy pushed back. "We have to—"

"I'll do whatever you want." That made him even more sexy to her. The fact that he'd let her figure things out, made her throw caution to the wind.

Kissing him again, this time harder, she felt his hands creep back down and didn't flinch. She wrapped her arms around him, and he lifted her, gazing into her eyes the entire time. She'd missed the intensity of being with a man the actually wanted her. Her body was starved, luckily, he was more than willing to feed her.

His size was something she had to brace herself for. He was huge, but he didn't do what she expected. Taking her to the edge of the pool, he laid her back on the steps and pulled her legs over his shoulders.

Bill's tongue snaked out to taste her. The feeling was glorious. He sucked, licked, and prodded her body with his two long fingers and tongue. Her back writhed against the steps of his pool as he devoured her. She couldn't speak, her words were cut off. She couldn't breathe because she didn't want to move and mess this whole thing up. She didn't want to open her eyes from fear that it would all end.

"Steffy." She could hear the chants of her name and wondered why the hell he was calling it. She should be screaming his. She would be if she could find her voice.

Steffy bit her lip as Bill gripped her thighs tighter and sucked her clit harder. She felt her eyes rolling backward. Her orgasm was coming hard, and in the midst of her anguish and pleasure, she found it. Her screams floated through his dome and she found the strength to open her eyes. He was smiling at her as he helped her sit up. "Happy birthday, beautiful."

Bill swung her up over the edge and reached for her bra. "Your body is amazing, but I have to put it away before I lose my mind."

"What was that?" Steffy asked, still in amazement over the way he made her feel.

"Me moving too fast and making you go there with me."

"I didn't feel—"

"You're fresh from a breakup, and I don't want to add confusion to that. This was supposed to be a fun thing, not a sex thing."

"I had fun, Bill. I—I'm sorry I got you going."

"You didn't," he smiled. "I got you going. Come on."

He reached for her hand and helped her into her underwear. Her robe was tossed over her shoulders by him, and he held her hand as he led her back into the house.

"Are you working today?" He asked, breaking their bubble of silence after over a minute.

"No," Steffy told him, quickly.

"Spend the day with me?"

"You're not going either?"

"No. I figured they could do without me today. But would you like something dry to wear? I have some shirts and shorts upstairs."

"Sure." She sat down and watched him hit the stairs. She was there alone for a few seconds when she heard a throat clear

"Ms. Forrester, what a surprise." _Bill's roommate, Justin._

"Hello, Justin," Steffy greeted, looking down at her attire. She felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment. "Can you point me to a restroom?"

"Use the one upstairs."

Taking the stairs carefully, Steffy reached the top and looked around. Justin wasn't specific about where to look, but she found it. The light was on, and as soon as she reached it, she looked further down the hall and saw Bill.

God, his body was amazing.

She had flashbacks of the pool.

The bathroom was forgotten.

Making her way into his room, Steffy took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. He seemed surprised to see her, he didn't have on anything but a fresh set of boxers, but she gripped the waistband.

"I was looking for something for you," Bill admitted.

Steffy looked around his room and exhaled. "Do you think we could just stay here? I—"

He didn't let her finish before his hand snaked out a golden wrapper and her back was against the door.

"Uhh," Steffy moaned as he joined their bodies. It was glorious. Her earlier worry about his size vanished as he moved her up and down the door.

His lips were an inch from hers, but they felt like a mile; she wanted him to kiss her. She needed his lips against hers while he rammed himself in and out of her. God, she was awful. She was never supposed to be this weak over a man, over sex, but she was melting inside and needed it.

She slapped her hand to the back of his neck and felt his lips ease over hers. It wasn't intense, it was kind of sweet, until she felt her legs being lifted into his arms. He had her body against the door and her legs were in mid-air when he plunged deeper inside. The pain was exquisite and her nails were digging into him.

She wasn't trying to break the skin, but the shock of his first few thrusts had her reeling. It hurt, but It felt like she was in a magnificent whirlwind; the pleasure was amazing, the pain was glorious. Her head was screaming, her body was jerking, her mouth... oh damn, it wasn't in her head. She was screaming. She was screaming so loud she couldn't even hear the rattling against the door.

She was listening to herself and couldn't believe this was her voice. She had never been this vocal and she couldn't control it. She wanted to shut herself up but couldn't. It was awful, she should have been embarrassed. She lowered her head and felt when his lips kissed down her face.

"Look at me, Steffy."

She did it without hesitation and saw the hunger in his eyes. She wasn't sure if this was how he always was, but she felt like they were burning holes through her. The connection was so strong, she felt like they were the only two people in the world. It was kind of intimidating.

He was holding her, looking into her eyes, pushing so hard she felt like she might break and she felt her legs slipping down. She thought she was falling for a second but didn't care. Just when she thought her feet might hit the floor, he pushed her legs over his. She didn't know what he was doing to her, but he had her in a sitting position against the door, with her legs draped over his. If it was possible, it felt better than it did before.

She didn't know where she regained her strength, but she was rolling her hips forward and talking more of him inside her. She had no idea how, but he pushed himself inside her all the way to the hilt, and her breath caught. When her eyes, slammed shut, he stopped and ran his hand over her face.

Just when she thought she was giving in and letting go, she was lifted away from the door and swung up into his arms. His lips crashed into hers and his arms squeezed her tighter as he continued his quick, hard thrusts. Every bit of her was shaking and her legs were wobbling as she wrapped them around his hips. He had his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks so far she thought he might rip them apart, but she found herself pushing against him harder. She had to be a masochist, because her actions only fueled him further.

When it felt like it couldn't get any better, his hands circled her face. He was kissing her hard, sucking the air from her lungs, and all she could do was whisper his name into his mouth. Her tongue was vibrating against his and he was smiling so hard she just wanted to punch him. She felt like she had been through so many different emotions, and all he seemed to feel was pleasure.

He was loving this, having control over her body. Pushing her to new heights, making her scream his name, he had her clawing at his back. He had her wrapped around him and she was running her tongue over his soft lips.

When her orgasm exploded, she shuddered in his arms and went limp. He held her there a few more strokes and she felt him twitch and then explode. He shook inside her and carried her to his bed.

Steffy stared at the ceiling and let out a deep breath. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Liam's things were still in her house and she had already climbed into bed with another man. This had to be a new record for her.

"Oh, God, Bill. What did we just do?"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far today."

"But you wanted it?"

"You did too," Bill said as more of statement than a question.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then don't think about it. We're adults and we were safe. Speaking of safe." Bill pointed at the condom he was still wearing. "Let me take care of this."

Snuggling into his sheets, Steffy tried to relax, and finally did until there was a knock at the door. Bill pulled it open on his way back, and his words, made panic swell within Steffy.

"Liam is downstairs, Bill. He wants to know if you've seen his girlfriend."

 _"Girlfriend?"_ Bill looked back at Steffy, and her mind went blank.

 _"This is done. I'm not doing this now." He meant the argument, not the relationship._

"He has flowers," Justin said and Bill just looked at her and shook his head.

"Let me deal with it. She's not here. You haven't seen her."

"Got it," Justin disappeared.

"Bill—"

"Don't explain. Just stay here until I get rid of him."

He left and she felt her head spin. She'd made a huge mistake, and now she was a cheater. How could a day that could have been great go so wrong? And what was she going to do now? She cared for Liam, but this experience with Bill was more than she ever expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bill is one suave guy! How are we liking his interaction with Steffy? Get ready for some drama! Hurricane Amber is on the way!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

"Steffy!" Before turning around, Steffy took a deep breath. She needed all of her composure for this.

"Ambrosia Moore!"

"Aahhh!" They both screamed. This was her best friend, her sorority sister, the one person she trusted in the world as much as her mother.

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up? I would have come to the airport."

"I called your house this morning after trying your cell, but Lame, I mean, Liam, said he couldn't find you. You know I never miss a birthday! Why are you working?"

Steffy didn't want to tell her best friend how she had sex with her neighbor less than a hour after a fight with Liam that she took as a breakup. She didn't want to tell her that the fight was partially over her, and she also didn't want to explain the cowardly way she ran to her grandfather's guesthouse to hide from both guys.

"How did you find me?"

"Are you kidding? I was there for Steffy 101. I know all your hiding places and I want to know what or who has you in hiding."

"No one," Steffy lied. "I'm not running from anyone."

"So it's option two. I know Liam is looking for you with those sad ass flowers for the birthday he forgot, again, so maybe him." She looked at Steffy and shook her head. "No, it's not him. And what the hell are you wearing?"

Steffy still had on the t-shirt and shorts she got from Bill before running off. He distracted Liam long enough for her to be able to grab her phone and keys to come to the guest house, and she had been there for hours.

"It's a long story, but I'm glad to see you."

"Again, what the hell are you wearing, and why are you working on your birthday?"

Steffy tried to remain calm and not let her poker face slip, but she couldn't lie to her best friend. She couldn't hide from all the questions in her mind.

"I did something. I'm not even sure why, but it freaked me out, so I ran here. And my dad is slacking on work. Liam thinks he can handle it, but I don't trust him to handle things like dad would, and he—Liam forgot my birthday again, and I thought we broke up. I thought it was real this time, but he came back. And I—"

Steffy was almost hyperventilating, and Amber stopped her. "Calm down, honey. So Liam forgot your birthday, your father is being an ass probably over that crone and her serial whore daughter, but what did you do? That's the only thing I'm not getting."

Steffy bit her lip, and Amber snatched the files from her hands. "Tell me, Steffy."

"I slept with someone."

"Oh my God!" Amber squealed. "You cheated on Liam? Congrats, honey!"

"Congrats?" Steffy hissed. "I cheated on my boyfriend. And not just that, it's a neighbor and he came looking for me. The other neighbors probably saw me go into his house and told Liam. It's a huge mess."

Amber hated Liam. She had been waiting for the end of their relationship since it began. Steffy didn't expect her to be sympathetic at all. "Sweetie, tell me why you thought it was okay to sleep with this man and why you're hooking up with random neighbors. I don't remember you telling me about spending time with a neighbor. You just talked about that guy from years ago. Now he sounds yummy. Wait—"

"Bill is my neighbor, Amber. He came over this morning for the swim we were supposed to have, and things just escalated. Me and Liam fought and he told me I had to choose him over everything else, but I knew—I know things aren't right between us."

"And you slept with this Bill after your fight? You don't do those type of things. What made you do it?"

"He's charming. I know he might be wrong for me, he might not be serious, but do I want serious? He was there and he was so sweet. He actually remembered my birthday, he got me this beautiful cake, and I felt so free with him."

"So he gave you cake and you gave him your cookie jar? Got it."

"It's not funny, Amber. I'm being serious here."

"It's not funny. It's a shame that you've been tied to that ass since you were twenty-three and haven't really lived enough to know more than the two creeps and this yummy neighbor. I must meet him, by the way. I want to see the man that got my best friend to finally step out of the box and dog Lassie."

"Liam is not Lassie," Steffy defended. "He's—we're just in a bad place, and I made things worse. I should have never slept with Bill today."

"Today? You putting a disclaimer on it sounds like you wanted to sleep with him, but maybe just not today."

"I—" Steffy couldn't and wouldn't lie. "I wanted him. He didn't push me. We were in the pool together and he—God, Amber, I let him see me naked. He ate me out and while all that was going on, all I could think is why didn't he—"

"Why didn't he screw you? So what, you made him?"

"I was waiting downstairs for him to bring me dry clothes and I went upstairs for the restroom and there he was. He was standing in his room naked, and I just wanted it. I needed it. Me and Liam hadn't had sex in over a month. Maybe I was horny, I don't know, Amber, I just—it's so complicated now."

"What are you going to do, and how can I help?"

"I'm going to have to fire my dad," Steffy smiled sadly. "You want a job?"

"Oh, I get the office and to rub it into the great Ridge Forrester's face that I took his digs? Hell yeah I'm in. I'm here as long as you need me." Amber hated Ridge for all the years he put Hope over his own kids. She was one of the first to ever call him out, and consequently both he and Brooke hated her.

"I really needed you."

"You bet your ass you did. You need someone to talk to about these atrocious clothes. I'm taking you shopping."

"I would love to go shopping," Steffy admitted. "I haven't been in a long time."

"It shows, sweetie. It really does. You're getting a hair appointment and new clothes."

Steffy sighed in relief and thanked God something was going right today. Amber coming when she did might have just saved Steffy's sanity. She was always brutally honest and didn't spare any feelings, not ever hers.

"For now, let me see what you're doing."

Steffy handed over her papers and Amber looked them over. She was quiet for a few minutes and looked up at Steffy. "I need all his files. Something is off here."

"Off?"

"Steffy, only twenty percent of the profits are going to that charity you set up for your grandmother. The breakdown is all murky because they split it into several different divisions, but when you look at the bottom line, only twenty percent of the Devine line is going when I know you pledged twenty-five. Where is the rest going? Someone is pocketing the money. It only took me a few minutes to catch this. Your dad should have caught it a long time ago."

Steffy took the papers back and looked at what Amber was talking about. She was right. Someone was stealing from the foundation. Only three people had access to the information. She mostly looked at the bottom line of it all, but Liam and her father were supposed to monitor it. One if not both of them should have caught it. Now she wanted to know who did it and how much they had gotten.

* * *

Bill rushed into his office and sat down. He just needed to clear his head. He had her, she came to him just like he wanted, and then she ran. She took his clothes and ran.

Maybe the appearance of her current or possible ex made things awkward, but she came to him. She started the whole thing, and he loved it. He couldn't have planned it better.

Damn she felt good. Tasting her was his plan for the day, but her coming into his room and grabbing his waistband drove him crazy. He lost his head. He pushed it all the way and she seemed to love it. She screamed his name. Those screams would never be erased from his memory. She was so sexy with him inside her.

"Bill," his father greeted as he walked into his office. "I thought you took the day off. Isn't it Steffy's birthday? You've been planning this day for a week."

Bill was embarrassed. He had planned to take her poolside and have a beautiful lunch set up. The cake would be eaten around the pool and they'd just enjoy their day. He'd just let himself get carried away and probably did too much too soon. He didn't plan the amazing sex they had, but he didn't regret it. He just hoped it hadn't set them back.

"I was with her earlier."

"And?"

"And we enjoyed our time together, but work comes first."

Senior took a seat and cleared his throat. "I don't want you to adapt that attitude."

"It's the one you have," Bill pointed out.

"It's the one I had when you were growing up, but I've learned it was wrong. I put this business and my ambition over my family and you and Karen paid the price. You didn't know me then, I wasn't a good person. I don't want that for you. Now I can tell that you're really interested in this girl, so don't blow it."

Bill couldn't lie, he cared deeply for Steffy. She was unlike any woman he had even dealt with before. She just made him feel good.

"Dad, I can appreciate the fact that you want to be better and show us the love you didn't when we were kids, but I'm fine. Karen is fine, and she's a great mother."

"You would be a good father. That girl you have your eye on, she's a keeper."

"How do you know Steffy?"

"I've only seen her a handful of times when she was younger, and even then, she had the spirit of her grandmother. She's strong and brave. She's beautiful and so intelligent. I just want the best for you, and I believe she could be that. I don't want you to shortchange yourself because of being afraid to end up like I was. I hurt you, son. I know I made you wary of love and family, but don't let my mistakes cost you something great."

"Dad, you loved Stephanie, why didn't you go after her? Why didn't you make her the one? You left my mom and us, but you kept Caroline. I just don't get it. You raised Caroline and gave her everything me and Karen had to claw to get. When you didn't get Stephanie back, why weren't we enough?"

"I can't explain the stupid things I did. Stephanie didn't wait for me. She met Eric and fell in love. He's a good man, I'd never begrudge him anything because even with all their problems, he made her happy."

"They've all had a turn with that Logan tramp, why didn't you take Stephanie from him? No one deserves to be made a fool of. I hate that I can't be honest with Steffy. I can't do it without sounding like I'm here to wreck her life. I don't want to do that. I won't hurt her."

"Then love her. I didn't tell Stephanie about Eric and that Logan whore years ago because I knew what it would do to her. I didn't want to make that mistake, but I made an even bigger one."

"What?"

"I did nothing at all. I stayed out of it because I convinced myself that he loved her more than I could. I could have stepped in and given her the world and shown her things he never did, but I let fear stop me, and it made me bitter. Don't be like me. Be better."

Bill had already adapted the attitude of being better than Liam. Whether the poor fool knew it or not, Bill had his number. Anything he did for Steffy, Bill topped it. He'd already given her a great birthday morning, he hoped.

"I'm here for her, she knows this. I'll continue to be that."

"Good, well I'll leave you to it. Get out of here, son."

Bill was going to take his father's advice and go look for Steffy, but a call held him up. He ended up spending forty-five minutes on the phone with London and almost ended up with a headache. A show they were covering needed so much attention and manpower, he'd have to go himself. He and Justin. The vacation would be great, but there was no way he was going without Steffy. He'd find a way to get Forrester there. It could take some maneuvering on his part, but he'd get it done.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, there was a knock at his door and called out for them to come in. A leggy blonde with alluring blue eyes walked in and flicked a file on his desk. He was about ready to send her away, but her presence was commanding. She almost reminded him of—

"Skip the pleasantries. I know you've been looking into these assholes. Who is he screwing, and who are we suing?"

"And you are?"

"Ambrosia Moore, best friend of the woman you screwed this morning. I want to know what your intentions are and and I want to know what you know about Liam, Brooke, and Ridge."

"How do you know—"

"I went to your house. Lovely roommate you have."

"Justin," Bill growled. "He should have kept his mouth shut."

"There is no need to get angry with him. I hate all of those ho bags. They have never treated Steffy right, and I will make sure they don't get away with whatever they're doing. Now, I know you hate Ridge, so he and Brooke are a given, but Liam I assume is because you want Steffy. You had better not be playing games with her. I will cut your balls off if you are. I want to know everything."

"I'm not playing games with her, and I'm afraid I don't know much."

"Bullshit," Amber spat out. "Now talk."

"I don't have a name. He meets a woman every Wednesday at a hotel, but I don't have her name."

"Get it. I want a name and a picture."

"I'm working on getting a video. I just have to get my people in before he gets there."

"You do that, and I'll work on something different." Amber shook his hand and walked toward the door. "I mean it, hurt her and I'll kill you."

Bill watched her leave and noted that he had never met a more intense person in his life. She really loved Steffy, he saw it in her eyes. He was glad Steffy had that in at least one part of her circle. The only other people he saw in her space trustworthy were her mother, brother, and grandfather. The rest were snakes.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe what you've done to your hair." Steffy heard Amber squeal. "You're a freaking blonde, Mama Tay!"

"I had to keep it interesting." Steffy saw Taylor play with her hair a little before resting her hand on the table. "So what's been going on around here? I can't get any answers out of my daughter."

Steffy waited for Amber's response, holding her breath as she lurked around the corner. She was actually hiding in her own house.

"Liam is a cheating ass and Steffy won't make the jump to kick him out. He walked out on her on her birthday and she found other ways to have fun, but the bastard came back and ruined it."

"Fun, what fun?" Steffy saw Taylor sit up in anticipation of the answer. "Don't stall, tell me."

"That yummy Bill—or should I say Bull Spencer."

"Wait—Steffy—"

Steffy knew she had to intervene. She had no idea Amber would go through with spilling all of her business to her mother. She wasn't ready for anyone to know any of this, especially after the way she'd handled the rest of the day.

Steffy had hidden from both Bill and Liam until she came home to face the music. What happened there had her even more puzzled than her impulsive decision to sleep with a man she hardly knew just minutes after her supposed breakup.

* * *

 _Steffy closed the door to her house and sighed as she leaned against it. She'd been at her grandfather's with Amber until she left in a hurry, leaving Steffy to her own miserable thoughts. She'd loved being with Bill, she wouldn't lie, but Liam showing up made her feel dirty. She'd assumed it was over, but maybe it was just a fight. Did she want to be over?_

 _Closing her eyes, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she sank into her own embrace. She allowed herself the chance to break. The chance to admit that she wasn't perfect and that her world was a mess. She was tired of keeping up the facade, she was tired of the endless struggle to be perfect in the eyes of her family and the public._

 _Steffy allowed tears to flow down her bare cheeks and only opened her eyes when she heard a throat cleared. She sank further against the door when she saw the flowers. They were probably the same flowers she had abandoned earlier in the day._

 _"Liam," she uttered, wishing he would just dissipate. She needed a moment to herself._

 _"Honey, I've been looking for you. One of the neighbors said he saw you go into Bill's house, so I went there but he said he hadn't seen you. Where did you go?"_

 _He looked her up and down and held the flowers toward her. "What are you wearing?"_

 _Steffy looked down at her clothes and thought about how she should answer. She decided the truth was the best option. She didn't want to live a lie._

 _"They're—"_

 _"You don't have to answer that," Liam stopped her. "You don't have to explain why and where you ran and what you're wearing. I should know. It's where you always go when you need to clear your head."_

 _Steffy smiled, realizing he really did know her, only to have it drop minutes later. "I know you and your dad have been on the outs lately, but you two always make up. I'm sorry I didn't come there first. It was insane to think you were at Bill's. You hardly know him."_

 _He was right. She'd slept with a man she hardly knew because she was running from a man who hardly knew her._

 _"Liam, I—"_

 _"Baby, just let me talk—" he cut her off again. "I know I messed up with you earlier, and I wish I hadn't said the things I did. I love you, Steffy. I'm so sorry you felt like I didn't, and I'm sorry for doing this on your birthday."_

 _He remembered. Looking down at her feet, she felt the guilt compound in her chest. He was standing in front of her, pouring his heart out while she wore another man's clothes. A man she'd spent the most incredible morning with._

 _"Steffy, when you question my love for you it makes me say and do things I don't mean. I don't ever want to lose you. I really want to be your husband someday. Some day soon, baby. I love you."_

 _Steffy swallowed hard, and before she could respond, he pulled her closer, fusing their lips. Her salty tears dropped between them, and he tried to smooth them away with no avail; her tears multiplied._

 _"What's wrong, baby?" He pulled back and touched her cheek. "You look so sad. You shouldn't be feeling this way on your birthday."_

 _Steffy finally found her voice. "I can't talk about this, marriage and love. Not right now." She felt the weight of her betrayal crushing her. "This morning, I thought you left me. I wasn't thinking clearly."_

 _"I know, and it was my fault."_

 _"No, Liam, let me talk—" Steffy pleaded. "You don't know—"_

 _"Steffy, let me take you to our room. Let me make love to you, baby. I miss you. I'm so sorry, and I miss you. I need you, baby. Please let me make love to you."_

 _Steffy was powerless as he picked her up. Spineless as he carried her to their bed, and in tears as he pulled her out of Bill's comfy clothes and climbed between her legs. He kissed her and she fell apart. Her heart felt like it was combusting and he stalled, witnessing the devastation in her eyes, no doubt._

 _"Steffy?"_

 _"Liam, I can't. We can't. I'm sorry."_

 _She left the bed and he seemed broken as she did. It was the moment he probably realized it was over. It was the moment she did. She couldn't pretend like being with him would be the same. She couldn't pretend like they were the same couple they were this morning when she laid under him, wishing for all the feelings he just professed to her. She couldn't pretend like they could trust each other._

 _"Liam, you should go. I think it's for the best."_

 _"Steffy," he reasoned, and she could hear him sliding down the door to the floor. "Is this about you thinking I cheated on you?" She held her breath and he started talking again. "You're the only woman for me. I knew it the minute I kissed you. I know it wasn't the same for you, and I'm okay with that. I knew it took you a while to fall for me, but you did. We fell for each other and we can keep falling. I want a life with you."_

 _Steffy wasn't ready to believe him, but she also didn't want to leave it in limbo. She looked into the mirror and her eyes were puffy and swollen. This wasn't what her life was supposed to be like. She was supposed to be strong and independent._

 _Pulling the door open, Steffy's mouth fell open, seeing the sight before her. Liam was gone, but a ring box was on her plush white carpet. She flipped it open. Harry Winston, she gulped._

* * *

"Mom," Steffy called out, wiping the faux sleep from her eyes. "When did you get here?"

"A half an hour ago," Taylor supplied. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Steffy looked down and realized she was in the comfortable shirt Bill had given her again. She didn't even remember reaching for it or putting it on. It was like second nature, and for some reason she felt comfortable in it.

"It's ummh, I got it from a friend," Steffy stuttered.

"He's giving you his clothes now?" Taylor smiled incredulously. Her mother always saw through her nicely placed walls.

"Mom. I... we..." Steffy slid down into a seat. "I don't know what to do. I've made a mess of things. I thought it was over with Liam, and Bill was there being so sweet. He kinda gets me."

"Oh, he got you alright," Amber threw out and Steffy kicked her under the table. "What?" Amber reached down to rub her leg. "There is nothing wrong with admitting that you, a single woman, had a nice time with a single man."

"That's the thing, I'm not sure I'm single," Steffy blurted. "It's all mixed up, and Liam gave me this."

Steffy placed the ring box on the table between her, Amber, and her mother and their mouths hung open.

"No," Taylor gasped. "You can't accept this." Taylor pushed the box aside, and Amber reached for it, flipping it open.

"Harry Winston. Nice cut and it's gorgeous," Amber examined the ring and flipped the box closed. "But you can't keep it. That asshole is homeless and playing on your emotions."

"Liam isn't homeless," Steffy defended. "He lives here, I just asked him to leave last night, I needed to think."

"Think about what?" Taylor quipped quickly. "Steffy, you slept with another man—one that you seem to enjoy—and he seems to enjoy you too. Why on earth would you be considering staying with Liam?"

"Because it's been three years," Steffy rationalized. She took the ring out of the box and slipped it on. Maybe she just wanted to see what she was possibly turning down. It was a snug fit, actually the ring was a little too small.

"Wow," Steffy looked at the ring and tried to slide it off to no avail, it was stuck. "Is that a sign?"

"A sign of what?" Taylor snapped. "The ring not coming off just means he doesn't know what size you wear, and you should definitely dump him. Even I know you're a six and a half."

"It's an easy mistake to make, and I can't just disregard that he's been there for me. I can't just throw him away like—"

Taylor looked at Steffy, and her lip quivered. She knew what her daughter was about to say. "Like I did your dad?"

Steffy didn't speak and Taylor started back up. "Steffy, your father betrayed me. I thought you understood that." Her mother's eyes watered, and Steffy felt horrible. "Your sister had just died."

"Mom, dad says he tried to get you back and you shut down every attempt."

"He blames me for not taking him back, but I blame him for breaking us." Taylor shifted in her seat, and Steffy grabbed her hand. Amber had been inordinately quiet. Steffy just glanced at her before returning her eyes back to her mother.

"You know what it's like to lose someone you love, your sister, your grandmother, but to lose your child takes away something completely different. I didn't want to live. I wondered why God took her and not me. I'd had so many near death experiences and I made it. I'm here with you now, but my baby has one car accident and left this world. I couldn't grasp that."

"You were depressed," Steffy nodded.

"It was more than that. I felt like something inside me died. I didn't know if I could keep going. I had you and your brother, but you were both doing your own things. You dealt on your own."

"I needed you and dad. I was afraid to tell you what I was feeling because I didn't want to hurt you. I kept quiet and acted out. Mom, all those guys—"

"You didn't sleep with them. I knew that. You took forever to finally lose your virginity and I know what that did to you. It's why I'm so hard on Liam. He's only the second man to have you, and he doesn't value the treasure he has. He doesn't understand that you should be his entire world."

Steffy nodded at her mother's words, she felt them, but she needed to believe the words for herself. She didn't feel like a prize, she had spent so long feeling like a liability until Bill looked at her. The crazy way his eyes seemed to look into her soul was unnerving.

"But what you must think of me now—I practically slept with a stranger."

"Bill?" Amber butt in. "Sweetie you've known him longer than Liam."

"One night doesn't count," Steffy huffed.

"It counts when you spent months dreaming about it. I think I heard his name every day for a month after that dinner. It's why I had to meet him for myself. Yum." Amber winked.

Steffy felt like her chest was about to explode. "You met Bill?"

Amber nodded. "Went to his office while you were hiding out."

"How could you do that?" Steffy pushed away from the table.

"You know I don't play those games," Amber hissed. "You slept with him—he's been pursuing you—and I needed to make sure there were no games involved. I did the usual, questioned his intentions and threatened to stab him in the balls if he hurts you."

Taylor smiled. "Same thing I was thinking of doing." She turned to Amber. "But he's absolutely delicious, right?"

"Absolutely, but his best friend is gorgeous. Justin Barber."

His name rolled off her tongue and Steffy heard a laugh that made her skin shiver. Why did even his laugh have to ooze sex? His cologne hit her nostrils and soon they were eye to eye.

"I'm sorry to just barge in, but I was passing by and found these."

Bill handed her the keys she had probably dropped after unlocking her door. He had to have been on her porch to find them.

"Smooth." Amber nodded.

Bill blushed under the stares of the two prying women and the one who wouldn't quite capture his gaze again. Steffy felt him looking at her, and she just kept her eyes down until her touched her arm.

"Could I speak to you?"

"Sure," Steffy agreed, wishing he'd take his hand off of her before he started something they couldn't possibly finish there.

Steffy walked him into the den and stood across the room to put some space between them. She could feel his energy compelling her to speak. He waited for a while but ended up starting.

"How are you?"

It was a simple question with so many complicated answers. She went with the easiest before totally blowing it. "Fine. You didn't hurt me, if that's what you mean. I'm sore—I mean I slept well—I'm walking fine. Dammit," Steffy seethed. Her own mind and mouth were betraying her.

"I figured you would be walking fine," he laughed. "You're pretty resilient that way."

 _A joke._ Even if it wasn't meant to, it completely disarmed her. She laughed and he stepped closer. The sparkle in his eyes, the kaleidoscope of brown and faint green made her stop and stare at him. She felt magnetized—so drawn that her inhibitions flew out the window. Maybe this was how she was supposed to feel. It also scared her. She could quickly get lost in him.

"You said you wanted to talk," Steffy shook her line of thinking away. "What's going on?"

"You ran out so quickly yesterday that you didn't have your cake and you also didn't get your gift." He pulled out a box and opened it to show her a stunning sapphire bracelet. It was her birthstone and also her favorite stone to wear besides diamonds.

She ran her fingers over the bracelet and Bill took it out of the box. "I wasn't sure what you liked more, but I saw you wearing a necklace that would match this. It also brings out your eyes. I remembered staring at it."

"It's gorgeous. Thank you, Bill." She hugged him and he kissed her hair.

"Can I?" He grabbed her arm and slid his hand down to her wrist before turning it over. Snapping the bracelet in place, he grinned at her and clutched her hand. His smile fell as his fingers curled around her ring.

Steffy rushed to explain herself, but the front door opening stopped her. _Liam._

Liam looked at her and Bill—him clutching her hand—and Steffy saw the anger cloud him until his eyes focused on what had Bill so speechless.

"You're wearing the ring?" Liam asked just as her mother and best friend entered the room. They had to have heard the extra voice.

Bill looked as if he had been gut punched—her mother and best friend, outraged—Liam excited, and Steffy was trying to figure out what to say to make everything fine.

 _She blew it._ "It fits small." She shrugged.

Liam grabbed her and swung her around in his arms and Bill just left. He didn't say a word. While Liam was the only one in the house excited about their _engagement_ , Steffy had to admit, Bill walking out hurt more than anything Liam had ever done. What did that mean?


	9. Chapter 9

"Get it out of here. I don't want to see this shit again. Get a better layout or you're fired."

Every little thing set Bill off. One misplaced picture or font sent him reeling. He usually wasn't this harsh on his employees, but today was different. _Ridge Forrester was the cause._ The asshole had messengered over an invite that Bill had no use for. _You're cordially invited to the engagement party of Stephanie Forrester and Liam Cooper_ were the words responsible for his irate mood. Nothing was going right today.

"Dollar Bill." Bill's head snapped up at the sound of Justin's voice. "You can't—"

"Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that."

Hearing the name Steffy casually threw at him—while they were having what he thought was an important day—made his blood boil. He hadn't talked to her in a little over a week and a half. She'd called, texted, emailed, and he'd kept it about work. He wasn't in the mood to hear her gush over her engagement or hear her tell him their morning meant nothing. After all, she'd accepted a proposal after they were together. It had to mean she wasn't on the same page as him.

"I know you're pissed off, Bill, but the staff had nothing to do with what happened with Steffy. You're being as ass and I'm here to call you on it."

"You know what, Justin? If you say that name in my presence again, you can go too. I'll replace everyone in this damn building if they say her name again. Get out of my office."

Justin didn't leave. Actually, he did the opposite and closed the door before taking a seat. "You can act all tough and angry elsewhere, but I know you. I know that you've never fallen this hard for a woman only to lose her to another man. Now, are you going to let him win or are you going to go and get your girl?"

"I don't want—"

"You bought her jewelry and staged an elaborate birthday lunch and dinner that she didn't even get to enjoy. You want her. I'm not here for lies. I want the absolute truth so that I can figure out how to help you."

Bill looked at Justin like he was crazy and crossed his arms. "She's engaged to that bullshit Ken doll. Fucking tool. He doesn't know a thing about her, and I'm sure that ring was a size too small. If I had purchased her a ring it would have held diamonds and sapphire because it compliments her skin and eyes. She wears blue and seems to love it. That's what I notice. I notice every little thing about her."

"And you love her."

"Justin, I don't use that word. I wanted her, I thought we could have been great together. Yes, I would have given her the world—the parts of it I could manage, and the rest I'd move mountains for."

"I've never heard you talk about any woman this way. Not even Katie."

"Katie was a long time ago. She's not Steffy—no one could be Steffy."

Katie and Bill had been intimate and he'd opened up to her, but in his mind, she moved too quickly. She'd demanded they move in together or it was over; he ended it. He thought he'd cared for her, but leaving her was as easy as breathing. So why was he having such a hard time with letting go of a woman he'd only slept with once and been around for a much shorter time span? Steffy was unforgettable, that's why. He knew this, and that's what made him a so angry. Forgetting the unforgettable was going to be an impossible task, especially when deep down, he didn't want to.

"That I can work with," Justin clapped his hands together. "So, get your best suit together for tonight."

"Oh, hell no. I'm not going there to watch him touch her and moon all over her like the cat that caught the canary. It's bad enough the bastard stopped going to hotel he used to frequent before I could bust him. He doesn't deserve her. I should have said something when I had the chance."

"Let me worry about all that. Anyway, you're taking your ass to that party. We were invited, and besides, I have a date that I have no intention of breaking."

Justin and Amber had been pretty chummy over the past week. Bill swore her heard voices last night coming from Justin's room, but he didn't press. At least one of them was getting lucky.

"I'm not going," Bill threw out as Justin stood to leave.

Justin wasn't hearing any parts of her rebuttal. "Pick something out or I'll fly your sister here to do it for you. The promise of a sister-in-law will keep her and Caroline here for a month. Do you want that?"

Bill jumped from his seat. "Don't call Karen." He loved his sister, but her nagging about him finding a wife had already beaten him down enough for one lifetime. She'd love Steffy, she'd push on his behalf. Not that he was thinking of marrying Steffy, but she'd insist they were perfect for each other. It was a truth he'd admitted, but he didn't want Karen forcing it.

"Well get your ass in gear." Justin pulled the door open and turned back to Bill briefly. "No moping tonight, and don't go in there all fired up and ready to give her a piece of your mind. She doesn't need to see that Bill Spencer temper."

Justin left Bill alone in his office, and Bill stared out the window. Why did Justin think taking him to the engagement party of the woman he wanted was wise? He wasn't even ready to face her. He'd made an ass of himself giving her that expensive gift while she was promised to another man. He was half expecting her to hand it back to him the next time her saw her. _How would he handle that?_ Horribly, he already knew that.

Thinking over his own faults and feelings, Bill decided tonight wasn't going to work. He was going to cancel and have to hear Justin's mouth later. He couldn't do this. He wasn't mature enough to see her with Liam, not after having her.

Bill always kept liquor in his office on an open bar and poured a glass, taking it down in one gulp. "Dammit!" He smashed the glass against the wall in one angry throw. The shards of glass sparkled under the lights of his office and just hardly missed the person walking in the door.

"Is this a bad time?" The frightened looking girl inquired.

"No. What do you want?" He had no time for pleasantries.

"I needed to ask a favor." She closed his office door and made herself comfortable.

* * *

"Here." Ridge slid some contracts to Steffy for her signature. "This one too." He was so cold, so withdrawn. Steffy felt the sting of his icy disposition and swiped away a tear.

"Dad—"

"The guests will be at your grandfathers' around seven thirty. I need you to make sure your mom and new president aren't late. People will expect to see them there when you walk in on Liam's arm. I—"

"Dad, I'm—I just want to talk to you."

"About what? You didn't see the need to talk to me before you made a lot of the decisions you did. I came in to work to find Amber in my office and an email told me I was fired. Who does that to their father? What kind of daughter—"

"You stop right there, Ridge," Eric spoke as he walked into Steffy's office. "Steffy fought for you. I sent you the email and she tried to call you and give you the heads up, but you seem to have a problem answering your phone these days. Amber is a bright fresh talent that was here when your daughter needed her. She's already proven her place here."

Steffy was in tears and hated that her father could drive her there. He was one of the only people she could never stand up to. No matter how hard she tried, she reverted back to the little girl he saw her as. She just wanted him to see her for the woman she was now. The unhappy woman that was being led into a life she wasn't so sure about.

After seeing her with the ring on, Liam took off with the engagement news, and it became a snowball before she could stop it. Her father was throwing this party to show stability in Forrester because they were taking PR hits with his recent dismissal and Amber's discovery of funds being missing from her grandmother's foundation.

Where Steffy tried to keep it contained, it was leaked from an unknown source and Forrester was taking a major hit. Her father blamed her, and Eric was sure to let her know none of this was her fault. He praised her for having the insight to bring Amber in to catch this.

While Steffy thought only she, Ridge, and Liam had a hand in the foundation's management, Eric informed her that he'd brought in partners to help manage it. That was a problem in itself, now there were two teams of people to investigate. Neither would be easy to catch. Someone knew what they were doing.

"Dad, stop always fighting her battles. She's an adult."

"Yes," Eric breathed out. "A responsible adult that doesn't need you belittling her. She's a professional adult, but she's also your daughter, and she's hurting."

"She's engaged to a wonderful man and running a company. Her life has never been better," Ridge threw out.

"You look into her eyes and tell me she's happy," Eric looked at Steffy apologetically. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"She's fine. She's not the one who got fired by his own daughter." Ridge pushed past Eric, slamming the door behind him.

"Grandad, you don't have to—"

Eric cut her off with a hug. "Your grandmother would be so proud of you. You're everything she ever dreamed, but she'd also be disappointed."

Steffy panicked. She loved her grandmother and only wanted to be someone she would be proud of. "Why?"

"Because you've agree to marry this man you don't love. Why on earth would you agree to this?"

Steffy had a lot of reservations and red flags about marrying Liam, but she'd gone along with it for the company and because she felt like maybe she could learn to love him the way she should. They used to have fun, at one point, and she was hoping once she freed herself of her Bill Spencer haze, Liam would look like a better option to her. She wasn't doing well with that.

"Were you in love when you married grandmother? I know she had another love before you."

"I loved her, yes, in love, no, but we got there. We had a full life, children, grandchildren, and we just ended up fitting after a while."

"Maybe me and Liam could have that." Steffy looked away and then back to meet his eyes. She couldn't hide from him.

"You do whatever you want and I'll support you. Just don't do this because of some obligation to family or a company. Your happiness is more important than any of it."

"I love you, granddad."

"I love you too." Eric stood to leave but held her hand a little longer. "If you want me to call this thing off, you say the word."

"I won't do that tonight. We will get through it and then I'll talk to Liam. Everything just happened so fast. Maybe we just need to take a minute to think about what this all means. I hope I don't hurt him with this."

"If he's the one, he will wait. He won't force you to do something you're not ready for."

"The thing is, he didn't force me. He was excited, I couldn't tell him no, and the next thing I know dad is planning this elaborate party, and guess what, I was invited."

"Me too. He invited me to my own house by messenger."

They both laughed although it wasn't really funny. Eric kissed her forehead before stepping into the hallway. Sighing into the air, Steffy thought about what she would say to Liam. She hoped he understood. She was about to crush his hopes, and she had to admit, he was much better. He'd been coming home on time and was very attentive to her. It was everything she thought she wanted, but now, her mind was elsewhere. She wondered if Liam could tell. She sure felt it.

* * *

As guest after guest walked up to congratulate her, Steffy felt sick in the pit of her stomach. Liam was standing there handsome and energetic in the Brunello Cucinelli suit she'd had tailored for him as a gift and was working the room. This was arguably the happiest she had ever seen him. _Could she really end all that?_

While the room buzzed, Steffy tipped her champagne glass to her nude matte covered lips. She was in a stylish silver Hermès gown with a high slit, and her makeup was 1920's glam. Outwardly, she looked amazing, but internally, she was a ball of nerves. Thank goodness the night couldn't get any more uncomfortable. She would make her way through the sea of people, dance a few dances with Liam and then head home to break the news. _Simple enough, right?_

Doing an eye check around the room, Steffy located her people. Her mom was with her grandfather, laughing undoubtedly at one of his jokes, Amber was in the corner entertaining, and her dad was with Brooke, scowling at the room of people. Through all the people she saw, there was one person she wished she did. It was probably best he hadn't returned any of her calls. Things would be too messy.

Standing next to Liam as he shook hand after hand, Steffy looked down at the ring he'd given her and sighed. It was a beautiful cut and exquisite with its platinum setting, but she'd have to give it back until she was sure she wanted it. She'd just now finally been able to pry it from her finger, well Amber and her mother had worked on it together.

Locking eyes with Amber, Steffy made short work of a speedy escape from Liam and the dull conversation he was holding. She needed a dose of sanity and to tell her friend she'd heard her requests to end this farce and was ready to make a move. As she neared Amber, Steffy heard a familiar voice and her heart sank. _Justin._

Steffy loved Justin, but he reminded her of what she couldn't have. She'd tried calling Bill and texting after the day in the den, but he had ignored her. He had a right to be angry, but the way he went about their incident was what hurt. She wanted to tell him everything was a mistake and that he had gotten the wrong impression, but things propelled before she could, and with his rejection, she went along with the narrative, temporarily losing her will to fight.

Justin looked handsome, that was the first thing she noticed. His caramel skin looked amazing against her best friend's tan ivory skin. The second thing she noticed was how Justin's arm was looped through Amber's. Were they together? Had Amber brought him and not told her?

Swallowing her broken nerve, Steffy approached the pair and hugged her friend before extending a hand for Justin to shake. He took her hand, placing a tender kiss.

"Nice party," Justin complimented. "Sorry I was a little late."

Steffy could see his eyes scanning her, and she suddenly felt naked with noting but her cursed ring and her bracelet. _The bracelet Bill had given her._ For some reason, she couldn't part with it and modeled her whole look tonight around it. Blue eye shadow with silver accents and the necklace that inspired his purchase was a huge part of her look. _How could she not notice how much of her preparation was inspired by Bill?_

Shaking her thoughts, Steffy focused on Justin, knowing that at some point she had to sneak away. She needed to see Bill. She needed to know if this feeling was real. If she really thought of him this much because she wanted him or if it was just the excitement of something new.

Justin was saying something that Steffy only half listened to because her heart stopped when he walked in. Bill stepped into her grandfather's house and all her thoughts evaporated. She didn't care that Liam was there, her father's wishes didn't matter, and all these people watching her were forgotten.

Steffy stared until his eyes locked with hers and she slammed hers shut until he was right in front of her. He touched her arm and she shivered. _It was real._

"Nice party, princess."

"I don't feel like a princess," Steffy admitted. "I feel—" She opened her eyes and his brown orbs were gazing at her. He didn't seem angry like she thought he would be. "I feel like I made a huge mistake."

"Yeah?" He leaned in to kiss her cheek. "What mistake would that be?"

"Bill, I tried to call you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or to make you feel like I didn't care—I care."

Steffy was about to elaborate further until an annoying pest in her life appeared. Snapping out of her apologetic stance, Steffy became defensive. "Go away. I'm having a conversation. This is between Bill and I, Hope." Steffy gestured her hand at her stepsister and snarled. "Bill, this is my stepsister, Hope. She seems to think she has to be involved in everything I do. Excuse yourself before I throw you out, Hope."

"If I leave, Steffy, I'll be taking Bill with me. He's my date."

If it had been a bus hitting her it would have hurt less. Crumbling, Steffy retreated, and Amber was hot on her tail. She found herself in her grandfather's library, and once Amber closed the door behind them, Steffy lost it. Papers flew from the desk, curses were yelled, and Amber grabbed her shoulders. She'd never acted this way in front of anyone, including her best friend.

"Steffy, calm down. I promise I didn't know he was bringing her. I... I told Justin to bring him because I knew you wanted to see him, but I promise—"

"I'm going to kill her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Can we dance now?" Hope clung to Bill as he scanned the room. He was looking for her. Steffy had run off when he entered with Hope. Not the reaction he was expecting, but now he needed to hear her out. She was in the middle of telling him something when Hope appeared. That was just dumb luck.

"I actually, was in the middle of something with your sister when we got here. I need to find her."

"Steffy? Why would you want to talk to her? And she's not my sister. She's my dad's other daughter."

 _Other daughter?_ Now Bill saw why Steffy hated them so much. The girl was vapid and self centered. He'd figured that out on the drive over. Showing up with Hope was to make a statement, and now he saw it was the wrong statement. People had snapped pictures of them together and he was sure he would be on several covers with the wrong woman.

"Listen, Hope, I only agreed to be your date after you showed up at my office begging. You know I work closely with Steffy and I need to talk to her."

"Talking work at a party? My dad was right about you."

 _This got Bill's attention._ "What? What was your stepdad saying about me? He doesn't know me."

Hope obviously caught his dig but brushed it off and kept going. "That you're obsessed with work and winning. He thinks you're using work to get close to Steffy. I'd really hate it if her fiancé knew all this."

Bill laughed at her futile attempts to try and dissuade him from finding the object of his affection. Good thing for him he didn't give a damn about what Liam or Ridge thought.

"Your stepfather can discuss me until he's blue in the face, and you can tell Liam what ever you please. He can't do anything that could hurt me, but I could hurt him. And I could most definitely hurt your mother. You'd do well to remember that."

"You don't know my mom."

"Your dad, when is the last time you saw him? He go back to your aunt or is your mother still sneaking around with him at Loews Hotel? Room 1217, right?"

With that Bill walked off and left Hope stunned. Bringing her here was probably the biggest mistake he could have ever made, he saw that now. He was just angry and wanted to hurt Steffy. Now all he had done was hurt his chances of having what he really wanted. Damn his need for retribution.

Searching the room, Bill didn't see who he was looking for, but he did see Liam, glaring at him. Obviously he'd picked up on the tension between Bill and Steffy. Well good for him. It would make things easier when Bill took Steffy for his own. He'd made up his mind, he was back in the game.

Bill was walking, aimlessly, not sure of where to go until he felt his arm being pulled. Before he knew it, he was facing down his best friend and the woman he was sure his best friend was seeing, Amber.

"What the hell were you thinking? I should kick your ass right now," Amber seethed.

"I wasn't thinking. I was just—Where is Steffy? I need to talk to her."

"You pull this kind of stunt and you expect me to just point you in her direction? Hell no." Amber crossed her arms. "You give me one reason why I shouldn't knee you in the balls and throw you out on your ass?"

"Because i'm sorry. I don't take being hurt very well, and I care about Steffy. I thought she wanted all this. I thought she wanted him."

"She wants to be happy. She wants a choice and not feel forced into things. She wants to call this whole engagement off, but you may have messed everything up," Amber shrieked.

"She wants to call it off?"

"Yes!" Both Justin and Amber scolded.

"Dollar Bill, you messed up. How are you going to fix it?" Justin asked.

Bill ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Let me talk to you for a second."

Justin opened the door behind them and Bill walked in. He could hear sounds from the room, sniffling, and before he could question anything, the door slammed shut. It was kind of dark in the room but he could hear another person's movement, and when he walked up to twist the doorknob, he realized he was locked in.

"Just great," he fussed.

"Get out." He listened to the voice carefully and turned to face it.

"Steffy. I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you—"

 _Slap._ She slapped him so hard his jaw rattled. _He deserved that._ Bill tried to calm her down, but she slapped him again.

"Don't you touch me!" He grabbed her arm and she jerked away. It was when he realized she was wearing the bracelet he bought her. _Okay, he really messed up._

He touched her shoulder and she tried to fight him again. As he stepped closer to her, he saw the streaks of her makeup. She had been in here crying. He'd hurt her more than he thought.

She was throwing her arms, trying to break his hold on her, but he wouldn't let up. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix them.

"I'm sorry, Steffy. I had no idea—"

"No idea of what? That I had feelings or that coming here with her would actually hurt the bitch with the heart of stone? I never tried to hurt you intentionally. I'd never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't," Bill admitted. "You wouldn't because you're perfect and I'm the one with the problem."

"She takes everything from me," Steffy calmed at his words and sat on the floor. He took a seat next to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but refrained for now. "Ever since we were kids she's always wanted what I had. My dad loves her more than me and she was always the perfect daughter to him. I never measured up. The company was the only thing I ever had that she didn't get. Well that and you."

She looked at him, her beautiful eyes clouded with tears and he saw her. He saw the hurt and rejection and smoothed her tears away. "I thought of all the people I ever encountered, you would be immune to her. I thought she'd never sink her hooks into you."

He kissed her forehead and lingered there. "She doesn't have her hooks in me. How could she when I'm so wrapped up in you?"

"You don't mean that."

"I was an ass. When you called and texted, I ignored you when I should have listened. I was just hurt, but only someone I care about could hurt me."

"Why do you care when you could have perky, perfect Hope?"

"I don't want perky, and she's definitely not perfect. My idea of perfect has flaws. She's the kind of woman who puts the good of her family above what she wants, she's kind enough to not want to kick someone while they're down, and she has one hell of a backhand," he laughed. "She loves seafood, blue looks amazing on her because it accents her eyes, and she wants more than anything to be happy but will often stifle that for other people."

"Sounds like a head case," Steffy chuckled.

"Maybe," Bill shrugged. "But the more I think about it, the more I know that I want her to be my head case. I want her to be mine."

"Bill..."

"It's not a proposal. Maybe not even romantic, but it's how I feel. I came here mad at the world because I knew I'd have to watch you with another man, but now I want that feeling for every other man that sees us. You want me, I'm yours. I just need to know where you are on this."

"I'm engaged to another man."

Bill swallowed hard at her words, and she rushed to clarify.

"I don't mean it as an excuse to negate giving you an answer. It's just a fact. It's an example of how big of a mess I made. Here I am at my engagement party locked in a room, crying over a man that's not my intended."

"You're not crying anymore."

"No." She smiled. "No because the man that made me cry is very sweet. He's so used to showing the world one side of him but let's me see all the good things. The irresistible parts of him that deserves everything the world has to offer, and not a woman torn between two men."

"I'm a flawed man that has eyes for only one woman. There has never been anyone like you in my life before. I'm willing to fight for you, Steffy Forrester. I won't just hand you over to him when I know what's between us. You feel it."

Steffy nodded. "I've thought about you every day since we—"

"Had sex," he finished for her. "We had sex and it was the most powerful thing I've ever felt."

"Me too," Steffy admitted. "I've never been so connected to anyone. You get me, Bill." He made a silly smirk and she smacked him. "You know what I mean."

"I do," he agreed. "You get me too. So what do we do?"

"I have to break things off with Liam. I was getting through tonight and then I was going to end the engagement."

"And the relationship?"

"Bill..."

"I'm not going to share you."

Steffy's lip trembled and Bill took it upon himself to draw her closer. He slid his fingers into her hair and pushed their mouths together. She was hesitant, probably thinking about the party going on for her outside the door, but he didn't care. A part of him wishes they were found this way. It would kill two birds with one stone, Liam and Ridge.

Kissing her lips, gliding to her neck, Bill cradled her in his arms. Gently, he laid her on the floor and took her hand in his. He continued to kiss her as he gripped her shaky hand tighter.

"Relax," he whispered into her mouth. "I won't hurt you." He gripped her hand tighter and touched the inconvenient reminder of where they were. That stupid ring wasn't going to stand in his way. Gripping it, and pulling the ring from her hand, he tossed it behind him. She gasped, and he ran his finger down her full lips. "There is no way in hell i'm kissing you while you're wearing that asshole's ring."

"Please don't lose it. I have to give it back."

"You don't have to do anything. You never have to do anything."

She smiled at him and he touched her beautiful face. "I want you, Bill."

"Right here?"

"Please?"

Bill was overjoyed, hearing her request. He didn't want her, he needed her. He'd finally admitted it.

Pulling her panties down, Bill debated undressing her or just going for it, fully dressed and decided he couldn't wait. He kept condoms in his wallet, he pulled one out and only dropped his pants, bunching her dress up around her waist, leaving her stilettos on. He'd dreamed of having her in heels, it was sexy.

Steffy held his hips as he guided himself inside her. She felt amazing, better than the last time, and this time it was even more intoxicating. The danger, the promise that this wouldn't be their last time, and the knowledge that she wanted him as much and he did her made him crazy. And her breath on his neck was driving him. Harder and faster deeper and rougher.

"Bill, Bill, yes," she chanted as her stilettos dug into his ass. "Oh God, harder, Bill."

He loved this. A woman that mirrored his own sexual appetite. She was clutching him as each ramrod stroke brought them closer together. Maybe she wanted them to get caught as well. It would sure get her out of explaining things.

Gasping, gripping his neck tighter, she kissed him harder and he moved his hands down to caress her body. Sucking the only air that seemed to be free in the room, he exhaled into her mouth and she bit down on his lip. Pulling himself up a little, he gripped the leg that was wrapped around him and drove himself deep into her all-consuming core. Listening to her say his name quietly, he pushed harder and her ramblings stopped while he gave her body the workout it deserved.

Stretching her self-lubricated walls, he was captivated by the hoarse cries of his name. Lifting her from the floor, he slid his hand down her back bringing them eye to eye. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought them closer and he indulged himself in a brief kiss before pushing her back. Sliding her back a fraction, he planted her hands behind her back and rolled his hips forward. Stretching her legs around his waist, she caught on to what he was aiming for and he grinned, running his hand down the front of her clothed chest.

Stopping at her breasts, he traced patterns on them with his fingers and felt her tremble. He'd made women tremble before, but never one like her. He had been with many women, but there was something about Steffy he just had to have. Besides the fact that she felt so damn good, he knew there was more to her. She was a magnificent person and he was finally getting the moment he had craved since kissing her full lips.

Shifting to feel more of her, Bill took his time. Stroking her gently, making her body roll to his, making her feel the longing between them. Reaching for her hips, he brought her closer and placed them pelvis to pelvis with her breathing lining his lips. Watching as she opened her mouth to speak, he thrust forward, taking her breath away.

"Uuhh, Bill."

Raising herself and rolling her hips against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he bit down on her shoulder. "You feel so good."

"I'm almost there, Bill," she breathed out, pressing her hands to his shoulders.

"Kiss me again."

Throwing his hips forward, holding her in place, he buried himself inside her as deep as he could and opened the floodgates to her warm, wet, explosion. "Bill," she screamed, digging her nails into his shoulder. "Oh, God."

As she convulsed and clutched around him, he paused, trying to slow it down, but one last movement from her sent him sliding into pleasure he had never known. Strumming her back with his fingers, he shook with his release and ran his hands up to the back of her head to bring her forehead to his. As his ragged breathing began to slow, their eyes met and they shared a moment of silence.

Giving him a gentle peck on the lips, she exhaled and he just sat still, trying to stay in the moment. He was there with her, blocking out the world until a boom against the door broke their trance. Looking away from him, she focused on the sound, and he knew the moment was gone.

"Promise me you won't run," Bill requested when she jumped up and tried to brush over her appearance.

"I won't. Promise me you will give me a little time."

"A little, not long." He touched her cheek before moving a strand of hair from her face. "I need to be with you."

"I think I'm figuring out that I need that too." She said it freely and he inhaled her air.

"I'm glad you did." He pulled out his phone and she looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I know how to get us out of here. Not that I wouldn't love spending the rest of the night wrapped up in you." She blushed. "I just have to get rid of this," he pointed at the condom, "and we might want to freshen up."

Bill hit a button on his phone for FaceTime and got Justin in a few rings. Pulling Steffy to him, he kissed her and she let out a cute giggle. While they were all smiles, Justin didn't look so pleased.

"Bill, take Steffy and get her out of here. Her father is being arrested for embezzlement. Amber is coming to let you two out."

Bill tried to shut it off, but Steffy heard every word. "Steffy, come with me."

"I can't just leave my dad."

"Steffy, you can and you will. We're going to have to sneak out of here. Think about how it would look to see you reemerging with me."

"You don't have to come."

"There is no way in hell i'm letting you go into that lion's den alone."

He saw her expression soften and she clutched his hand. "You would do that?"

"I'd do just about anything for you."

And so he did. Bill swept her out the back, away from prying eyes and into his car. The entire way to his house, he gripped her hand. Tonight wasn't what he expected, but he'd made headway with her. Now he just wanted to know what was going on with Ridge. He didn't really believe he'd be stupid enough to get caught stealing from his mother's foundation. Someone was setting him up.


	11. Chapter 11

"I feel like I slept forever," Steffy yawned as she rose from Bill's comfortable silk sheets. What time is it? She ruffled her messy hair and he just grinned at her. "What?"

"Do you alway wake up this sexy? I mean, is it a thing you do every day or is it just for show? Are you trying to keep me interested or what?"

Steffy chuckled and pushed him down on the bed, this was new to her. She wasn't used to waking up to such a warm greeting.

"I do this thing in my sleep that helps me out," she joked.

"Keep doing it. I want to wake up to this daily."

"Daily, huh? Well I have my own place, I don't know how that would work."

Bill shivered at her words, and it wasn't lost on Steffy. _So he was one of those?_ He wanted the sex and the fun but none of the real stuff. She wasn't sure what to do with that.

"You know what? I think I need to get dressed. I'm sure there is a PR nightmare waiting for me at the office, and I'm already going to have to explain my whereabouts." Steffy rolled off of Bill, and he caught her waist.

"Don't go. I'm not ready for you to leave."

"I don't want to overstay my welcome." She kissed him gently and leaned back. "It's okay. I understand."

"I don't get it. What are you understanding?"

"Bill, you don't do serious. You've probably never even told a woman you love her outside of your family, and that's okay. On the list of things I have to do, making you tell me anything resembling that isn't on it. You have feelings for me, I get that, I have them for you, but I won't invest in something that's going to hurt in the end. I've already done that before. I'm walking away from exactly that."

"Steffy," Bill sat up, grabbing her hand. She could tell they were about to have a real moment. "I've never said I loved a woman outside of my family because I never have. I'm not experienced with that kind of emotion for a woman. All I know is that I enjoy my time with you. When you're not around I think about you. When I thought you were going to marry him I wanted to forget you, but I realized I can't. I couldn't and I didn't want to. I've never felt that."

Steffy held his hand tighter. "You don't have the best history with love, me either. The only men I thought I loved were using me. Rick to get back at my dad, Liam—maybe he just loves the thought of me and the power I could give him, but I'm not unscathed. I've been through a lot, I'm not even sure if my dad loves me anymore, but I'm not shutting myself off to it. I deserve love, I've come to terms with that. I won't settle for less."

"I want to be with you. I'd treat you—"

"Like the most important person in your world," Steffy cut him off. "I know that, I can look at you and see that, but I'd always wonder if I made you become something you're not or if you opened yourself up to everything we had become. I'm so scared, Bill."

"Don't be afraid of me. I don't want you to think that you're forcing something; you're not. I wanted you, I pursued you. I'm willing to try anything for you."

Steffy smiles and he touched her cheek. "Your dad loves you, he just has a messed up way of showing it. I didn't use to think mine did, but we're in a good place now. It took a while."

"He made you so hard and angry about life."

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything you say, Bill. I listened to you that night. I never forgot all the things you said to me. It made me feel closer to you. I opened up to you more than I ever have with anyone."

"It's why I had to find you," Bill admitted. "Every woman I was involved with after that night I looked for you in them. No one compared that's when I knew I had to get off my ass and find the real thing."

"I don't understand," Steffy told him, and he sat up. She was almost nervous about what he would say.

"My dad wanted me here to run his company. He's getting older and wants to take a step back, Spencer Publications will be mine. He brought me here to learn how to run all aspects from New York once I went back, Justin and I were going to be here short-term."

"But you bought a house. How does that work?"

"I got here and Liam approached me about your company, so I looked into them. My dad also was in love with your grandmother years ago, and when I heard that name, I knew. My Steffy was Stephanie Forrester, CEO to the Forrester family business, and I knew I had to be here. There was no way I was walking away from her or letting her walk away from me."

"So you stalked me?" Steffy knew she should be a little off put, but she kind of found it cute. She had no idea he'd looked for her.

"It was a series of happy coincidences, but after I knew where you were, I did watch you."

"Wow. Ummh, I'm not sure if I should be offended or impressed."

"It got us here, waking up to each other. It got me to admit that I'll fight for you and that's huge for me. I've never fought for a woman."

"So that night at the restaurant, did you mess our plans up on purpose?" Steffy assumed he had, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Of course I did. I saw an opportunity and took it."

"I don't like being deceived, Bill. From here on out, we're completely straight with each other."

"I'm not the one with secrets, Steffy. There are so many people around you with so many secrets."

Steffy got an eerie feeling with that statement, but brushed it off. He'd made it clear he wasn't a fan of her father. That had to be who he meant.

"Just always be honest, please, Bill. I think of you as one of the few that alway has been with me."

"I won't lie to you."

Steffy hugged him, hoping that it was the case. She already had a lot to tackle today, she just hoped her involvement with Bill stayed free from all of that. She needed her safe place.

* * *

"Dollar Bill," Justin greeted as he walked into the office. "I sure hope your night was as eventful as mine."

"Justin, chill. I'm not going to tell you what color her panties are or anything like that. We're not going there."

"What?" Justin's eyes bucked. "Me and Amber sat up talking all night and I got a lot of information on the mighty Logans. I was speaking

on you connecting with Steffy, but I see you got a lot more done than me. So, Dollar, what color are the panties? Black, I bet, she seems like a black, barely there kind of girl."

"We're not talking about her like this. She's important, Justin, not some joke like the rest."

Justin laughed. "I know that. I just wanted a reaction."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes. I now know that you see her as important, so I got my answer about you being the one to set up her father. Amber doesn't think Ridge is guilty."

"I didn't set him up. I was thinking something a little more personal for my attack on Ridge Forrester."

"Something personal like sleeping with his daughter at her engagement party and making sure her fiancé knows about it?" Bill and Justin's attention shot to the door. _Liam._

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Bill actually smiled at this. He had been waiting for the inevitable conversation between he and Liam.

"I found this, along with a condom wrapper in my fiancé's grandfather's library." He was holding up the engagement ring Bill had snatched off Steffy's finger.

"Oh, how insensitive of me. I meant to drop it off on your—scratch that, Steffy's doorstep, since you can't afford your own place and all."

"I waited up all night for her. I was worried."

"It's a fine time to start being worried about her. What about all those times she waited up for you?"

"I thought, that first time you eluded that you met her, I thought I felt tension. You were sleeping with her then, weren't you?"

"You have no faith in your woman do you? She's not like that to keep it going on that long. Besides, if I had been with her that long ago, she never would have been allowed to share a bed with you again. I don't share when I want something."

"Then when?"

"Does it really matter?" Bill stood from his desk and crossed the room. Justin tried to jump between he and Liam, but Bill wasn't having it. He wanted to be eye to eye with the asshole who had broken the spirit of the woman he cared so deeply for.

"All you need to know is that I'm here now. I've been with her and I know what she needs. I'm going to see to it that she has everything. Everything she wants, everything she needs, and everything you can't possibly manage to provide. She's going to be mine."

"You're so sure of yourself," Liam snickered. "She's been mine for three years. You can't erase that."

"And I've had her twice and your ring is off."

"That day when I came by, her birthday, she was with you?"

"Yes."

"But you're so confident, why didn't you march her right out and flaunt your affair in my face?" Liam laughed. "Because you know given the choice she might not pick you."

"Pick me?"

"You've been lurking around my fiancé since the day you arrived, and now I'm sure you're doing it to get back at Ridge for whatever reason. I love her, I'm not giving up what we have because she's intriguing to you for the moment. I'm trying to build a life with her."

"So am I."

Bill said it and stunned himself. In the talk they'd had earlier this morning, Steffy was waiting for him to give her this, but only did it fly out of his mouth when he felt the need to prove his devotion. He wouldn't let Liam flaunt his years around like they meant more than him being completely committed to making Steffy happy.

"This isn't a game to me, and making her reveal what we had to you before she was ready wasn't high on my list of priorities. You don't matter to me, she does," Bill informed Liam.

"Well, then step aside. You know that she was confused that day. You preyed on her vulnerability."

"I've never stepped aside from anything."

"Well do it now. Do it for Steffy. She doesn't need you confusing her, not when she really loves me."

"If she really loves you, she will tell me to step aside. She hasn't."

The words left his mouth and his office door opened. "Bill, I thought we could have that breakfast I ran out on this morning. I'm sorry, the morning was hectic and I have no idea where—" Her smile that once brightened the room fell. "Liam." She hadn't noticed him standing there on her way in. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently finding out that you slept with him at our engagement party and then spent the night."

Steffy dropped the bag she was holding, and Justin quickly retrieved it and exited the room. Bill had almost forgotten he was there.

"Liam, I'm sorry." Tears glittered in Steffy's eyes and Bill wanted to comfort her, but he had to see what she would say—how she would handle this.

"Steffy, tell him you made a mistake and this will never happen again," Liam demanded.

Bill watched as her eyes danced between both of them and waited for her response. His heart beat faster as he looked at her unreadable face.

"I'm sorry—Bill. Getting engaged was a mistake and I never meant to hurt you."

"Steffy," Liam pleaded. "What are you saying?"

"I can't marry you, Liam. Not when I have feelings for Bill."

"He's using you, Steffy," Liam threw out. "Some sick revenge against your dad."

"He would never," Steffy defended. "This is deeper than all that. I think you should go."

"Steffy—"

"Liam, please. I can't do this with you here. I'll meet you at home. We need to discuss where we stand."

"I'm not leaving you with him."

"You have no choice," Steffy warned.

Liam left reluctantly, and Steffy stayed behind. Bill waited until the coast was clear and reached for her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"I just spent all morning trying to figure out who set my dad up and how to clear his name. Look me in the eye and promise me it wasn't you."

"Steffy—"

"Promise me, Bill."

"I promise."

"You didn't do this, but what were you planning?"

Bill swallowed hard and framed her face with his hands. "It has nothing to do with me wanting to be with you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then what?"

"Brooke."

"What about her?"

"The best way to hurt a man is through the woman he loves. Always remember that."

He watched her expression and relaxed when she shrugged. "I don't care much about what happens to her. Do your worst."

"I plan to." Bill stalled a minute before asking the question that was plaguing him. "Are you going to end it with him?"

"I broke off the engagement, but the rest will have to just be between me and Liam for now. You promised to give me time, Bill. Just like I'm leaving you to your plans for Brooke and my dad, you have to let me handle my relationship."

"I'm not a patient man, Steffy. I won't watch you with him."

"And I wouldn't ask you to. I'm not trying to make this difficult for anyone."

"I know you're not," Bill acknowledged. "I just want to know when I'll have you again. I don't do well with withdrawals."

"As much as you miss me when I'm not around, I miss you too, Bill. This just isn't an easy situation."

"Will I be able to see you tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner and maybe some desert?"

"Sounds delicious," she smirked. "But let me get back to you after I take care of a few things."

Steffy walked toward the door and stopped. "I wished there was a quick answer I could give you."

"I know you do."

"I'll see you soon, Bill. I promise."

She left and he felt a little of the air leave the room. He wished he had her free and clear, but he knew she had history with Liam. She was a good person, she didn't want to hurt either of them. She'd make the decision that made the most sense for everyone.

Now Bill just had to make her see that he was all in. He knew she questioned that. Hell, he'd question it too if he hadn't just realized in the heat of the moment that she was it for him. Maybe if he hadn't been such a coward he would have told her that. _Baby steps._ This was frightening territory for him.


	12. Chapter 12

"So you're really doing this? Like really, Steffy?" Liam questioned. She'd spent the better portion of the afternoon explaining her actions and what led her to them.

"You walked out on me. The decision wasn't instantaneous, it came with a lot of doubt and waiting for you to want me."

"No. You're not going to do that. I want you, I've always wanted you."

"Not lately. Liam, we hadn't had sex in almost two months. That's not wanting me, that's freezing me out."

"So what, you hop to the first waiting—dammit, Steffy, I hired him. I hired him to promote our company not to get into your pants. How could you do this? And for a damn stranger."

Steffy had listened to Liam scold her like a child and had just about enough of him condescending to her. "Bill isn't a stranger, and this didn't just happen overnight. You were never here, you're off banging god knows who, and yes, I got tired. Tired of waiting and tired of being the only one in this relationship. I deserve better."

"And he's better? He's quite possibly setting up your father, but he's better suited than me? How the hell do you get off?"

"Liam, just because your lips are glued to my father's ass doesn't make you better than Bill. At least he's honest about the fact that he hates him. You only love my dad because he praises you. He'd love nothing more than for us to get married because it would mean he gains you as a son. It has nothing to do with me or my happiness."

"Are you saying you were never happy with me?"

"There was a time I was," she admitted. "But then it changed, much like you did."

"I didn't change," he barked. "You did. Work was all you cared about. It wasn't about us anymore, it was about how can I please the board, how can I make daddy proud."

"You asshole," Steffy snapped. "You want to know why I turned to Bill? It's because he doesn't need me to survive. I'm not having to constantly coddle him and teach him how succeed. He wants something, he takes it. He doesn't need someone to hand it to him."

Steffy was going off so hard, she hadn't noticed the look on Liam's face. _She'd hurt him._

"That's what you think of me? You think I use you to further my career?"

"I was angry, I just blurted out hurtful things."

"Hurtful but a reflection of what you really feel. You don't have to worry, Steffy. I'll get out of your way."

"Liam—"

"No, really. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"I didn't pretend anything. I have feelings for you. I never faked that."

"Then why? At our engagement party, Steffy. You care so little for me you'd do that there?"

"It wasn't planned. We got locked in and—"

"And what, you decided the magical way to get out was to let him do you on the floor? You could have called me, I would have come running." He paused for a second and then looked at her again. "But then I would have seen your reaction to seeing him walk in with Hope. That's what this was all about, wasn't it? Hope."

"He's not the first man linked to me that went her way."

"And how many times do I have to tell you I had no idea what I was doing? I was drunk. Besides, I didn't sleep with her."

"Right," Steffy nodded. "You just happened to find your penis in her mouth. It's a good thing you can't get pregnant that way. With the stains I saw, she was sure to have little Liam junior floating around in there."

They swore to never bring this up again, but Liam had been with her father and Brooke at a party at their house and somehow ended up in Brooke's cabin with Hope. They'd been dating a little over a year and a half when this happened. Hope was sure to let Steffy know something had gone on, and Liam swore it would never happen again. In the back of her mind, Steffy thought Hope was the woman Liam was seeing behind her back, she just had no proof.

"You said you forgave me."

"Liam, how could I ever forget that? You cheated on me with my stepsister. I know you don't see it as cheating, but it was. I'll never get over it. I told you, I explained how they always want everything I have, and you fell for it."

"I made a mistake. Haven't you ever made a mistake? What about sleeping with Bill while engaged to me?"

"That wasn't a mistake. I realize it's what I had been fighting and denying myself." Steffy nodded her head. "He didn't push me, he was completely gentle. I told him I wanted him."

Liam scoffed and ran his hand over her cheek. "He's playing you. He knows what you want to hear and tells you exactly that. I looked into him. Did you know his family has a past with yours?"

"Wow." Steffy sighed. "Instead of talking to me, trying to work through this, you'd rather bash Bill?"

"He's not a good guy, Steffy."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'll be the judge of that, not you, and to answer your question, yes. I know all about our family history. Bill was forthcoming with all that before we slept together."

"So that's it? We're just over because of him?"

"Not because of him, because of us. Liam we haven't been happy for a while."

"I know that, but I thought we could at least talk about this. I proposed to you—"

"Why? Did you propose because you can't see your life without me or because you just needed a way to keep us together? Did you look at me and figure out that you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life or was it just a natural step in progression? Did it seem like the logical next step or did you just know you needed me?"

Liam didn't answer, and Steffy nodded. "I won't make you leave the company. I still want to be your friend."

"You're the only woman I've ever loved."

"And you're the only man I've ever come close to having thoughts of forever with for now, but don't you want more?"

"I want you."

"If it's right, we will find our way back. Just not now. Right now, it's not right."

"Will it ever be?"

"I don't know," Steffy said honestly.

"When he messes up, I'll be here for you."

"I'm not running to Bill. I'm running to a possibility. I want very much for you to find happiness as well."

"I'm not giving up on us. You do this, you get him out of your system, and I'll be here to love you when he shows you his true colors."

Steffy pushed the suitcase between them toward Liam and offered a sad smile. "Goodbye, Liam."

"I won't give up, Steffy," Liam advised as he rolled his suitcase out of her room.

Steffy sighed into the air as Liam made trip after trip to retrieve his things. When he retrieved the last load, she sat down on the bed and hugged herself. She wasn't sure if this was right. She didn't know if her life would ever be as full as she wanted it to be, but she had to try. Now, she was finally making a decision that was all her own. She just hoped it was the one that would lead her to everything she had been looking for.

* * *

"You know if you stare at that thing any longer, it might grow legs and walk away."

Bill looked at Justin and huffed. He'd been staring at his phone ever since he got home. Steffy said she would be in touch soon, but he hoped she meant tonight.

"It's not funny, Justin. I've never waited on anything like this."

Justin took a seat opposite Bill and laid his phone on the table. "Talk to me, Bill. What does this woman really mean to you? You've been with a lot of women, but I've never seen you be this reckless. You slept with a woman at her engagement party."

"I couldn't let her marry him!" Bill surprised himself with his rebuttal.

"And then you flaun your affair in the guys face when he comes to talk to you. What happened anyway? I got the hell out of there once she showed up."

"She broke the engagement and made him leave."

"So she's with you now?"

"Not exactly," Bill breathed out. "She broke the engagement and said she needed to discuss the rest with him in private. She could decide to stay with that asshole."

"Hence why you're staring at the phone."

Justin laughed, and Bill's head snapped up. "What?"

"Any other time you would have moved on. You got it bad, Bill."

"I want Steffy. She's the only woman I've ever met worth all this."

"And you better remember that from here on out."

Bill's eyes shot to the door, and the woman of his dreams walked through. Justin politely excused himself, leaving nothing but the silence and questions, clouding Bill's brain in the air.

"Steffy," Bill uttered. "What—"

Her finger slid to his lips and she shook her head. "You were patient, you waited, so let me talk. Liam moved out we're—"

He didn't let her finish. Picking her up, swinging her around in his arms, Bill sat her down on his desk and ran his hand up the side of her face.

"You're free?"

She nodded, and Bill ran his hand down her face once more leaning in. Sealing his lips against hers, he kissed her like he'd found his forever. It's when he realized he had.

In instant submission, her legs and arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and he gripped her hips, holding her there. The sweltering room gave way to his desires, but the need to show her that this was so much more breathed through.

"Wait," Bill pulled back.

Steffy looked confused, without relinquishing her hold on him.

"I want to show you something."

"Show me afterward," Steffy requested and took his lips again, weakening his resolve.

Regaining his strength, Bill brushed the hair from her face and sighed. "Do you know how easy it would be to lock myself away with you any never come up for air?"

Steffy smiled and nodded her head. "I think it would feel extraordinary."

"One day, sweetheart. One day. But not today, come with me."

He picked her up from the desk and placed her feet on the floor. Grabbing her hand, he led her to his backyard. He'd hoped she would show up and made arrangements just in case.

"Bill!" Steffy threw her arms around him.

He'd arranged for them to have that dinner he wanted to present her with for her birthday. He had his staff waiting poolside with the meal on warmers and champagne chilling under his enclosed dome.

"I owed you," Bill shrugged. "I just want to apologize to you again. I should have heard you out before I reacted. I'll never make that mistake again."

"This is—it's perfect." Bill could see the tears twinkling in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You okay?"

"No one has ever done anything like this for me. It's surreal."

"That's a shame. This is only the start of what I want with you. You just have to be open to letting me take you places you've never been before." A smile stretched across her face, and Bill got the confirmation he needed. "Let me show you the world according to Bill Spencer."

"That should be scary to me," Steffy laughed.

"Is it?"

"Not at all. I'm ready," Steffy voiced, and Bill gave her hips a squeeze.

"First dinner, and after that, I want to take you shopping."

"Shopping?"

"It's time the real Steffy showed up again. I want the real Steffy beside me, not this carbon copy your father concocted."

Saying that seemed to send a flicker through Steffy that wasn't missed by Bill. "What?"

"Our lawyer was able to get my dad released on bail. He's on house arrest, but on bail."

"Well good for him." Bill kissed the side of her head. "I'm going to enjoy spoiling you and driving him crazy in the process. I'm here for you, only you."

"I believe you." Steffy nodded. "I really do."

"I need for you to." Bill pulled her into a seat and slid closer to her. "You look absolutely radiant. It must be the dead weight you shed."

"You're crazy, Bill," she laughed. "You're always going out of your way to make me smile."

"I'd like for that to be my job."

"I'm still interviewing," she joked. "I'll let you know when the job is yours."

"When?" he chuckled. "So there isn't an if, it's when?"

"I don't have time for games. Don't play them with me, and I'm sure one day I won't see anyone but you."

Any other time Bill would be heading for the nearest exit, but now he only found the overwhelming need to move closer over taking him. He hoped it lasted forever. Steffy had done the impossible.

"Playing games is the last thing on my mind."


	13. Chapter 13

"Bill, come on, stop." Steffy giggled. _When was the last time she'd giggled?_ "You have to put me down."

"What if I don't want to?" Bill queried. "What if I want to keep your hips right between my palms?"

"Then you'd have to carry me into Forrester, and I don't think you want to do that today."

"Why not today?" He nibbled her ear. "I want to be one of those boyfriends that pops up and slides right on in."

"I mean, you could do that, but what about my other boyfriends? Won't they get jealous?" she mused.

"I'll break the hand of any man that touches you."

Steffy put her forehead against Bill's and exhaled. "You don't get to act barbaric, baby. That's not a good look for you. You're too secure for that, remember?"

"I'm very secure," Bill pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. "And you know why, but as I've said before, I don't share my girl with anyone. I know Liam is probably sniffing around."

Two weeks had passed since Steffy asked Liam to move out, and although she was keeping their breakup close to the vest, she and Bill had given in to the inevitable. She could lie to everyone around her, but she knew in her heart she couldn't leave Bill to chance. Any other woman being with him would set her off. She'd figured that out one day when he stopped by the office and caught the attention of Hope and a few interns. She'd wanted to fire them all, and Hope had only been back a week.

"He's umm—" She wouldn't lie to him, she'd promised and made him promise honesty. "All that matters is how I react to his advances. I know who I'm with. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't, worry about you. I worry about dislocating his limbs when I see him again."

"You promised me you wouldn't get physical, Bill. I mean, we did sneak around behind his back. It's just taking him longer to understand that we're not together anymore. And no one knows about us."

"What are you waiting for?"

She could feel his impatience, and felt horrible. She'd been informed by her grandfather that after Ridge's arrest the only thing stabilizing the company's reputation was her engagement that he wasn't aware she'd broken. It was the reason why she hadn't been able to announce her relationship with Bill or her split with Liam. Liam was taking full advantage of the situation, and Bill was over it.

"You know why I can't, I'm sorry."

"I understand, I do, but I don't like it. He knows we had a thing he should only assume you're with me."

"That's cocky, Bill. Besides, I kinda told him I wasn't running straight to you."

"But you did."

"It took me a few hours," she joked.

"Should have been minutes, but we more than made up for it."

"Yeah, I think we did." Steffy wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stepped between her legs on the counter he had placed her on. "You need to go home and get dressed."

"Yes, and you need to get your ass off the counter," Amber hissed as she walked into the kitchen. They'd been lucky enough the last two weeks for Bill to get out before Amber woke, but not today.

Steffy tucked her head into Bill's shoulder and Amber snapped at her. "Don't try that bashful bit with me. I know you're screwing. I heard you last week. _Oh Bill, harder, Bill. Pull my hair, spank me."_

Bill laughed and Steffy elbowed him. "I did not beg to be spanked."

"Sounded like you didn't have to," Amber teased. "No, seriously, I figured you two were hooking up. You just better be careful outside of these two houses."

"I know. We are," Steffy informed Amber.

"How jacked up is it that you finally get a real relationship and have to hide it?"

Steffy was only half listening to Amber's rambling. Bill had slid his tongue over her lips and she'd sucked it into her mouth. They were so new and once he stepped out of that door, they wouldn't get to do this again until they got home. The days were long and hard.

"Just ignore me then," Amber voiced and Steffy finally pulled away.

"Go, Bill." She pushed at his broad chest. "I'll see you tonight."

"Have a good day." Bill kissed her one last time before leaving.

Steffy sat on the counter for a few moment after he left and only jumped down when Amber cleared her throat. Steffy pulled her robe closed and ran her hand through her hair.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?"

Steffy wasn't ready for that question, she wasn't even sure how to answer it. "We're having fun," she went with.

"Steffy, admit it. You're keeping him under wraps for business reasons, but you're spending every night with him."

"And how would you know that?"

"You've missed Wednesday Cosmos twice. And your mom says you haven't had your Sunday dinner in two weeks."

"That's two days out of the week," Steffy rebuffed.

"And your walls are—well they aren't thin, but I listened at your door."

"Okay, that's officially creepy. Stop that."

"I heard voices. I wanted to make sure you weren't sneaking Lassie in. And then it was just intriguing afterward. You're really vocal during sex. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I didn't either," Steffy finally cracked a smile. "He's not like Liam. It's uh—he doesn't mind making sure I'm satisfied in every way I can be before he even gets close. He—"

"Wait, your not giving him a lazy lay, are you? You're reciprocating, right?"

"Yes." Steffy blushed, hiding her face. "I don't like to stop when I'm with him. It feels so good I feel like I could go all day and night."

"I'm proud of you, honey!" Amber bumped her shoulder. "That's amazing. I've heard that lie about the stomach being the way to a man's heart, but who gives a damn about a chick that can cook but can't handle a decent reverse cowboy? You're doing the reverse cowboy, right? Ooh, what about that sit and spin I taught you?"

"Amber," Steffy stopped her. "I know how to have sex and satisfy my boyfriend in the bedroom."

"Boyfriend, huh? Well I guess you don't need my help."

"He kinda just said it this morning. It's good, right?"

"It's great. He's only had a few girlfriends. His last semi serious was a chick named Katie, but he dropped her after she tried to go all Susie Homemaker at his house. She flipped out on him."

This was all new to Steffy. She knew he had other relationships, and she'd heard the name Katie before, but she had no idea it ended badly. Bill didn't talk about it much.

"What happened?"

"Justin told me all this—pillow talk, but it's another one of the reasons Bill was set on staying here. Besides running into his Steffy, of course, they needed a change of scenery. Bill didn't tell you this?"

"He told me about her, but not everything. So he's afraid to get that close to someone. Noted."

"Not someone. Her. He's staying every night with you, and you practically had to push him out of here. I'm sure it's different with you two."

"Yeah," Steffy said absently. "I'm going to go ahead and get ready."

Steffy stepped into her room and closed the door behind herself. She sat on the bed for a second before lying back. Her sheets still held Bill's scent. She balled them in her hands and sighed. She was falling for him. She just hoped he was going to be there to catch her.

* * *

"Bill." His head snapped up at his father's voice. He had just finished a conference call with his Tokyo outlet. "I need a minute."

"Yeah? I have another meeting in an hour."

"Well then let me get straight to it. I want you to call off whatever plans you have for Ridge Forrester."

Bill looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Because I should have never asked you to get involved in the first place, and now that you're in love with his daughter, I don't want to ruin that."

"Dad, Steffy knows Ridge has unfinished business with our family, and he's not exactly her favorite person."

With the simple omission or rebuttal for his claim to be in love with Steffy, Bill had shown his hand. _His father caught it._

"I mean—if we were—she would be fine."

Bill tried to cover and Senior held his hand up. "Just do me a favor and call it off. I no longer want you involved."

Bill nodded his head and didn't push further. His meeting was on his mind, and he was anxious to get there. He didn't have time to grill his father about the sudden change of heart about his sworn enemy.

"Dad, I want to talk about this later, but—"

"You have a meeting to get to. Scoot. I'll explain it all later."

Doing as he was told, Bill gathered his things and left the building. He was sure he wouldn't be back after his meeting and looked forward to what tonight would bring. He couldn't wait to spend his night with Steffy.

Driving to the office that held the person he was meeting, he sighed as he parked. This was going to be a tiresome one. He'd anticipated the possible stress he'd feel walking in.

Luckily for Bill, as he stepped off of the elevator, he ran into a friendly face to escort him to his destination. _As if he didn't already know where he was going._

"Thank you," Bill spoke as he took a seat.

"She will be in soon. She's just wrapping up."

"Sure thing. I'll wait."

Bill sat in the office busying himself with his never ending line of emails. Someone always wanted something. He guessed that was the cost of being the boss. He hardly had time to breathe during the day.

"I'm going to need to make a call first," Bill heard spoken into the room as the door flew open. He heard a voice ask her if there was a problem. "No, not officially, but I need to move some plans. This is out of nowhere, and I had something planned. I don't like it when he does this."

"He just wants things stable around here. Besides, it's not like you are going to be forced to be with some stranger."

As the door shut, Bill cleared his throat and she jumped. "Bill, you scared me. I was just going to call you, but I have a meeting. Can you wait for me or are you too busy?"

"Save the call, Steffy. I'm your meeting."

Steffy looked puzzled and pulled her phone out. "It says I'm meeting the owner of G Style magazine."

"I'm wounded that you didn't do your research. G style was mine and Justin's before Spencer acquired it."

"Right," Steffy breathed out. "I'm pretty sure I knew that. It's just been a hectic day. Things aren't going well here. My dad has totally screwed us by pissing off whoever was mad enough to steal from our foundation. It's blowing back on all of us. Especially me."

"You're the boss, and as horrible as it is, they're going to associate it with you, for now." Bill stood and walked toward the door. Making sure it was closed, he looked at her and smiled. "What are you wearing?"

Steffy had on a white cold shouldered dress with black buttons. It hit her about mid thigh and showed off too much of her legs for Bill to ignore. Finally he was staring at the woman he'd spent so much time looking for.

"I might have bought a few things." She smiled.

"If you would have let me take you that day, I would have gotten you whatever you wanted."

"It was sweet, Bill, truly, but I wanted to be able to wow you. I couldn't do that if you saw everything I had before I was ready."

"You look good in anything. You could make a paper bag sexy, but you look more like you."

"I feel more like me." He loved the smile that lined her lips.

"Good. So what's this call you wanted to place about? You have my undivided attention."

Steffy crossed the room and threw her arms around him. "First things first." She leaned into a sweet kiss that he reciprocated and picked her up in the process. Walking her to her desk, he sat her on top of it. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her body.

"Steffy, you're making it hard to stop. Unless you want to be spread out on this desk, stop it."

Heated breathing hit his cheek as she pulled back and ran her fingers over her own swollen lips. "Sorry. I just needed—"

"Apologies aren't a thing you need to issue me for a greeting like that."

"I just know I made the no affection here rule, but it's hard when it's all I want to do."

"You think I mind? If things weren't so crazy here you'd have to beat me out of this office."

"And me from yours, so what's with the meeting?"

"It's the excuse I used to be able to see you. I know how stressed you've been since the arrest and thought you might need a distraction. I scheduled and hour and a half for us. No one will question a meeting."

"Right." she nodded. "I needed this."

"Me too."

Bill kissed her again, and she moaned into his mouth. It was sexy, it drove him further. She was sitting on her desk, and he dropped to the floor.

Grabbing her foot, Bill slid her heel off and kissed her ankle. Giving the other side equal treatment, he kissed his way up her calf. Her intoxicating perfume hit his nostrils and sparked his desire even more.

Running her fingers through his hair, she uttered words that spurred him further. "That feels so good, Bill."

With her eyes closed and her head leaning back she bit down on her lip as he continued to kiss his way up her smooth legs. She had moved her hands to the sides of the desk as if bracing herself and Bill knew he needed so much more of her. He needed every piece he could consume.

Moving his hands up her thighs, he stopped at the lacy barrier concealing her from him and slid them down her legs. Her eyes popped open, and she stared at him, wordlessly with her deep blue eyes. The intensity could have burned him alive, and running his hand up the front of her dress, he shifted her body and took her legs over his shoulders.

The first taste of her was exquisite, and now the initial innocence for this meeting was gone. Her body whispering to him with each flick of his tongue obliterated that. Chanting his name in the shallowest of voices, Steffy gripped the desk tighter, and bit that gorgeous bottom lip once more. Bill needed nothing, but got everything.

Rolling her hips while his hands gripped her ass, attempting to stabilize his meal, Bill realized how truly wicked this was. Her family was here, so was her ex, but he was devouring her without a care of consequence. This was the same feeling he had at her party. This woman was able to take him, a person would was meticulous in every other aspect of life, and make him a carefree addict.

He could feel the thundering of her pulse, the shortness of her breaths, and could see the whiteness of her knuckles from gripping the desk tighter. It invigorated him. He was doing this to her. He'd made her give in to him in a way he'd only dreamed.

Finally relinquishing her her hold on the desk, Steffy ran her hands through his hair and he looked up at her while he delved deeper and saw her eyes roll backward. Sliding one of his fingers up to meet his tongue, he felt her whole body tremble. She was keeping her voice down, but he saw her resolve weakening. Her hot, wet, juices were multiplying for him. He really wanted to take this further.

"Bill," she moaned. "Uhhh." Her hands gripped his hair and tugged. He was about to lift her entire body and push her back when he heard her door creak open. Listening to the voice entering, Bill had the indescribable urge to make her scream his name just for the fun of it. _Liam._

Steffy's back was to the door, and her computer blocked the view of him, and while she tried to end their rendezvous, Bill held her in place and continued his surreptitious mission. While Steffy's legs shook, she tried to calm herself for their unwanted guest, but Bill wasn't letting her go. He didn't give one damn if Liam saw them.

"What, Liam?" Steffy managed to ask while Bill consumed every drop of pleasure she exuded.

"Steffy, we have to talk about tonight and what this means for us."

Bill could see him attempting to come closer, but Steffy's words halted him as she fought back a moan.

"There is no—no us, Liam. Dammit."

Bill bit down on her clit and she took a deep breath. "Just go. I can't talk about this right now. Not, uh—" She stopped and closed her eyes. "Just go." Her last request was breathless, Bill knew she was getting close. Her whole body shook with each provocative thrust of his tongue.

"Steffy, please," Liam pleaded.

"I can't... oh, God," Steffy shuddered with her release, and Bill kissed her one last time before standing.

"Looks like I found that contact you lost, Steffy."

Liam looked ready to explode, he'd obviously realized what was going on when he walked in. "She doesn't wear contacts," Liam seethed.

"Right," Bill said, in a matter of fact tone. "But I definitely found these for you, baby."

Bill took her lacy white panties he'd removed earlier and slid them up her legs, making sure to touch as much of her skin as he could on the journey. Lifting her a little to secure them on her hips, he saw the look in her eyes and shook his head, attempting to dismiss the embarrassment she must have felt. He never meant that for her, but letting Liam know he had no chance was important to him.

"You were seriously here doing that at her job? Are you serious?" Liam questioned. "You're aware of the position the company is in, right?"

"The thing is, when you have a woman is sexy as mine, things like when and where don't matter. Now, whatever it is you have to do tonight, you'd do well to remember she has a man that's actually paying attention to her now. She doesn't need whatever it is you're attempting to provide."

Kissing Steffy on the cheek, Bill touched her face. "I'll see you when you get home."

She offered him a timid smile and head nod. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he remained calm on the outside. Inside, he was boiling. She'd told him about Liam, but seeing it for himself was another thing entirely. He wanted to rip him apart. And what the hell did he mean about tonight? He was sure this had everything to do with the reason she came into the office so flustered, but it didn't sit well with him. Once he calmed down, he'd get all the details from her, but for now he had to leave that office before he killed Liam.

Walking to the same elevator he'd rode up, Bill waited for it to open. When he heard the ding, he exhaled. He was almost home free. Once the door opened, he really wished he had taken the stairs.

"Hey, Bill." _Hope._

Her annoyingly upbeat voice made him want to vomit, and her need to touch him made him want to snap her arm.

"Hope." He tried to push past her, but she caught his arm.

"I know we got off to a bad start, but I want to offer an olive branch."

"I'm not interested." Bill stepped into the elevator, and Hope followed him.

"But it's a big gala tonight for charity, and your friend will be there. Liam and Steffy are going to be representing the company as the true power couple of Forrester."

 _That got his attention._ "What?"

"Grandfather Eric asked them to be there. I got invited too, but I don't have a date. I figured we could try this one more time."

"I'm not interested."

Once they got to the bottom floor, Bill walked away but stopped when a thought came to him.

"Where is this gala?"

"The Jeremy West Hollywood hotel. I hope you will change your mind."

"I won't," he yelled back at her. "Not for you, anyway."

No matter what he told Hope, he was going to that gala. There was no way he was letting Liam hold his girlfriend's hand, claiming to be some power couple. He was going to put an end to this tonight. He just had to find a way that didn't cost Steffy her company.


	14. Chapter 14

"Justin, let's get a move on, baldy. I need to get over there."

"Crashing a charity event?" Justin argued. "This is a little beneath you, Bill. All this to check up on your girl?"

"I'm not checking up on her, and we're not crashing. I spent 10,000 a plate for us. We're supporting the underprivileged or whatever the hell this is."

"And knowing Steffy will be attending with Liam has nothing to do with this humanitarian act you suddenly have?"

"I don't like him being near her. He tries to get into her head, and I'm not having it. We mean too much for that."

"Bill, damn. I've never seen you like this. You're completely unhinged."

Bill stopped adjusting the tie he'd been fumbling with and faced Justin. "I've never felt these things for a woman. She's so important to me, and I know I've done things. Things I'm not proud of, and I don't want to lose her."

"To get back at her father?"

"It started that way, but hurting him hurts her. I know what she says, but I know she cares. If she didn't care she wouldn't be participating in this farce. She should be here with me."

"She will be joining you tonight, I'm sure."

"That's not enough," Bill finally admitted. "I think about her almost every hour of every day. I made a phony meeting today and blew off work just to be next to her. When have you ever know me to do that?"

"Never. You probably work harder than anyone I've ever met."

"And now work isn't enough. It's what I hid behind for years. Building an empire and wanting to best anyone in my field. It's all I've been about since we met, but now there is this woman who has me going crazy."

"It's not crazy, it's love. You've been a person that's never felt it outside of family and it's scaring you."

"I don't want what I've done to mess this up."

"Bill," Justin sighed, possibly realizing he was trying to share a secret. "What did you do?"

"I messed up."

 _Bill was nervous._ He had no idea what he was doing when he did it, and now all he could think about is how Steffy would take the news. But he knew she had to know at some point. He wouldn't lie to her.

"Justin, I don't want to speak it out loud, but she wouldn't be pleased to know what I did. But I have to tell her."

"Can you tell me first?" Justin laughed. "Maybe I can tell you if it's the nuclear meltdown you think it is."

"No, Justin. Just get get ready. We're already running late."

Justin shrugged and reached for his own tie. "Just make sure you tell her before anyone else can."

"I'm going to. Just not tonight. Tonight there is something more important at stake."

"Putting Liam in his place." Justin already knew what the answer was.

"There was something about the way he talked to her today. He thinks he owns her. There was an intensity I didn't like."

"He's the ex and you're the man that stole her away. It's not rocket science why you don't like the guy and why he doesn't like you."

"It's more, Justin. I'm telling you."

"She's hard to get over, I've seen it by looking at you. He's probably trying to fight for the relationship he thinks he can rekindle. They were together three years."

"And you'd think he knew her better."

"Sometimes you have to lose something to realize it's worth fighting for."

"Well he won't get Steffy back. She's going to know what a real relationship feels like and understand the safety that exists when you can trust the person you're with. I won't lie to her. I won't keep things from her. The first thing I'll do is be honest about everything and make sure we can get past it."

"Well you sold me. Hopefully it works on your girl. She seems like a levelheaded person that will hear you out about whatever it is. I can't believe you won't tell me. I'm your best friend."

"It's just one of those things I'd rather talk to her about first. You know, between a man and his woman."

"Ok," Justin shrugged. "Keep your secrets then."

"Not for long," Bill assured, and grabbed his keys, finally happy with his appearance. "Let's get going."

They both loaded into Bill's car, and in the back of his mind, Bill hoped he would have a third passenger on the way home.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Amber snatched Steffy's arm. She'd been ready for this the minute she hit the door with Liam.

"Amber, kill the dramatics. You knew I was coming with Liam, and you knew it was a business only arrangement."

"Then why are you wearing this?" Amber snatched her hand up, flashing the glittering diamond of the ring Liam proposed with.

"They think we're engaged. I got tons of questions from the office about why I wasn't wearing it, and Liam gave it to me when he picked me up. He thought it would keep the heat off of me."

"Yeah, and mark his territory," Amber rolled her eyes. "You're letting him manipulate you. I bet he insists on walking you in tonight, but he's going to be in for a surprise, because you're riding home with me. I'm going to be completely belligerent by the end of this boring event. I'll need a designated driver."

"Don't embarrass yourself or the company," Steffy warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Princess. I really wish I had my arm candy here."

Steffy knew she meant Justin, and Steffy sighed into the air because she knew why he wasn't there. Amber didn't want to have to explain why Steffy was parading around with Liam, and she didn't want Bill's best friend getting an eyeful of his best friend's girl being fawned over by her ex. Steffy was glad Amber always looked out for her.

"Thank you."

"You owe me," Amber warned. "So how long do we have to pretend that dickwash is still your fiancé? I'm running out of insults to utter under my breath."

"Not much longer. I can't keep doing this. It's been two weeks, and I want to go out in public with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Taylor grabbed Steffy's arm. "Shouldn't you call the bastard your fiancé if you're engaged? Not that I blame you for not wanting to claim him," Taylor huffed.

Steffy just twisted the engagement ring around on her finger to try and avoid lying to her mother outright. So far she just hadn't disclosed the breakup, but she was bordering on having to actually lie.

"She ummm—"

Amber tired to cover for her, but Steffy cut it off. "Mom, I broke it off with Liam. I'm seeing someone else." The words flowed out so easily, Steffy surprised herself. She thought breaking the news to people would be more tedious.

"Seeing someone? Broke it off? When?"

"Two weeks ago. I'm doing this because dad's arrest was bad for the company. Grandfather says our engagement showed stability. There is nothing between me and Liam anymore."

"You shouldn't let your grandfather guilt you into this farce. I'm surprised by him," Taylor said, disapprovingly.

"He doesn't know," Steffy clarified. "It's not his fault."

Taylor was once scanning the room and calmed down. Steffy was sure she was about to seek Eric out and give him a piece of her mind, but relaxed at her admission. Her mother was always ready to react, and she knew she needed to protect her innocent grandfather.

"Well you need to tell him. He won't make you participate in these farces if he knows you kicked that scum to the curb."

Just as the words left Taylor's mouth, Liam appeared. "Hello, Taylor. It's the scum reporting for prop duty."

Taylor didn't seem to care that he heard her; she didn't look the least bit apologetic. "Good to know your hearing hasn't been diminished. Since you hear so well, hear this, my daughter is not your play thing. You will not take advantage of this. You will not use it to try and weasel your way back in because she's finally broke free of you. You might have Ridge snowed, but I see right through you. I know you don't mean her well."

"I love Steffy," Liam reasoned.

"Well your kind of love is exactly what she doesn't need."

"Mom," Steffy took the champagne flute from her hand, she seemed to be a little tipsy. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I want you to go home, without him."

"I will, mom. I promise. Now let me call for your car."

In her hour of need, Steffy could always count on one person, kinda. Her grandfather was there to help. "Steffy, I'll take her home, but I need a favor." He handed her a set of index cards. "I'm donating money and they've asked for a speech. Read it for me?"

"But I'm not..."

"You're my granddaughter. It's your family legacy as well."

"But I need to tell you—"

"That you've ended things with Liam? Sweetheart, I know. If it wasn't noticeable before, tonight has made it evidently clear."

"You're not upset?"

"Heavens no. You never have to worry about disappointing me because you did what was best for your life. I'm not your father. I don't try to live my life through you."

"So what now?"

"Deliver your speech and get out of here. I'll get the PR team on how to break the news of your spilt without making either of you," he cleared his throat, undoubtedly knowing Liam was the cause as he narrowed his eyes on him, "look bad."

While Eric gathered Taylor, Liam tried to plead his case. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can still work on us, Steffy."

"I have a boyfriend, Liam. I'm sure you noticed."

"What, that little show in your office wasn't just for your benefit?"

"It was _all_ for my benefit. He wasn't thinking about you until you were there. That's the difference between him and you. He actually took time out of his day to drive across town and _think of me_ all over my desk."

"That's what you want?" Liam hissed. "A man who disregards your business and family being so close just to give you a meaningless sexual gesture?"

"Meaningless?" She fiddled with the ring that adorned her finger. "Like this? Like the sentiment behind you giving me this? I don't want to get dumped so I propose to a woman I've been cheating on for years?"

"Steffy, I—"

"You did that. You made a fool of me, and I'm supposed to just accept it because we were together three years?"

Liam was about to further elaborate when Steffy heard her name called. It was time for her to read the speech. "Excuse me."

Steffy took the podium and was met with a round of applause. "Thank you," she nodded. "This was supposed to be my grandfather, but I hope I make an adequate stand in. What does family mean to you? When people think about the definition of family, they usually say something about feeling connected because they share the same views of the world. While some family members may differ on views of some topics, most family members keep the largest, most influential, beliefs intact. People usually relate to others who share the same values as them because they are more compatible with one another. Biology isn't always a factor, love is what binds."

Steffy blotted her eyes and continued without the cards. "My grandfather had this whole speech mapped out for you, but I want to say something more—something different. This organization is responsible for bringing so many families together. You've stuck to tradition to find the right fit and it's something to marvel. I don't know if people know this, but my grandfather isn't mine biologically. In every way that counts he is, but we don't share the same blood. I know the importance of values and beliefs supporting people because you simply just love them."

Steffy now knew why this place meant so much to her grandfather. "I'd like to thank you for providing a safe place to create families without fear of not being accepted. My grandfather wanted to donate a million dollars, but to match his offer, I'm throwing in a million of my own." Applause rang out. "For everything that you guys do, I—Bill..." Steffy's mouth went dry, and her thoughts went blank witnessing Bill walking in with Justin at his side. He looked handsome she couldn't stop staring. Most of the eyes in the room followed her line of sight and she stood up straighter.

"I'm sorry. Bill Spencer, people," she pointed at him. "My partner in business and," she slipped Liam's ring off of her finger, "also the man in my life. No biology there." The room laughed, and she was relieved. She'd expected a different response to her temporary insanity. She was done pretending. It was exhausting, especially when she owed her boyfriend a dance. He looked to good to skip out on that. "Once again, thank you for all you do. Enjoy your evening."

Steffy left the stage and was instantly greeted by Liam's angry face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's best for me, finally. Here," she placed the ring in his hand. "I won't be needing this back."

"You're making a huge mistake," Liam warned. "He's not who you think he is."

"Well that's for me to find out, isn't it?" Steffy questioned.

"Step aside," Bill informed Liam as he made his way to them. "I can take it from here."

Bill pulled Steffy to him, and Liam disappeared in the sea of people as he moved her further to the center of the room. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?"

"I'll always find you."

"Seriously, Bill."

"Your stepsister told me. The girl is relentless. You're right, she wants everything that's yours."

"But she won't get it this time."

"Not me. I only have room for one troublesome woman."

"Troublesome?"

"I thought of you all day instead of working. That's trouble. Besides with you giving away your millions one of us has to bring home the bacon."

"I have a whole pig left," Steffy advised. "It was a good cause."

"It is, and I'm proud of you." He held her closer as they danced. "I'm also proud that you didn't make me have to make a scene. I was going to find a way to dance with my beautiful woman tonight. I just wasn't sure how to do it without costing you everything."

"You could never cost me everything. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner."

"It's because you want to protect the people you care about. That's a good quality."

"But I have to put me first."

"Right. I definitely put you first."

"Before yourself?"

"Before everything. Steffy, I—"

He was about to say something. Something that could possible change her life—after only two weeks of dating. It they felt as if they had been together longer than they had. She had thought of him for years, he had obviously been thinking of her too. Maybe that was the reason for this hyperextended feeling of want she felt. It was like a breath after being submerged in water. A cool breeze on a hot summer day. A fresh rainstorm in a desert. She felt it, she looked into his eyes and could tell he felt it too. The words were inevitable until they were halted.

"Bill, it's good to see you again."

Steffy turned and her face drained of color as he spoke. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

It wasn't just the woman that disturbed her—she knew of their history. It was the hand placed on her pronounced stomach that held a child that made Steffy crumble. She could only hope she didn't hear the words that redirected their forever.

"Bill?" Steffy questioned with watery eyes.

"We need to talk, Steffy," was all he said as he whisked her away and into his car.

She didn't say goodbye to Amber, she was too ashamed. Liam looked at her with concern in his eyes, and she almost reached out for him, almost. She'd turned her world upside down and fell for a man who had secrets of this magnitude lurking beneath the surface. And now it was public knowledge that she had acted impulsively and fell for him and left the devil she knew for a new type of hell. _A baby. A baby that wasn't hers._


	15. Chapter 15

**I'd like to thank all of you for your kinds words and for putting up with this story! Be warned, it gets crazier from here! Enjoy! Oh, and let me know your theories on Katie. Whoever gets the closest gets to know a _secret!_**

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Steffy's eyes hadn't met Bill's since they arrived at his house. He wouldn't dare take her home, in fear that she'd shut down and he would never reach her again. He could see the need to run forming inside her. _He knew her._

She didn't speak, she didn't turn to look at him, and she didn't accept his drink. She just stared at the wall ahead and he felt as if he was losing her. _He couldn't._

Placing himself in front of her, he got on his knees and ran his hands over her smooth legs. He saw the tears streaking her beautiful face, ruining the makeup she had undoubtedly spent hours on, running down her chest into the cleavage he wanted to kiss. He had so many hopes for how tonight would go. _This wasn't it._

"Steffy," he lulled her her mind out of whatever dark place it was residing, he hoped. "That drink. You need it, and I need to talk to you."

Her body ascended and Bill was behind her, attempting to wrap his arms around her hips, but was cleverly brushed away with little effort. She shrugged him with ease and hit his open bar. Downing a glass of scotch, she poured another, letting the liquid slide down her throat, and went for the bottle once more. Bill placed his hand over hers to delay her next glass. He didn't want her drunk and compliant. He wanted her sober and willing to hear him out with a little of her edge gone.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked quietly as he pulled her to the couch. "Can I talk to you?"

"Say what you're going to say. Get it over with."

Bill nodded, attempting to grab her hand, only to have it pulled away. "Steffy, I am so sorry. I should have told you what I did the minute I realized it."

"Why didn't you?" Her voice cracked and he finally heard the emotion he expected. This let him know he'd be able to fix this.

"I was afraid. I thought you wouldn't understand, and I truly never meant for this to happen."

"It's sex, Bill. We get caught up, we want each other so bad all the time, but we make sure we're protected. How could you do this with her? I know I'm probably freaking out for no reason, it was before me, but it hurts. She's—"

"Steffy, it was me who got your father arrested."

"What?" Like a speeding bus it seemed to hit her. His confession, his real dilemma bubbled into the air, and he saw her eyes lose the hurt and cloud with anger. "Say it again."

"I had the information about the foundation money being missing, and everything led to Brooke. I thought she was the thief, we both did."

"We? Who the hell is we?" She was screaming now. He'd miscalculated her anger.

"It's not important." He didn't want to throw anyone under the bus. He'd take the brunt of her anger because he deserved it. He should have done his due diligence before turning over the folder with the evidence of fraud and theft. He also should have thought of her company.

"You don't get to drop something like this on me and not tell me everything! You sat there and watched me agonize over this. When I asked you if you did it you lied!"

"I didn't lie. I would never lie to you. Everything I had pointed to Brooke. I wanted to hurt your dad! I would do anything to hurt him, and I thought—I thought they would take her and make him miserable. I thought I was doing the right thing. You'd fired her and it would have fallen into place. I didn't mean for—"

"You should have talked to me!" Her voice was raspy and full of pain. Bill realized he had made things so much worse than they had to be.

"I just wanted to protect you. The longer it went on, the more liability you would have assumed. I wasn't going to let you take the heat for this."

"But I am. I've been taking the heat for it because, instead of quietly fixing it, everything became such a big spectacle. I could have contained it."

"I messed up, I admit that. I had no idea things would get this out of hand. I was promised it would be quiet and you would be left out of this."

"My name yes, but I'm the CEO. It makes me look weak, it makes me look like I turned the other cheek while my father stole from something that means so much to all of us. He loved my grandmother so much. He would never disrespect her memory that way. I knew it when I found out about the money. I assumed it was Brooke as well. I figured she weaseled her way into his passwords and account information."

"You forgive me?" He had to ask when she seemed to have calmed down and taken a beat.

"You said you would do anything to make him pay. Are you sure you didn't do this in retaliation?"

"I could have kept this to myself forever, Steffy. I could have never said a word and you would have been none the wiser. I didn't want to do that with you. I wanted you to know what I did and give you the opportunity to decide how to feel. I don't want secrets."

"Then tell me everything." Steffy wiped her teary eyes. "I don't think you did this to hurt me. I believe you, but I have to know everything, Bill."

"I've told you everything."

"Katie," she sniffled. "What the hell was that?"

"We're not going to discuss her." Bill stood and watched Steffy close off another part of her he'd opened up. He was possibly putting them at risk, but he couldn't and didn't want to discuss Katie with her. It was the reason why he'd given her limited information on the situation between them. It was all so toxic.

"You want to be with me, you want me to accept you, but you won't tell me about her? She's no longer your past, she's your present that's come here for God knows what reason, besides the obvious, and you don't want to tell me? Fine, just fine." She stood. "Keep your secrets, but you won't keep me. I won't do this."

She stormed toward the door, and in his deceptively calm haze, Bill had forgotten she only lived two doors down. He couldn't isolate her and make her hear him out. She had options and a best friend that would kick his ass for trying to hold her against her will.

"I'm afraid of having kids. I've always been extra careful because I didn't want to have them and screw them up like my dad did me. I've never thought about anything resembling family and marriage until you."

"She's pregnant, Bill. It may have been a mistake, but it's very real. It's going to be a family, maybe not the one you want, but it's here."

"Not for me.

Bill grabbed her hand and pulled her to the safety of his couch and far away from the door. When she threatened to leave, he felt like a piece of him was going with her, he'd never felt that before. This was what was real.

"I don't know why she's here, but I can assure you that her baby isn't mine. She tried to make us more than we were, she moved into my penthouse without telling me when I was away on business. It really freaked me out, and I broke things off. She wouldn't stop calling and showing up, so I got a restraining order in New York. Her baby isn't mine, Steffy. I promise. I cared for her, but she really lost it on me. It was like something flipped inside her. It was right around the time I realized that I wasn't done looking for you. I hadn't found out who you were but I knew you were out there. I needed to find you."

"You didn't even really know me then, it was just one night, Bill."

"One night with you was all I needed. Do you know how captivating you are? You don't know the power you have over men because you've had the wrong one for so long. You have me now, and I know what I have in you. I will never take that for granted."

"Did she know about me—about your feelings?"

"She knew there was a woman I couldn't forget. I don't know, maybe when my father asked us to come here and I started looking into things she figured out where I was going and what I was doing. I never told her I was moving here. It happened so fast. I took over here and I met Liam shortly afterward."

"You're sure it's not your child?"

"Are you kidding me? You see how careful I am with you and I actually love you. I was ten times worse with—"

"Bill..." She stopped him. "Wait."

Realizing what he'd said, Bill smiled, and ran a hand over his face. "Damn."

"Damn?"

"Like I said, I've never thought of life outside of business and fleeting feelings until you. I do—I love you. It's probably too soon to tell you that, but I do. I never believed in love at first sight, but I think I've loved you since that night. We talked for hours and fed each other's soul." She smiled and laughed sweetly as he slid his palm up to rest against her soft skin. "Your laugh is what I memorized. I knew I couldn't live without it."

Tears twinkled in her eyes and she gripped his hand in her smaller one. "I love you too. I fell for you that night and settled for less because I thought I didn't deserve the amazing connection we had. Now I know that I do."

Her admission made his heart rate multiply. _She loved him too._ He was afraid that she wouldn't after she heard what he had done. All he could do was stare at this magnificent woman who owned his heart. Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled her head closer.

"Thank you," he mumbled into the small space between them.

"For what?"

"You don't judge me. You understand the dark part of me that focuses on things I probably shouldn't. I'm so sorry. I messed up. I really messed up."

"I know what I said about my dad, but I can't sit back and watch more attacks on him. He's not perfect, he may not be a good dad, but I love him. I love you both. I just need peace in my personal life, especially while I sort out this mess with the business."

"I'll do anything I can to help you."

"You've done enough," Steffy cracked a half smile and ran her hands through her hair. "God, why does everything have to be so difficult?"

"Nothing worth having is easy."

"I jumped to conclusions, and I apologize. I should have known you wouldn't do anything like that."

"If you want to know anything about me, just ask. I know I'm not the most open person, but I want to be with you."

"Just tell me we're going to be okay. Tell me we won't let things change because I love where we are."

"I love it too."

Steffy laid her head against his chest, and he breathed in her air. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to move from this perfect moment, but she did.

Grabbing the back of his neck, snatching him down, she seized his mouth. Sliding into his lap, she said one word that made him grin. _Bedroom._ He carried he all the way.

Bill dropped her on the bed and eased up her body, planting wet kisses along the way as he made her comfortable. He pulled her legs apart and slid her panties down as she raised slightly to accommodate him. Once he had them off and in a heap on the floor, he ran his hands over her thighs with his lips following the trail.

He kissed his way to the inside of her thigh and she threw her hands backward to grip the pillow behind her head as she allowed herself to find the pleasure within. Bill moved inward until he was kissing her raging insides skillfully and intimately. He kissed her passionately, spreading her out to give himself the space he needed to perform his illicit acts.

Steffy reached for him, but he kept his head lower than she could reach over her sweaty thighs. He kept up his acts of sweet torture until she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift. When he felt her approaching her orgasm, she grabbed the pillow tighter and screamed at the top of her lungs. Bill knew it was a result of her heightened senses, but he loved it. He slowly unzipped his pants while she came down from her high, and removed them before returning to her. She relaxed the muscles in her legs and he pulled them over his shoulders.

Bill held on tightly to her soft, long legs as he pulled a condom from his nightstand. Securing them, he gripped her legs tighter and held them over his shoulders as he slid himself into her, pelvis to pelvis. He could feel the pulsations of her desire, throbbing within him and knew not to keep her waiting. When he joined them, she sprang back to life and he could feel her legs, tightening around his neck. He started his strokes slow and steady to get them adjusted to the position, but as time wore on, he increased. She was screaming and excited and he was trying his best to stay focused before he gave in and ended the experience way too soon. It was hard, considering she was giving him every reason to cave.

Every touch, every stroke, and every moan sent him closer and closer to his ultimate release, but he needed more. So much was surging through him, and he couldn't stop at just one time. He needed her to give him so much more. He continued to thrust himself in and out, looking down at her to see the pleasure on her face. She had the pillow balled up behind her, and her hands were caressing her own breasts and she was biting her bottom lip. He knew she was feeling her climax, but he wanted to prolong it. As if sensing his eyes on her, her's flickered open, and she smiled at him sweetly.

As much as Bill wanted to draw out their experience, he couldn't resist that smile. Instead of slowing down, he clutched her tighter and surged inside her with force he knew she would love. He felt her squeeze her insides around him and knew he was falling. Falling deeper into her mystery, deeper into her seduction, deeper into her soul. He prepared himself for the destructive storm, sweeping through him and closed his eyes.

He was in the midst of losing all composure when she flipped them. She wanted to be on top, obviously, and he laid back to enjoy the ride. Throwing her dress into the air, Steffy shed the barriers restricting his eyes from every curve and crease. He let his hands caress her smooth skin and she bit her lip as she rolled her hips along his shaft.

Bill reached for her and she threw her head back, placing her hands on his knees as she began her circular rocking motion. He was caressing her pink nipples as she moved herself on top of him. He was doing his best to fight off his climax when she sped up, causing him to mirror her act of lip biting.

She continued to ride him, moving her hands to his chest until he felt her shaking. He was used to a few tremors, but she was shaking more than she usually did. Her orgasm approached and blew up, but he still felt the shaking. Her chest was heaving rapidly, and Bill held her in place as his orgasm grew and he dug his fingertips into her body. When he opened his eyes and saw a strange look on her face, he rolled her over leaned against her bare back.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the first time I ever made love," she admitted. He could see the blush tinting her skin.

"Me too." He tried to help her out of this awkward moment.

"How did we do?"

"Damn good as usual. We never disappoint." He kissed the side of her head and detangled himself long enough to dispose of the condom and slid back into bed behind her.

"Get some sleep, Steffy." He held her tighter. "Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day."

* * *

Waking from her dreamless euphoria Steffy could hear a knock at Bill's door as she descended the stairs. She'd slipped back into her panties and one of his button down shirts. She could smell bacon in the air, and knew Bill was engulfed in the preparation of their breakfast. After the night they had it was much needed.

Reaching for the door, the smile she'd developed quickly fell as she pulled it open to find Katie.

"Is Bill here?" She asked sweetly, and Steffy wanted to vomit. She didn't know this woman, but she already wanted to claw her eyes out. She'd brought so much dysfunction into her life by just being there.

"He doesn't want to see you. How do you even know where he lives?"

"Steffy, right?" Katie ignored her question, with a hand placed on her stomach as she scanned Steffy's attire. "Do you think it's wise to come to the door this way? People will talk. Well, more than they already are."

"I have nothing to hide. I spent the night with the man I love and we are adults."

The admission of love seemed to affect Katie momentarily, but she quickly pulled her smile back together. "I'm sure you have nothing to hide. Actually the world knows that. Bill and I have unfinished business, a child to care for, and his antics aren't going to ruin our child's life," Katie warned.

"I don't know who you think—"

Before Steffy could tear into Katie fully, Bill appeared and pulled her away from the door. "Katie, what the hell? Don't make me get another restraining order."

"A restraining order is the least of your worries."

She held her phone out and Bill read aloud. "Steffy Forrester sex tape with unidentified man. Click link for explicit footage."

"But I know exactly who the man is. I'd know those buns anywhere," Katie snickered.

"Oh my God," Steffy sniffled.

"What the hell?" Bill seethed.

"You might want to catch your girlfriend," Steffy heard Katie laugh just before she slipped out of consciousness, fainting right there in the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

Steffy wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at the video once more. It wasn't years ago like she expected it to be, this had shades of Rick all over it, but he hadn't done his to her. This video was of her and Bill—recent—not that you could see his face.

Steffy remembered the night, she remembered the sex. The positions, the many thrilling positions he pulled her into in his home office when they got caught up doing work. He taken her, wildly, passionately, and without pretense. There was no way he'd planned this, like many had tried to convince her.

Her father and Liam had already placed blame. Even Brooke had chimed in about him setting her up. She just didn't believe it. Although his face was never visible during the video, she knew in her heart that Bill would never do this to her. He didn't like other men, let alone the world looking at her. There had to be another factor that she was missing.

Pushing play on the video again, Steffy tried to figure out how it was even shot. The night was so crazy. They'd started out working and she kissed him. The simplest of kisses ignited their never ending need for each other, and Bill grabbed her. He slid her closer to his body, kissing her as he removed article after article of her clothing, and stood there proudly as he stared at her perched on his desk. It was invigorating and made her feel beautiful and desired. She'd never thought it would lead to all this.

The media had been camped out in front of the building and some had figured out where she lived. Bill almost broke a reporters arm for taking picture in her face. There was no way he set this in motion, but someone wanted her to think he had.

Brushing a few more stray tears from her face, she shoved the video away when the door to her office opened. She had taken a lot of hits with this. A lot of investors had pulled out of doing business with them. Eric assured her it would blow over, she just had to keep a low profile.

For the past week Steffy had been going straight home after work and had skipped several events she would normally attend. Ridge, who was now off of house arrest, had offered to step in as CEO under the pretense of giving her a break. Steffy knew it was an attempt to snake her job away. It was sad that she had to suspect her own father, but she did. He had never really been her champion and was openly opposed to her getting the job in the first place. He thought he deserved it more than her.

Steffy actually suspected a few people. Brooke, Hope, Liam, Ridge, and Katie were at the top of her list. All of them had something to gain in one way or another. Katie, embarrassment for her, Brooke and Hope the same, and Liam, retribution for being cheated on and dumped. The only people she hadn't questioned were Justin, Amber, and Bill. She also knew her mother and grandfather would never do this to her. Someone malicious set this all in motion.

"Sweetheart, we need you for the meeting," Eric stuck his head into the office.

"One second," Steffy stood, attempting to smooth out her appearance.

"You look beautiful," Eric assured her.

The way he looked at her, the adoration, made her finally break. She hadn't effectively grieved her reputation. She was a joke now.

Steffy was crying tears she'd been to strong to shed otherwise and let her grandfather see the flawed individual he'd placed his trust and respect in. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I never meant for this to happen. I've embarrassed—"

"No one. You've embarrassed no one." He ran his hand down her back. "You are an adult and in the privacy of your boyfriend's home. You should have been safe there."

 _Not him too._ "That young man should have protected you."

"You think he did it too, don't you?"

"It looks suspicious. Only the two of you there and now it's public knowledge, I don't see how it could have been anyone else. What do you feel?"

"I feel like Bill loves me and would never hurt me that way."

"If you believe—"

"It's not even believing him. When it happened I never questioned if he'd done it. I didn't even ask because I knew. I felt it."

"He's lucky. You love him so much you wouldn't even question him or let me try to convince you otherwise."

"The thing is, he's not the only one that's lucky. I finally found what you and grandmother wanted for me, and someone doesn't want me to have it. I have it all and someone either wants to ruin it or have it for themselves. I'm more skeptical of the people in that room down the hall than Bill."

"Well what do you want to do? Any attack on you is an attack on me and Forrester. I won't stand for it."

"We're going to play along. They want me to suspect Bill, then we suspect him."

"I don't know about—"

"I'll be fine."

"If this relationship is special to you, protect it. Don't let these people drag you down."

"Bill and I will be fine. If we have what I think we do, it won't matter in the end."

"Be careful," Eric warned.

"Always," Steffy assured, as he walked toward the door. "Just work with me here. Let me have my say in here today, please? I really need you not to fight me on what happens next."

"Steffy—" Eric paused, looking fearful about what she was going to do or say.

"Granddad, please. Just humor me."

"I'll do whatever you need me to, sweetheart. I'm always here for you, Steffy." He acknowledged as he walked out of the door.

Sighing into the air, Steffy stood and walked to the door. Her phone started to ring, and she doubled back to answer. Hearing his voice she exhaled. This was going to be hard, but she had to do it.

"I can't talk right now, Bill. By the way, you're fired."

She hung the phone up before he could respond, and sobs escaped her. She felt hollow, but she had to do this. It was the only way. He would understand some day.

The somber walk to the boardroom was one Steffy would never forget. She'd probably broken the heart of the only man she was sure of at this moment, but she had to get focused. Sorting her personally life out meant managing her professional one. She couldn't have Bill around. Not while there were snakes in her midst.

Stopping at the door to before walking inside, Steffy took a deep breath. She had tears exposing themselves and she put an end to those treacherous bastards. Standing tall and running a hand through her hair, Steffy strutted in with nothing but business on her mind.

"Thank you all for attending today," she spoke, taking her seat. "But there is a matter of business that can't be ignored."

"Who could ignore your naked rear all over the internet," Brooke sniped.

"Thanks for the not so subtle reminder, Brooke." Steffy rolled her eyes. "But you're absolutely correct. No one can forget. Not me, not you guys, and not the investors. Now some may not know who the man is in the video, but I know damn well who I slept with; it's Bill."

"Well, that wasn't rocket science," Liam mumbled. "He's only been gaming all of us from the start."

Steffy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Bill is no longer our point of contact with Spencer Publications, Justin will be now. Bill is fired, and as of today Forrester has a new CEO."

The room fell impossibly silent, and Steffy smiled. "It's my decision. I need a face not associated with public scandal heading up Forrester, and this person is perfect." Ridge stood and Steffy waved her hand for him to sit down. "I said not associated with public scandal," Steffy repeated.

Liam smiled brightly, it was as if he knew she was going to say his name. But his smile fell when she didn't. "Amber, congratulations, you're the new CEO effective immediately."

"Steffy," Amber protested, and Steffy waved her hand out to silence her.

"You deserve this. You know as much about this company as I do in your short tenure, and you will do well. I'll be here to back you. You have mine and grandad's support. Right, Granddad?" Steffy looked at him.

Eric looked stunned, but nodded none the less. "You sure do."

Steffy glanced around the room to Ridge's stunned expression—Liam's annoyed one—then to Amber's nervous stance and stood. "Meeting adjourned. Well, if it's okay with our new CEO, the meeting is adjourned."

"It's fine." Amber nodded. "Whatever you want."

Steffy stood to leave the boardroom and heard light chatter break out. She got to the other side of the door and felt a hand grip her arm. Looking up to find Liam, she took a deep breath.

"Steffy, are you sure about this? You shouldn't let him run you away from your own job. I could kill him for what he did to you."

"It was horrible. I will probably never live this down." Steffy nodded. "I'm just glad I found out what kind of man Bill is and broke things off."

Liam touched her face and she shivered. She didn't like the feeling of him touching her. Nothing felt more right than Bill's.

"I'm here for you, Steffy. Anything you need."

He kissed the side of her cheek and she felt dirty. Internally she was screaming while she wore a simple outward smile. He more than likely thought it was gratitude for his offer, in reality it was the only way for her to keep up the facade. She knew Bill was probably going crazy, but she'd have to explain it all later when they were alone. She just needed time. Time and a shower.

* * *

 _He still had his key._ Bill twisted the shiny silver key in the lock and sighed. He'd watched Steffy's house after work and waited for her to get home. She'd arrived a little under an hour ago and he thought she would come to him. When she didn't he grew tired of the waiting game. He needed to see her.

Walking up the stairs and into her room, he could hear the shower going. As he took a seat and looked around her neatly chaotic room he thought about everything they had become—how quickly he had fallen in love with her—how he never wanted it to end between them. She was the one. He hoped she knew that.

Minutes passed before he gathered the nerve to twist the knob to the door that restricted my from his love. Steam engulfed him the moment the door creaked open. Steffy was under a stream of seemingly hot water, but she was motionless. She was just standing there and didn't move until he pulled the shower door open. She was startled, he could see it on her face, but he just stared before reaching out to touch her.

Her full lips teased with a glimpse of her tongue drew him to her. Clothes were forgotten as he entered her shower, lifting her into his arms.

"Bill, your clothes," she hissed as he kissed the sweet spot on her neck she loved. "Bill," she called out as her back hit the shower wall. "Baby—"

Bill ignored her protests and put her slippery pelvis on his shoulders. He was fully clothed and running his tongue over her wet folds. Her nails dig into his scalp and he propelled his tongue further into her mystery.

Steffy bit her lip and her eyes rolled backward. He loved this, but he hoped he wasn't just delaying the inevitable. He hoped she wasn't about to break up with him. He wouldn't blame her, especially after the day and telling conversation he'd had with his father, but he wasn't ready to let go.

Wave after wave engulfed Steffy and while the water was bordering on going cold, he let her legs slip and stepped back while her wet chest heaved. Her normally pink nipples had a red tinge from where she had grabbed them when her climax hit. She was definitely his wet dream come true.

Without thought, Bill dropped his pants briefs. His shirt was next in the pile of wet clothes, and he saw her eyes tracing him. Every solid inch.

Snatching her into his arms, Bill drove into her perfect body and heard a loud gasp. "Condoms, Bill."

"Not today, baby." He kissed her and rammed her body into the marble that lined her shower wall.

Bill's hands were spreading her open further with each powerful stroke. Steffy was screaming his name. Her exasperated pleasure filled exclamations let him know he was hitting a new spot within her. She felt unlike anything he had ever known, and he closed his eyes briefly, feeling her tongue dip out to taste his bottom lip.

Please..." she whispered, kissing his lips, making him tremble.

"Don't beg me, Steffy. You don't have to ever beg. Just tell me how you want it."

"Deep," she hissed against his lips. "Go deep."

"You're going to be the death of me," he grinned.

"Oh, Bill," she screamed as he pushed against her, propelling his body into a deep set of thrusts. Pushing himself inside her, he felt her body take him all in and paused before taking her legs up higher around his waist. Kissing her neck, snatching her head to the side, he worked on her, making her wetter with each delicious kiss.

Holding her head, he could hear her rambling something and bent down to hear more. "What, baby?"

"Pull my hair." Gripping a handful, he pulled and pushed himself deeper only to feel her walls clench around him. "Uhh, yes," she whispered in a deep raspy voice that had him spinning.

He sped up, making her burst around him. Feeling the immense wetness between them, he knew she had climaxed. Thinking of giving her a minute to recover, he pulled back, and her wrist caught him. "No, keep going."

Rocking his hips against her core, he swiveled to the side and slipped in all the way, gripping her hair tighter as he stretched her body with his swollen shaft. "You want me deeper?"

"Yes," she hissed. "I want to feel that again."

His temples were pulsing as he moved, making her walls moisten more and more with each stroke. Pushing in just to pull out, he let her moans float around the bathroom as he stroked her velvet walls, making her cream all over him.

Pushing his body harder than he ever had, he enjoyed the throaty moans of his name, well a few different variations of his name. He was stroking her so hard, she was having a hard time coming up with anything coherent, but he knew what she meant. She was in heaven, savoring every tantalizing moment. Biting down on her ear, he called her name, and she shivered a little as his hot breath tickled her.

"I love you." Shifting a little, she took more of him, and he had to close his eyes to keep from exploding; looking at her would have only ended things way too soon. She felt so good and with each stroke, he felt himself driving closer to his ultimate release.

The heat of the shower was gone and cool water brushing against them only heightened the passion surrounding the moment. "Bill, uh, deeper, harder," she moaned and he bit down on her neck, making her breath catch.

"Tell me again, louder." Thrusting his hips harder against her, he felt her squirting. Planting his hands on her hips, he smacked against her thighs, rolling his hips against her. "You want more?"

"Yes. Give me more." Lacing their fingers, he rolled deeper, making her gasp. Hiking her legs higher, she gave him better access and he slid back, just to smash back into her. Digging her nails into his hand, she bit down so hard on her lip, he thought she would break the skin.

Moving harder and faster, Bill kept pushing until they were dancing together. Moving against her slick body, he bent down, taking her mouth. Moving his lips against hers, stroking her body, he realized he was completely out of control. He was losing the battle between wanting to go slow and totally dominating her. He had wanted her to feel free to let go, but it was him who had done just that. Here he was swimming inside her endless pool and he never wanted it to end. He was hooked, he knew that now.

Wrestling with her tongue, he gave in to her sweet, addictive, kisses and slowed down, pushing himself deeper inside her. Gripping both sides of her head, he held her still and continued to roll into her. Stroking her again, he closed his eyes, letting the moment soak in.

Watching the water prickling her skin, he thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. She was absolutely perfect and her glistening skin called to him. Kissing her neck again, he knew he was going to leave a mark, but he couldn't say that he cared. He felt like maybe it was time he left his mark on her. He needed it to be known who she belonged to.

Giving Steffy a few more deep thrusts he felt her climax again, only this time she took him with her. Making slow movements, Bill tried to make his body adjust to the sheer pleasure of knowing hers this way. They had never—he had never been with a woman without a barrier. Somehow he wasn't nervous. Any other time he'd be freaking out.

Shutting the shower off, he reached for the towel she had hanging nearby. "We need to dry off."

Bill ignored his wet clothes at the end of her shower and wrapped the fluffy towel around her slender frame. She looked amazed and he just kept moving about, not showing the slow creeping regret for not protecting them better. It was starting to surface for him now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

Pushing her out of the bathroom, Bill kissed the side of her head and dried himself off with another lone towel. Stepping into her bedroom, he was met with her questioning eyes.

"What is this all about?" She took his hand.

"You tell me. This morning I leave your bed and we're fine and this afternoon after being around your family we're suddenly done."

"So you sex me into taking you back?"

"If that's what it takes. We hadn't had sex since the tape came out. I was thinking maybe you finally blamed me like everyone else wanted you to," Bill huffed. "I wasn't—I wasn't going to lose you."

Steffy smiled and he was confused. "What's funny?"

"You and this pout you have going. I didn't break up with you. I fired you. I also fired myself, and I don't blame you."

"What?"

"We we're losing investors. I haven't made a statement and I won't do that. There is no use in trashing both of us because someone is playing games."

"I didn't want this. You shouldn't have to leave your job because some asshole decided to air our personal business."

"It's not fair, but I have to do what's best for my company, we both do. Keeping you out of it is worth all this. I know your father wouldn't be pleased if your name came out associated with this. Mine expects this from me."

She looked sad and he pulled her to him. "I don't care about my reputation, I care about what happens to you."

"I'm fine."

"You will be better once a culprit is named. I won't make you wait for that."

Bill kissed her and laid back in bed. "I'll always protect you, baby." He effectively made her feel safe and soon was was asleep on his chest. She'd worry about everything else another day.

* * *

 _He meant what he said._ The next morning Steffy woke to an empty bed—a phone full of messages—and a new headline: Media mogul Bill Spencer films secret sex tape with ex-girlfriend and leaks it to media. Forrester CEO the victim of a retaliation after a bad breakup.

"Oh my god," Steffy sighed as Amber burst into her door.

"He did this for you."

"I know," Steffy admitted as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's going to ruin his career because of me."

"Those me too people are all over this and you're a new victim. They're calling him a sexual predator."

"But he isn't. He's the man that loves me so much he's willing to be railroaded to save me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nail the bitch that did this to the wall," Steffy declared and pulled herself out of bed. "You're my best friend, Amber I need you to know this, but I need you to watch this video with me."

"I'm in," Amber cheered and Steffy looked at her strangely. "What? I've been dying to see all my lessons in action!"

"Pervert," Steffy hissed.

"No, honey that man is an Adonis and you're not too bad yourself. You know you might have a good career in porn of my theories are correct about this tape."

"Shut up." Steffy pulled the video up on her phone and sat it in front of them. "Look at it closely and see if you can tell how it was shot."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm looking for," Amber said sarcastically as they watched the video together.

The girls watched the video several times and each time Steffy noted something new. It had been edited, someone purposely cropped the shots of Bill's face out. She'd screamed his name a few times, but that was edited out too. Someone did this just to get back at her. She was fully aware of that now.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell did you do? How could you be so stupid?" Bill looked up at his father and back down at the papers in front of him. "Don't just sit there, tell me what you did."

"What I needed to do," Bill roared. "You had to know I wasn't letting any of this stand."

"You're mad? Mad at me? I did what I had to do and you ruined it. They're calling you a predator, Bill. The me too movement wants your blood. You're ruining everything I wanted for you over some girl."

"I had no choice. You steamrolled my girlfriend! I was never going to let her pay for something you did." Bill thought back on the previous days's events and felt like snapping his father's neck.

* * *

 _Bill was knee deep in work when he heard a knock at his office door. He was about to say come in when the door opened on its own. "Dad," Bill greeted. "I'm a little busy and today just isn't a good day."_

" _Personal issues?"_

" _You could say that," Bill nodded. "This thing with Steffy is just too much."_

" _Yeah," Senior agreed. "I thought she was going to be good for you, but she obviously has problems. I'd rather you stayed your distance. You don't need her bad luck rubbing off on you."_

" _Bad luck?" Bill finally raised his eyes to meet his father's. "Someone targeted her. She has been violated in the worst way. That's not even close to being her fault. She is the victim here." Bill was becoming more enraged by the minute._

" _That may be true, but I'd like it if you put some distance between you two. It's not like you're serious. You won't even admit to being in love. You will find other women. You always do."_

" _Other women? There are no other women. There is no one I want more than her, and I can say it. I love Steffy."_

 _Senior looked shocked and then Bill saw something else flicker in his eyes; something he was sure he didn't like._

" _I had no idea you had fallen this hard. My apologies."_

" _What did you do?"_

" _I have no idea what you mean."_

 _Just as Bill was about to prove further Justin walked in and crossed his arms._

" _What?" Bill looked at his best friend._

" _You're not going to believe this, but the first source to break the story about Steffy is owned by Spencer Publications. It took a while, I had to dig deep because the company is a low subsidiary of ours, but it's one we own. How the hell would they think it was okay to break a story like this? They had to know there would be repercussions."_

" _We own it?" Bill stood. "They knew there would be hell and leaked it anyway? No one is that stupid without backing. Backing from the one person who could make or break their career."_

 _Without notice, Bill grabbed his father and threw him against a nearby wall. "Why would you do this to her? Answer me!"_

" _For you! I did this for you. I received that video in its entirety and had the incriminating parts of you taken out. She was going down with or without my help. Someone has it out for her and I wasn't letting you go down with her. I broke it first to get ahead of all this. I was protecting my son. Let it go, son. Let her go."_

" _Is that what you did?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _When things get too tough you let it go. You let Steffy's grandmother go, me and Karen were on that list too. What were you going to do, dad, toss me and Justin out if it got out that I had sex with my girlfriend at my house and some asshole taped it to get back at us?"_

" _I would never do that, son. I just wanted to save you the public scandal."_

" _To save me you bulldozed the woman I love. I will never forget this and I will never forgive you."_

" _I had no idea she meant that much to you."_

" _It shouldn't have mattered! You sat there saying how much you loved her grandmother and then you do this to her? That is not okay."_

" _I loved Stephanie and she chose Eric. Your sister loved Ridge and he choose Brooke. It was only a matter of time before Steffy did the same to you."_

 _Bill's head swirled as the realization hit him. Everything had been his father's doing. All of it. "You switched the files, didn't you?"_

" _Files, what files?"_

" _Don't play dumb. The files on Forrester. Everything led to Brooke and then Ridge gets arrested and suddenly you want me away from it. You did all this. You're trying to take Forrester down."_

" _They deserve it. If you hadn't fallen for that girl you wouldn't care."_

" _But I did fall for her. And you acted like you cared about her."_

" _I cared for her grandmother. I thought you would do as you've always done, bed her and tire easily. I was counting on it."_

" _Sorry to disappoint you, but I love her and I'm going to fix this mess you started."_

" _Don't be rash, son."_

" _If you ever do anything to hurt her again, rash will be the least of your worries," Bill warned. "Get out of my office." Justin and his father left and Bill drummed his fingers against his temple before reaching out to knock everything from his desk. He had to fix this. He had to make things right for Steffy._

* * *

"I may have gone about this the wrong way, but there were ways other than announcing that you did this when we know full well you didn't," Senior advised.

"I don't give a damn. Let these vultures come after me, I can handle it. As long as they leave her alone I'm fine."

"You're not fine, son. People are camped out here, they're ready to stage protests."

"Well get them some signs and pitchforks. We under no circumstance will make any comments confirming or denying the allegations."

"This isn't smart, Bill."

"What wasn't smart was you setting all this in motion. Just stay out of this and I will handle it from here."

"I don't like this one bit. You weren't supposed to get burned by this."

"How do you figure? I was the one fucking her in that video. It was me who slid her all over that desk, knocking over everything but her laptop. There was no way in hell she was dealing with this alone."

"I understand you want to do the right thing. I thought I was doing just that."

"Ruining her—" Bill froze as it came to him. _Her laptop._ The angle of the video. It was the one thing he hadn't thought about. He'd combed his entire office for a camera and hadn't found a thing. It would have been the only way anyone could watch her constantly. Now he wondered what all they had seen. Had the sex between them been the only thing?

"Son," Senior prompted. "Where did you go just then?"

"Get out of my office. I have somewhere I need to be. I don't want to hear a word about Steffy from you ever again. You leave her alone."

"This was never about her, it was about protecting you."

"Yeah, okay," Bill grabbed his keys and cellphone. "I'll be out the rest of the day." Bill left his building with one thing on his mind; getting to Steffy.

* * *

"Steffy." She froze at the mention of her name and looked toward the door.

"Liam," she shrugged, laying her phone down on her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"You can come with me," he smiled. "I'm going to grab some lunch and hoped you would join me."

Steffy looked over at her phone and then nodded. She didn't really want to say yes, but then again, she wanted to keep him close. She wanted to keep them all close.

"Let me just shift some things around and I'm all yours. I just need to cancel a meeting and let Amber know—"

"Let Amber know," Liam interrupted. "I remember the days when you didn't have to answer to anyone. I loved those days. I want that for you again."

"I do too, but what can we do? I screwed up, I have to deal with the consequences."

"But you didn't screw up, you're perfect. It was that asshole that screwed up, but his loss is my gain. I miss you, baby."

Running his hand through her hair, Liam pulled her in for a kiss before she could stop him. Pushing against his chest, she tried to put space between them, but felt herself being ripped away. Seconds later she was in her chair and Bill was pounding Liam's face.

"Bill, stop!" Steffy cried out, but Bill wouldn't relent.

"You think you can do what you did and then kiss her like it's fine? Answer me?" Bill was screaming as each hit he threw rattled Liam's jaw. "Tell her!"

"What are you talking about, Bill? You shouldn't be here." Steffy knee they were still together, and he had every right to be angry at Liam, but he was ruining her carefully laid plan. What was he even doing there?

"I know what I told you, I promised to stay away, but I need you to be safe. You're not safe as long as he's around."

Bill dropped Liam and went fishing through his pockets. Once he had Liam's cellphone in hand, Bill held it in his face and barked at Liam.

"Unlock it."

"You can't make me—Steffy, call security."

"You think this is a game?" Bill laughed sarcastically. "Open it now or I'll force my fist through your face."

Steffy had never seen Bill so worked up, it was almost scary. She had to do something. Waking over, placing her hand on his arm, she attempted to calm him down.

"It's okay, Bill. Liam won't hurt me."

"He already has," Bill held on to Liam's collar. "Unlock the damn phone!"

Bill wouldn't let up on Liam and Steffy stayed close. She was afraid for all of them and did the only thing she could think of to separate them, called security.

As security rushed in and pulled the two men apart, Steffy could see the slowly forming bruises on Liam's face and realized this wasn't what she wanted for him. She had plans of revenge, but she didn't expect it to get physical.

While Bill was being pulled away, she held her hand up to stop them and saw when the phone in his hand light up. Bill snatched away from the guards and shoved it into Liam's face again.

"You did this to her. Admit it!"

Liam wouldn't take the phone, but Bill had other ideas. Grabbing Steffy's hand, he pulled her past Liam and the security officers. Her hand trembled in his and he slowed down to touch her cheek, tenderly relaxing her.

"I'm sorry," he told her, quietly. "I saw his hands on you and I lost it. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine, but what's wrong, Bill? I've never seen you act like this."

"Can you show me where Liam's office is?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But what is going on?"

Bill gripped her hand and she could feel sweat beading his palm. "I fought a mob of reporters to get here," he laughed. "I'm a predator, you know."

"Why did you do this? You're going to ruin your life."

"It was the only thing I could think of to get them off of you."

"You didn't do this, Bill. It's not your fault."

As they reached the door, he twisted and pulled her inside. He looked nervous, and for the first time since this started, she questioned what he knew. She knew he would never purposely hurt her, but what if he had inadvertently?

"Talk to me, baby. What's on your mind?" She stroked his cheek and he kissed her palm.

"I've never deserved you. It's made painfully clear with each passing day."

"Don't start that." Steffy shook her head. "I'm not going to explain all the ways I've screwed up over the years and how lucky we both are to have each other again. We've had this conversation more than I can stomach."

"My father set yours up and released the doctored footage of us."

"That's why you took the credit for all this? Why didn't you tell me?" Steffy felt tears wetting her cheeks. "Did you know he was going to do any of this? Was this what his plan was all along? Were you a part of it?"

"How could you ask me that? I love you."

"I know you do now, but maybe when we first started he wanted you to get close to me for this reason. You can tell me, I won't hold it against you."

"You listen to me," Bill grabbed her face as he spoke. "Even back then I would have never agreed to use you. I can't even imagine hurting you that way."

"They why would he do this?"

"In his sick, twisted way he thought he was doing this for me. He was trying to protect me because someone sent him the tape. He had any likeness of me edited out because he thought he was doing what was right for me. Twenty-seven years later and he finally wants to protect me."

"By ruining me and my father. Got it," Steffy nodded.

"He screwed up, but he didn't film the tape. It was delivered to him. Which is why we're here. I think I know how this happened."

"What?"

"You told me you had your laptop fixed a few months ago."

"Yeah," Steffy nodded.

"Issues connecting with the internet and Liam logged into it remotely because he was on a trip, but he fixed it for you, right?"

"Yeah, he went to New York."

"Once you give someone remote access there is no way to be sure they logged out. They can watch everything you do. That night was the only night you've had your computer near us while we were having sex, and I combed my entire office and found no other feasible way for us to have been filmed. He did this and sent it to my dad knowing full well he would doctor the tape to cut me out."

"I suspected one of the people here. I knew it was one of them."

"Put in his password. I'm sure we will find our proof."

Steffy fiddled with a few passwords before finding one that worked, her birthday of all things. While she and Bill looked through the various files, both sighed when they came up empty.

"I don't get it," Bill fussed. "I know it has to be him."

Steffy believed him, it all made sense, but of course Liam would be smart enough not to have the evidence on his work computer. He couldn't possibly be that narcissistic and cocky.

"It's not here. Let's just leave before–" Ridge walked in and Bill rolled his eyes. "Too late."

"What are you doing here, Spencer? You want to record more private videos of my daughter to splash all over the internet?"

"I didn't record it."

"Well why in the hell would you confess?"

"Because if it's a choice to save me or her I'll save her first."

Ridge looked taken aback by Bill's words, and Steffy just tried to tune them out. There had to be something she was missing.

While Ridge and Bill bickered around her, Steffy's eyes glanced at the door, seeing Liam arrive. He looked frantic, and she knew she was on to something. She just needed to find it.

"Steffy, What are you doing? I thought you knew it was him."

Having had enough of the games, Steffy threw her hand up. "Shut up! Everyone just shut up and let me think." The room went silent and Steffy nodded. "You once told me that people rarely keep secrets in plain sight," she told Liam.

"I don't have secrets, Steffy," Liam insisted. "You're letting him cloud your judgement."

"I let you cloud my judgement," Steffy argued. "For years I let you convince me that you mean well for me. I know—" With one final click of the computer mouse, Steffy unearthed a folder that was otherwise hidden on the computer. "Most people encrypt files and move them out of sight. It's how you should keep your work plans," she said mockingly.

Steffy clicked into the folder and then looked up at Liam. "Isn't that what you said when you set up my laptop?"

"Steffy, you have to know..."

"I have to know that you recorded me having sex with my boyfriend and set it up to be released all over the world. That's really all I have to know." Steffy stood from the chair. "And what you need to know is that you're fired."

"Steffy—" Liam pleaded. "Let me explain..."

"Get out," Ridge barked before Steffy could respond. Stay away from my daughter.

"Your daughter? What a laugh," Liam hissed. "Which one?"

Liam was jerked out of the office by security and Steffy found comfort in Bill's arms. She closed her eyes and melted into his embrace, but something was nagging at her. _Which daughter_ , Liam said. Her only sister had been killed so many years ago. _Hope_. He meant Hope. Liam knew calling Hope Ridge's daughter always got to her. Shaking her head, Steffy leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

"It's over, baby. Now we can get back to normal," Bill assured her.

While she wanted to believe him, the look on her father's face told a different story. Something was wrong. This was far from over.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bill, please put me down. I don't know why you insist on carrying me like some caveman."

"Because you won't sit down. The doctor said rest. It's why I moved you in here with me."

"Temporarily, and walking to the kitchen isn't heavy lifting."

"It's more than I need you doing. I want you healthy and it's what the doctor ordered. Listen to me."

Steffy threw her arms up and surrendered. "Sure, sweetheart. You've missed a lot of work, and I'm sure your dad isn't happy."

"He's never happy, but he'd never spout a word about me being off to take care of you. He knows better. After that right hook you gave him, he's more than agreeable to anything you say."

"He deserved it," Steffy turned her nose up in the air. "He published us having sex. He better be glad I didn't press charges. It's against the law."

"Thank you for that. He got the point. I just wish you hadn't kicked the door so hard. Maybe you wouldn't have fractured your leg. You have to work on that temper, baby."

"It was either the door or his ass."

"Fair enough."

Steffy had been recuperating for the past two weeks, and Bill had been with her. He had been lucky enough to keep her and his father apart until about a two weeks ago. Steffy had to come by the office, and Senior ended up interrupting a private moment. Just like that, three months without incident went up in smoke. Steffy confronted Senior and threw a jab that shocked both him and Bill. He had never been more proud of his girl until on the way out she kicked the door and ended up injuring herself.

"I've never seen you so angry. It was sexy."

"I've never been face to face with the man who made my sex life public notice before. I didn't know how I'd feel until it happened."

"I don't blame you for your reaction."

"And what about Liam?"

"You know how I feel about that," Bill laughed.

Bill and Steffy hadn't seen Liam since that day at the office, but she'd ruined him professionally and publicly. The footage she'd found on his computer wasn't just of her. He had things from other computers he'd worked on. Things that could damage other companies. Steffy exposed him and cleared Bill's name in the process.

Now they were just living in their happy bubble. All of their problems had seemed to go away, but in the back of his mind, Bill knew Steffy was still worried. Liam made a comment that got next to her about Ridge's other daughter. She had no idea what that meant, but he knew it was eating away at her.

"So do you think you dad will ever like me?" Steffy laughed.

"You won't be on his Christmas list, but I know he respects you."

"Why? He didn't respect me before. He acted like I was some disposable piece in his own personal chess game."

"Because you stood up to him. You and I are the only two people to tell him to go to hell during the span of his life. He's not used to it, but it's refreshing to him."

"You know I don't mind if you spend time with him, I just won't. Not now."

"Then he doesn't get me either." Bill leaned in kissing the top of her nose, and Steffy smiled. "You, sweetheart, are the love of my life and I only go where you're comfortable. Number one I don't like being without you, number two, I don't like you being without me."

Steffy laughed, and Bill let her know how serious he was. "Steffy, I'm being totally honest. We might not have seen Liam since you ruined him, but I expect him to re-emerge in some way. He's going to retaliate."

"It's been three months," Steffy fussed.

"Three months with cameras in every aspect of our lives. What happens when the cameras go away? You're down a leg and I don't want you alone."

"That's the real reason you wanted me staying here." Steffy nodded. "I should have known."

"Known what? That I love you and don't want anything to happen to you?"

"That fear drove you to this and once it's gone we go back to our separate houses. There is nothing wrong with that," Bill heard her rush to say, and he felt something stir within him. He didn't want her to cover things up for his benefit. He wanted her to feel free enough to be completely honest.

Bill sat with her straddling him and brushed the hair from her eyes. "What to you want?"

"I'm fine where we are." She kissed him, and he could taste the lie on her tongue. He'd gotten good at reading her.

"You didn't bring much of your stuff over. Why?"

"Because it's not my house. I wasn't going to wear out my welcome."

Bill picked her up and walked her to his room, stopping at the door to twist the knob. They hadn't been sleeping there, he'd told her he was having work done on his room.

"What?" Steffy asked as he placed her on her feet. "You're actually going to let me walk?"

"It's a short distance." Bill shrugged. "Go into the closet."

Steffy hobbled into the closet on her one good leg and cast covered injured one only to fall against the door after pulling it open.

"Bill," she gasped. "What... what did you do? It looks amazing." He'd remodeled the closet to accommodate more clothes. _Her clothes._

He dangled a key on his finger before holding it out to her. "Are you moving in or what?"

"No." Steffy shook her head.

"No?"

"No." She nodded. "It's sweet, it really is, but you don't do this, and I get it. You don't move women in. You don't believe in cohabitation."

"I didn't do a lot of things before you," Bill admitted. "I didn't do love—it wasn't real to me. I didn't think of other people before myself, but all I do now is think of ways to invoke one of those smiles." She smiled deeply for him and he pointed at her. "That's the one. I love that smile. I love making you smile that way."

"If you're not ready for this—"

"I'm ready. I know what I said about Katie, but I didn't love her. I don't want to wake up without you and if that means I have to share my closet and bed, then well... you can have the closet. The bed is off limits."

He was joking to hide the nervousness he felt. He'd never wanted a woman to spend more than a few nights before her, let alone move in. This was truly uncharted waters for him.

"But where will I sleep?"

"Anywhere—wait... Are you saying—"

"Bill, I love you. I really do, and if you're sure you want me sharing your space I want to be here. I just don't know how I'm going to move all that stuff with all this distance between our houses," she laughed.

"I hear they have movers for such a large job." He pulled her body to his. "Maybe I can get you some."

She put her lips to his and smiled deeper. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you guys too," Justin mocked as he walked to his room.

Steffy put her head into Bill's chest and laughed. "This is going to be fun. The three of us together."

"I didn't think of that," Bill's excitement deflated. She would be going from having her own place to a bachelor's pad. Would she be comfortable?

"He's so much fun, and he makes the best waffles," she laughed. "I want to keep him here forever."

"He might want his own place at some point." Bill kissed her hair. "Are you seriously okay with all this?"

"If you're willing to adjust your life in this way to include me, yes. Besides, I don't think he will be staying here much anyway. He and Amber are pretty hot and heavy. I'm not selling my house, Amber is going to live in it if anything and maybe my mom."

"So we're essentially just swapping roommates, huh?" Bill breathed down her neck. "I'm so happy, Steffy. I didn't know what you were going to say. I was a nervous wreck."

"Dollar Bill Spencer nervous? I just find that hard to believe."

"I don't know what I'm doing here. It's not like work where I'd crush the competition to get what I want. This is my life and the woman I want to spend it with. It's more delicate, more important."

"For a guy who doesn't know what he's doing you sure are doing everything right. Damn near perfect."

"I don't claim perfection. Only in the bedroom."

"You're definitely perfect there," she laughed and he ran his fingers through her hair, settling on the back of her scalp.

"When do you want me to move your things?"

"I need to break the news to a new people first. They're not going to be happy, but I don't care."

"Your father? What, you mean I haven't made his Christmas list yet?"

"I doubt he will ever approve of you, but it doesn't matter."

"Look at my Steffy spreading her wings and telling daddy to kiss her ass."

"You are so good for me," she chuckled. "Breaking out all my bad habits."

"You better believe it. I like my girls dirty."

"Dirty?"

"Filthy." He kissed her, rolling her over on the bed. When her legs crossed behind him, he gave her one last kiss and pulled out of her embrace. "But I have to get moving."

"Tease," Steffy hissed as she sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I have a sit down scheduled. Can't be avoided today."

"Sounds serious. Who is it with?"

"A business contact. I shouldn't be more than an hour."

"Ok. Well I guess I'll just hang out here until you get back."

"That's it?" Bill looked at her spread out on the bed.

"Yeah," Steffy nodded. "What else did you want me to say?"

"Never give up anything that easily. You see, if you had plead your case I'd be over there licking you up and down until you told me to stop."

"I'd never do that. Tell you to stop, I mean." She smirked as his fingers gravitated to the buttons on his shirt.

"That's my girl."

Pushing her hair back, he kissed her, taking in her deep breaths. Sliding his hands up her shirt, he sat up kissing her neck as he ran his hand over the clasp of her bra. Letting the straps drop at her sides, he ran his hands up to toss her shirt and bra into the air. Running his eyes over her beautiful body, he marveled the woman before him.

Snatching her head to the side, he laughed against her now overheated skin. Letting his hands roam down her sides, he found the snap of her jeans and popped them open. Rolling her on her back, he pulled back for a second and allowed her to toss his shirt over his head. Dancing his tongue down her neck, he bit down and listened to the pleasure mounting in he voice as she called to him.

Snatching her pants down her legs, he tossed them across the room and decided not to waste any more time and ripped her panties off, letting out a loud growl. She hissed, wrapping her legs around him, and he backed off her only to rip his own pants down.

Dropping his pants, he whisked his hand across his boxers and they went floating in the air. Watching her watch him, he let out a silly grin and walked back to the bed.

He wanted to make good on his promise, but she had other ideas. Grabbing his full length, running her tongue over him, she forced him down hard on the bed and took control. All he could do was grip the sheets.

Scooping his ball sack in her hands, she coiled her tongue around him, and he shuddered. He had experienced this act with her before, but she had never been so intense or direct. It was as if her mouth was commanding him and he had no choice but to bend to her will. Grabbing the pillow underneath him, he held on as she danced her tongue around him once more.

She was going so hard, everything that was on his mind went blank. He was mumbling his words, stumbling through his speech and when she took him all in, he bit his lip, letting the pleasure flow through him. Grabbing her head, he tried to slow her, but her strokes only intensified and he bit down harder on his lip. His delusions led him to believe he was floating and jerking his hips a little, he let her bring herself down further.

The wetness of her mouth and the velvety smoothness of her tongue had him on ten. He had never been so close to exploding in his life, and he couldn't do a thing but lay back and take it. She was driving him insane as he looked up and swore all the colors in the room were melting together. All he could make out through his blurry haze were the silver curtains that adorned his windows. Everything else was lost in the shuffle of the passion, clouding his brain. He was cumming, hard, and he couldn't hold back; nor did he want to.

Grabbing her head, he tried to hold her off, and managed to hold her head still, but her tongue still found its way to tease him in the most agonizing way. Letting her go, he turned his head, yelling into a pillow as his hips bucked involuntarily. Unable to control himself, he just sat back when she took him all the way in, letting his tip tickle her throat. Listening to her steady humming, he bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut as the most glorious climax swept through him.

"Steffy." He gripped her head tighter, releasing into her mouth. Watching her take his offering and swallow it before giving him another round of forceful strokes of her tongue made him feel like he was cumming again, but all he managed was a loud hiss into the humidity of the room. Running an exhausted hand down his face, he exhaled and tried to catch his breath. She had really taken him by surprise.

Reaching, grabbing her hair, he rolled her over, planting his hips between her thighs. Holding her head in place, he rolled his hips and dipped inside her immense wetness. Thrusting forward, he got lost in her warm oozing depths and took a deep breath. He had decided weeks ago that condoms were a thing and of the past. She felt so amazing without them and they were responsible. She was on birth control and he took full advantage of that fact as often as he could.

Pushing in all the way, just to pull out, Bill, held her body, molding it with his hands. With each stroke, he became more enthralled to the point that he felt like he needed her body as much as he needed anything in the world. She was his. She was his woman, the only person he could ever see a life with. He knew as long as he lived, he would never want anything more than her. He just needed her to believe it.

Every curve, every crease, he knew well, but her secretions felt better than he could have ever imagined. Bringing her legs up with each thrust, he leaned down to claim her lips and took in her shallow breathing. Her cast scratched him with each thrust, but he didn't let it slow him down. If anything, the friction increased his adrenaline. Running his tongue over her neck just to bite down on it, he let her moans fill the air and pushed harder before claiming her raspy breaths. Biting down on her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, he brought her shaky legs up higher, forcing a loud deep moan that he felt all over his body.

Digging her nails into his back, she screamed out as he hit a particular spot that made her fold.

"Bill," her raspy voice yelled as best she could and she clung tighter. "Uh, you're going to make me..." Sliding his hands down, he cut her off, moving his hips to push himself further. Cutting her off wasn't his intention, but he loved it when she came. She always got so wet that he felt like he was in an endless tunnel, but she always managed to stay nice and tight. How she did it, he would never know, but he was mesmerized.

Watching her eyes roll backward, he bent down to kiss her and let her first orgasm wash over him. While he was drowning in the intensity of her wetness, her legs found their way further up on his hips, and he stroked her deeper, gripping her hair in his hands. Leaning down to kiss her neck, he bit down and heard her gasp, feeding his ego.

Pushing deeper, he stroked her in a particular spot that made everything shake. Feeling it against his eager erection, he tapped it again, bringing forth orgasm number two. Letting her wetness overwhelm him, he closed his eyes and held on to her tighter. Panting as the room spun around him, he moved her head to the side and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want this to end."

"Then don't end it."

Flipping them over, he let her position herself to ride him and his head hit the pillow. Squeezing her ass tightly, he loved the squeal she exhibited. Pulling her forward, he let her sway her hips as he guided her movements. Watching her eyes flutter, he felt her nails scraping his chest and reached for her hand, kissing her palm as she rode him harder and faster. Arching her back, she let her flowing heat appease his virile shaft.

Rising and falling on him, she dug her nails deep into his flesh and he groaned loudly. Pulling her hand to his lips, he slid her fingers into his mouth and curled his tongue around them. Letting her ride him until his eyes rolled backward, he gave her ass a smack and she shifted a little, making her sweet juices drip between them. Letting her ride him for the better part of ten minutes, he felt his climax coming and knew he had to make a move or it was going to be over. Listening to the enticing sound of her moistness, he gripped her hips tighter before flipping her on her side.

They had always been all over the place in the bedroom, but this time was like no other. It was like he couldn't find a position that satisfied him because he would never get enough. Nothing would ever satisfy him because his hunger for her was all-consuming.

Clutching her breasts in his hands, he rolled closer to her and she kicked a leg over his. Holding her tightly, he kissed her neck, sucking on it and she moved with him, welcoming his slow, deep thrusts.

Slowing his strokes, keeping them deep and steady, he pulled her head back and kissed her full lips, sliding his hand down her neck. Holding her in place, he thrust harder and stopped, feeling a dizzying orgasm sweeping through his body. As soon as he came, he felt her insides vibrating and knew he had made her cum a third time. Leaning down to place a few sweet kisses on her lips, he tried to catch his breath. Rolling his hips forward one last time, he felt his climax break free and engulf his every thought.

Holding his eyes closed, he stayed inside her, placing butterfly kisses on her face and neck. Feeling himself twitch, he knew, this was what he needed. Still holding on to her, he exhaled with his eyes still closed.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you don't earn your keep."

"You better not ever utter those words. You know the things I'd do to you."

"Can I say it just to find out what those things are?"

"Not on your life, Spencer. Now get out of my bed and get your cute little ass to that meeting."

"You think my ass is cute? Really?"

"Adorable, now go." She kicked him with her good leg and rolled over on her side.

"Sponge bath when I get back?"

"You better." She replied as she tossed her head into the pillow in front of her. He'd worn her out, he could tell. She went down fast.

Taking a quick shower and then dashing out for his meeting, Bill thought about how much his life had changed. Before finding Steffy again, he was afraid of all the things he now feared he couldn't live without. He had to secure their lives.

They hadn't heard from Liam, but he also had an issue. Katie had been off their radar since that day she showed up at his house, but he expected her to appear at anytime. She wasn't going to let him enjoy his time with Steffy that easily, he knew her.

Pulling up to the chosen restaurant and going in to take his table, he shuffled his hands and waited for his guests to arrive. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but it had to be done. He wasn't a leave things up to chance kind of guy.

His first guest was right on time, her punctuality was something he'd come to understand about her. The second arrived like a dark cloud sent to derail all Bill's carefully laid plans.

"Thank you for joining me. Taylor, as always, it's a pleasure."

When the brown eyed menace laughed in his face, Bill cleared his throat. "Liam the only reason why you're still breathing is because you know something I need to know. You're going to tell me who this daughter is, and you're going to do it right now."

"Daughter?" Taylor questioned. "What daughter?"

"Ridge's," Liam advised. "The one he had while he was married to you."

"You're lying," Taylor hissed.

"I'm not." Liam shook his head. "And if you think about it, you already know what I'm talking about."

Taylor took on a look that told Bill two things: Liam was telling the truth, and Taylor was remembering something. Something important.


	19. Chapter 19

Steffy sat up, pushing the comforter from her naked body. She had been asleep for over an hour and a half, and Bill wasn't back as promised. She wouldn't have cared if she didn't feel the need for a shower. A bath with her leg hanging over the side would have to do. She'd manage that without him.

Pulling herself out of bed, she made her way into the bathroom and smiled. _Their bathroom._ She would never get tired of hearing that. She didn't think he was ready, but he had proven her wrong. It was as if he was reading her mind. She had gotten so used to him holding her at night and didn't think she could go back to sleeping alone.

Turning on her water, she ran her hand through it and sighed in relief. She would feel so much better once she relaxed. She felt grimy.

Pouring a little of her bubble bath, he'd bought her into the tub, she waited until it filled enough and slid inside. With her leg draped over the side, she washed her body and took comfort in the warm, bubbly water.

Bathing for all of twenty minutes, she scrubbed herself until her skin pruned. Pulling herself out of the water, she was amazed that she didn't get a drop on her cast. Bill would be upset that she'd done it alone, but she was proud of herself. So much so she wanted to get dressed and head down stairs for a glass of wine.

Steffy threw on one of the sundresses she'd brought over and hobbled her way down stairs with her crutches she hadn't had to use in a while. She didn't bother with makeup or any grooming. She'd wet her hair and now had wavy tresses flowing down her back. She didn't get to go natural very often. She felt so much lighter this way, and it was all because of Bill.

Bill had made it easy to love him. He was fun where she needed him to be and her sounding board for all the emotions she hadn't been able to express to anyone but Amber in the past. He didn't judge her, and when she talked to him she could tell he was listening because he wanted to. There was no sense of obligation or connivance. Bill was just Bill. He was the man she could see her forever with, but she'd never admit that to him at this point. It was too soon.

After making her way down the stairs and pouring her glass of wine, Steffy kicked back on the couch. She looked around the house and smiled. It was already gorgeous, so much like home to her already.

She pulled the glass to her lips, ready to savor the contents when the doorbell rang. She looked around waiting for Bill or Justin and chuckled, realizing it was now her house too. She could answer the door. Dragging her crutches close and propelling herself to her feet, she made her way to the door and pulled it open after a few more rings of the doorbell.

Opening the door, she was met with the last person she expected. Attempting to slam the door, she fell forward and was caught by an extended set of arms. Stepping back, she attempted to stabilize herself and check on her unwanted visitor.

"Are you okay?" Steffy asked, truly apologetic for falling forward.

"I'm fine." Katie assured her. "You look like you could use some help. You're a little unsteady on those crutches."

"If I hadn't seen someone at my door that was highly unwelcome I wouldn't have stumbled. You know Bill doesn't want you here, but luckily for you he isn't here. Leave before he gets back."

"Your door?" Katie's eyes bucked. "He's moved you in?"

"As if that's any of your business," Steffy hissed. "What he does doesn't concern you, and he wouldn't be happy to know you're here."

"What's wrong? Afraid he will see me and forget about you?" Katie teased and Steffy rolled her eyes.

"Just get out."

"Not until I make sure you're settled," Katie offered. "Come on." She wrapped an arm around Steffy and led her to the couch, helping her slide into a seat. She glanced at the wine glass and lifted it. "I take it this is yours." She handed it to Steffy and sat down next to her.

"What do you want? Why are you here helping me in your condition? You're what—"

"Eight and a half months." Katie finished for her. "And I came hoping to speak to Bill. He hasn't been returning my calls."

"He blocked your number," Steffy nodded. "You can't harass him with these lies. You know as well as I do that Bill has been in Los Angeles for over nine months. You know he's not the father."

"I know," Katie admitted and blinked away a few tears. "I just need... I need to talk to someone and I don't really have friends. Bill was my friend before things got all crazy."

"You mean before he had to put a restraining order on you that you're obviously breaking by being here?"

"I'm not here to start trouble," Katie assured. "He used to be my friend once upon a time if you can believe that."

"You came to his doorstep trying to push a kid that's not his off on him. You tried to come between us, but he's stated before that you weren't always deranged. Maybe you just lost your way then and decided to amp it up when you realized he was with me."

"It was never about you." Katie ran her hand through Steffy's hair, making her draw back in reaction. Steffy was now very uncomfortable. "You have to know that I didn't come here hating you. It seems that way, but I didn't. I just came wanting Bill."

"Well you can't have him," Steffy said firmly. "We're in love, we live together."

A few things flittered across Katie's face, sadness, jealousy, most recognizable, loss. Steffy knew the look of loss well, she'd held it so many times before Bill. She felt bad for the woman before her that had just confessed to pretty much being alone in the world.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you have to know that Bill has moved on."

"Clearly." Katie nodded. "He wouldn't even let me be at his house alone."

"But you moved in anyway?"

"I needed someone so I focused all my energy on him. It's scared him. It scared me. I got some help. I've been talking to a psychiatrist."

"That's good," Steffy nodded, really meaning it. "I'm glad you're getting the help you need. So if you don't mind me asking, what did you need to talk to Bill about?"

"Stuff he already knows about. My life." She shrugged.

Steffy wasn't sure why, but she wanted to know more. This woman was the only one before her to have a sliver of Bill's heart and affections. She wanted to dig deeper.

"Your life?"

"The fact that my parents gave me away and never looked back. How I vowed that if I ever met them I'd ruin their lives."

Something in the way she spoke gave Steffy pause. She was about to ask when Katie crossed her legs, seemingly getting comfortable. Obviously she had a story to share.

"I always wondered what it would be like."

"How what would be?"

"To meet them. To meet everyone else too."

"I'm not sure I'm the person you should talk to about this. I know I was upset when you showed up, but you can totally wait here for Bill. I'll call and let him know to get home and talk to you."

"Maybe I lied." She shrugged. "I knew you were staying here. I've been driving by your house for the better part of a week. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I just wanted to meet you officially and not have this weird energy between us."

"Well I can't say you accomplished that. This is very weird and borderline creepy. You can't just stalk us."

"I just wanted to meet you and have you actually look at me."

"What's so special about me?" Steffy inquired.

"I—I mean, Bill has good taste in women, obviously. Meeting the woman who replaced me was important."

"No, it's more than that." Steffy shook her head. "How old are you?" Steffy was doing the math in her head. She thought she remembered an incident when she was younger. She was nothing more than a toddler. Her father and Brooke arguing about something they didn't want her or Phoebe to hear when they were playing with their dolls. They were probably around four or five.

"Twenty-four. Three years younger than you."

"Oh shit," Steffy hissed.

"We're not so different, you and I. We were both cast aside for the whims of my mother and sister. I've heard the stories, I know what they did to you. I know how Ridge let them steam roll you and your brother when your twin died. I know how badly they hurt you."

Steffy gulped her wine and knew she needed another glass. "You're the sister." She stayed still, after the confirmation of the conclusion she had already drawn while Katie pulled the bottle closer and poured her another glass.

"I always wondered, growing up, if I had brothers and sisters. I grew up in foster care and got booted out at eighteen. I've fended for myself since I was fourteen and although I feel as if it made me stronger, I've always wanted to see the looks on their faces when they realized it was me."

"This can't be real." Steffy shook her head. "This has to be some sick joke."

"I wish I could laugh." Katie ran her fingers through her own brunette locks. "I've become so bitter because of them, because of the way they discarded me."

Steffy took the second glass down quickly and Katie smiled. "We even have the same taste in men. What are the odds?"

"This is all too eerie. I knew my dad was scum, but this—I can't excuse any of this. He knew about you and just abandoned you, why?"

"Because he was married to your mother when he got my mother pregnant. I was an inconvenience to both of them, but she kept Hope. Hope, the same kid that was conceived with our aunt's husband."

Steffy looked at the girl she now knew was her little sister and swiped tears from her eyes. She never thought she'd have this again when Phoebe died. A sister. A sister that her father hid from the entire family. A sister that had slept with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," Steffy finally spoke. "I have no idea... Bill should be—"

"I'm here," Bill called out as he walked into the living room, looking at the scene before him. "What's this? Katie, why are you here?"

"Bill, don't," Steffy pleaded. "It's not what you think. She's not here to cause trouble. She's actually—"

"She's your sister." Bill nodded. "She's had a rough life, I knew that much, but ask her how she got here and who brought her here." Bill looked angry, and Steffy was lost as to what was going on. "Tell her now!" He screamed and Katie shook. Steffy could feel the trembling next to her.

"Bill please stop. She's pregnant. My dad and her mother tossed her away. She just feels—"

"She felt like playing you, playing both of us. Get the hell out of my house." He pointed toward the door, and Steffy just watched as Katie slowly stood.

"You know." She nodded, looking at Bill sadly. "I never meant any of this, and I didn't know... when I came here I was looking for my family. I didn't know you would be here and with my sister no less. It's a small world."

"Too small," Bill barked. "You better not ever come here again. You stay the hell away from Steffy. You and that damn kid."

"Bill," Katie pleaded. "You know we used to be friends."

"Get out!" Bill's face was bloodshot red, and his eyes blazed with anger. Katie quickly made her way to the door, and Bill got down to eye level with Steffy.

"How did you get down here? Let me take you to the bath." He was calm in less than a minute and Steffy was confused.

"I already took a bath, but forget all that. Why were you so rude just then?"

"You shouldn't be going up and down the stairs alone."

"I used my crutches, but stop. Tell me what you came in here like that. You promised to always keep me in the loop. You found out something and I want to know what it is."

"Can I just look at you? Before I get into all that, can I just look at you and tell you that I love you?"

Steffy wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "Can I look at you and say I've never met anyone like you and I want to wake up next to you forever?" Bill put his forehead to hers.

"Forever is a long time, Spencer."

"Forever, Forrester."

"I want you to be able to tell me anything."

"I'm quitting Spencer publications. I can't be there or I'll—"

"Quit if you want to. You can do anything you want to."

"Steffy, I'll kill him. I swear, I'll kill him."

Steffy swallowed hard and put her hand on either side of his neck. "I love you, Bill Spencer. You're not going to kill anyone. Whenever you get the urge to do something crazy you just think about the fact that you can come to me. Any time and about anything."

"I got so lucky. You're perfect."

"Now tell me."

"Katie is your sister, that much is true, but she's been playing us all along."

"She admitted that to me. She told me—"

Before Steffy could finish, Justin came running through the door frantically. "Call 911!"

"What's going on?" Bill stood.

"Katie is in the drive passed out in a pool of blood. What the hell happened here?"

"I threw her out," Bill admitted. "I didn't think..."

"She's not responsive, Bill. She's really hurt. I think she fell."

"Oh, God," Steffy ran her fingers through her hair. "If we did this, Bill, if I let this happen—"

"We didn't know..."

"Just shut up!" Steffy screamed. "Just go. Go check on her and make sure she's fine."

Steffy was a wreck. She didn't know this girl, but she had lost a sister before. She wasn't prepared to lose another. Especially one she hadn't even gotten the chance to know. As the guilt crept into her chest she thought about the one person she blamed for all of this and reached for Bill's phone to call him. Her dad had some explaining to do and so did Bill.


	20. Chapter 20

"She's stable for now," Bill told Steffy as he wrapped his arm around her only to be shoved away. She was managing to fight him off quite well on her injured leg. "Steffy did you hear—"

He was met with a slap before he could finish his question. He knew she was mad, but until now he had miscalculated her anger. She was staring at him with so much disdain he would have thought he'd actually pushed Katie to her near death fall.

"Steffy," he tried to reason with her. "You have to give me the chance to explain." They'd been in silence the whole ride over and now he knew he needed to clear the air.

"Now you want to explain?" She snapped. "I asked you one thing. One damn thing, Bill. I asked you to be honest. I asked you to not make decisions without me, and you clearly lied to me, again."

"I didn't lie. Listen to me, baby," he grabbed her hand. "Okay, maybe I lied, but I promised you I would never let anything bad happen to you again, but ever since you got with me there has been nothing but trouble. I wanted..."

"You wanted to control the situation! You're not God and you don't get to make these choices. She's my sister, Bill. I don't have to explain what having a sister means to me."

Bill reached for her and she backed away. "No. Stay away from me."

He walked closer and was finally able to calm her down enough to pull her to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, he hadn't thought things through. "I know I was wrong. I apologize."

"She's my sister," Steffy cried against his chest. "I just met her and now they're saying... I already lost a sister."

"I know, and I'm sorry. She's your sister, but sweetheart, you can't replace Phoebe with Katie. It's not the same thing. I doubt Phoebe would ever do the things Katie has done."

Standing with his back against the wall Bill was able to hold Steffy until she relaxed in his arms. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but all he could think about was the inevitable truth that she was right. He'd made the decision to sit down with Liam and her mother on his own. He'd also thrown Katie out before hearing her side of things. Now he just needed to tell Steffy everything he'd learned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "Can we sit? I need to tell you a few things."

Bill gripped her hand tightly, and she nodded at him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't be." He swiped a tear away from her eye with his thumb. "I went to a sit down like I said, but the only business I discussed was you. Steffy I'm so in love with you I can't see straight, and I wanted...no, I needed to see this through for you."

"I just want you to talk to me," she sniffled. "I'm not a child and I can handle so much more than you think I can."

"You're one of the toughest people I know. You're so strong, but when it comes to you I'm not. I get so weak when you're near me. I can't breathe, and I'd do anything to make sure I never have to see you cry. It makes me feel like I'm failing you."

"You're not. I was failed a long time ago, my dad..."

"Steffy, my dad did this. All this." She looked confused and he explained further. "Finding Katie and making sure she ended up here was all him."

"For you? He doesn't like me, so it makes sense he would try and break us up." she said quickly.

"No, for you. For you dad, hell your whole family. She was brought here to destroy you. It was never about me or my relationship with Katie. Me being here was a huge surprise to her, but she knew he was my dad and that her being here would hurt you."

"She's angry. She wanted to get back at my dad."

"She wanted to ruin you, Steffy. She and Liam were stealing from the company and making it out to look like it was Brooke. She knew this could ruin you, but she didn't care. She was sabotaging you and her all at the same time."

"I know." Steffy nodded.

"She told you?"

"She didn't have to. The way she talked, I pretty much figured it out. I didn't know about your dad, but nothing he does surprises me at this point. He really hates my family, huh?"

"Yes. He hates your dad and apparently your grandfather, but he won't get the chance to screw with you again. I'm done and I'm going to rein hell on him."

Bill stood, pacing the floor and Steffy called out to him. "Bill, what she did, it's not a thought I haven't had. I've hated my dad at times. I've wanted to hurt him so badly he couldn't repair the damage, and I don't have to tell you the thoughts I have about Brooke."

"The difference is you didn't do it. You didn't set out to ruin your own family's business."

"But I could have. I never told you this, but before I took over the business and Brooke was more involved I leaked something on her."

"Leaked something?" Bill scratched his head.

"Brooke has always been toxic, she's always had secrets and I knew a lot of them. No one knew who Hope's dad was until... until I told the world."

"I remember hearing about that. It was why she got removed from the board at Forrester, right?"

"The scandal could have ruined our company, and I did it out of spite. She'd ruined my family, my mom was hardly around because of her. I missed my mom and I blamed her. I wanted to ruin her life."

"You ruined her professionally." Bill pulled her to him as he settled into a seat. "She deserved it and more. I didn't know you had it in you."

"When it comes to her I don't ever think straight. I hate her, Bill. It's like I have this indescribable rage and I act irrationally like..."

"Like a child who watched her life being ruined by that succubus. I wanted to make this all better for you. I didn't want you feeling this way."

"Feeling this way is good." Steffy wiped her teary eyes. "It's excellent even."

"I don't understand."

"When I'm feeling this way, this caged in, is when I fight the hardest. It's when I thrive."

"You don't have to fight alone." He kissed her hair. "I'll always fight for you."

"And now I have to fight for her." Steffy nodded her head toward Katie's room. "She has no one to fight for her but me. I won't abandon her because she's not some picture perfect person. We've all made mistakes."

"She doesn't just have you. As long as you have me she has us."

"There is a part of me that's scary, Bill. I want you to be sure you know what you're getting into."

"There is a part of me that's scary," Bill admitted.

He held her until he felt her drifting off. She looked peaceful, and he welcomed the change. She had been all over the place before that. She'd taken in a lot of information about herself and her family this afternoon. _So had he._

Liam had gone into detail about his scheming with Katie. He'd figured out her plans with his father and blackmailed her into making him the head of Forrester when it was all said and done. Katie had been who Liam was meeting all those Wednesdays he'd been watching him. He wasn't cheating on her. No, he was betraying her on a whole other level.

Steffy's heart was fragile, Bill knew this to be a fact. He had found a way in, deeper than he thought anyone had ever been, and he knew how hard it was to reach her this way. He'd done it and he knew it was a feat worth cherishing. She was worth cherishing. Liam was an idiot to put a company and power over her. She was power personified. Steffy could get him to do anything with just a look.

Kissing her head once more, he held her tighter against him, wondering when he'd ever felt so whole before. _He hadn't._ With her love he'd felt so full. So important. So holding her to his chest he made a promise. A promise to never back down when it came to her, and when the opportunity arose, he seized it.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

" _Round two,"_ Bill sighed, wishing he could contain his anger for just a second, but the promise to himself and God to make Ridge Forrester sorry he was ever born flared in his mind. He couldn't pull back.

"Taking care of your daughters." Bill stood, careful not to wake Steffy.

"My daughter is fine," Ridge hissed. "I only have one daughter!" He yelled the last part and Steffy's head shot up. "One daughter!"

Steffy stumbled to her feet behind them just in time for Brooke and Hope to come rushing through the entrance. And like something out of a bad movie, Amber and Taylor walked in, further heightening the tension in the room.

Bill saw Steffy open her mouth, but as always she was stifled by Hope. "Mom, why did we have to rush down here? Who the hell is this Katie girl?"

"No one," Ridge answered quickly, and Bill felt his temper boil over.

"No one? No one?! She's your damn daughter, a person you gave life to and you're ignoring her? But why should I be surprised? You've treated Steffy like she didn't exist for years, but I'm here to tell you it ends now. If you can't treat both of these girls like they exist then you will cease to."

"Are you threatening me, Spencer?"

"I'm promising you that I will end you if you don't learn to treat the children you actually fathered like they matter."

"Steffy matters to me, but that girl in there, she's..."

"She's my sister," Steffy interrupted. "You would think in all these years you'd learn to trust me. Katie has the same blood type as Phoebe," Steffy sniffled. "And just like her Katie's blood type is the same rare type as yours. Me mom and Thomas are all A negative. I wasn't a match for her, but you are. She needs blood. That's the only reason why I called you."

"I can't help her." Ridge shrugged.

"You can't or you won't?" Steffy crosse he arms.

"Both," he answered quickly. "I don't know this girl and you'd be better off if you forgot this whole thing."

"Forgot it and let her die? She has no one!"

"And that's the way it should be," Hope declared. "I already have to deal with you. If she dies it's not dad's fault."

 _Slap._ Amber and Taylor had been quiet up until now. Apparently Amber could no longer hold her peace. "Don't you ever mention death and my best friend in the same breath again. You're nothing but a worthless pole sucking whore."

"Don't you talk to my daughter that way," Brooke voiced her opposition.

"And don't you speak to mine that way," Taylor pulled Amber out of the way. "I raised this girl like my very own and you won't take that tone with her. You and your daughter need to learn some manners, and I'm definitely the person to beat them into you."

Taylor scanned the room and her eyes landed on Ridge. "You know what you're doing is wrong. You already abandoned this girl when she was a child and now she needs you. Get your raggedy ass in there and donate however much blood she needs. If they have to bleed you dry it's what you will do for your child."

"Taylor," Ridge tried to reason.

"I don't want to hear it. I knew you were a liar and a cheat back then, and now I know you're worse than I ever could have imagined. If you weren't the father of my children I'd stab you in the heart right now."

"Taylor, please. You don't understand. I never meant for any of this to hurt you. I thought I did what was best all those years ago."

"Giving your daughter away? Don't you dare blame this on me. I was the one who was faithful to you while you made a fool of us. You better get back there and save this girl and after that be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Test me and see. You will never hurt my children again. You will never hurt that girl again. You know, Liam tried to tell me you didn't know, but I knew you better than that. I knew you were the scum I assumed you were when he told us about this daughter."

"She's a messed up girl!" Ridge roared. "She showed up on my doorstep pregnant and asked me for money."

Bill's ears perked up at this part. He wasn't aware that Ridge had already met Katie before now. "She told me I was her father and that her foster parents had abandoned her at fourteen and she needed money from me. I know a lie when I hear one."

"She wasn't lying," Bill advised. "She has been on her own since fourteen. If she asked you for anything it means she really needed it. Katie isn't some extortionist, and yes she's messed up, but I assume it's because of you two." He pointed at Ridge and Brooke.

Bill thought Katie flipping out on him before was because she was obsessed with him, but the more he thought about it, he realized she snapped at the thought of losing someone else in her life. She was used to losing things. He would make sure she didn't lose anything else.

"I don't know that girl!" Ridge seemed to be trying to convince himself as much as the rest of the room.

"She has your daughter's eyes," Bill acknowledged a thing about Katie that he hadn't realized until spending countless hours staring into Steffy's gorgeous eyes. Maybe it was what had drawn him to Katie before, her eyes reminded him of the woman he'd fallen madly in love with.

Studying Ridge's face, Bill saw something flicker across it. Pain and possibly sorrow. _He felt bad._

Ridge pushed past the group, headed to the lab, and on the way he paused at Katie's room. He stared at her for a second before walking away and the room was left with nothing but the thickening silent conflict. Brooke stated at Katie's room and Steffy shook her head.

"You have some nerve. Why are you here?" Steffy seemed to be having a hard time with Brooke's presence.

"She's my daughter too. I wanted to make sure..."

"You wanted to make sure of what?" Steffy spoke loudly. "You wanted to make sure she died and didn't inconvenience your life any further?"

"She was never supposed to be here."

Tears wet Brooke's eyes and Steffy threw her hand up. "Just go. Leave her alone. She's better than all three of you and you will never have to worry about her again. I have this. Leave."

Her voice was eerily shaky and rough at the same time, but Bill could tell how serious she was. She didn't blink while looking at them and a chill passed through the room. Brooke looked intimidated and Hope cowered in the corner.

"Leave now." Steffy was calmer with this delivery, but never strayed from her cold demeanor.

After a few quiet moments Brooke spoke. "Tell Ridge I'll see him at home."

"Don't hold your breath," Steffy sniped. "I'll never do anything for you again."

Brooke walked a few paces and stopped. "You knowing she existed would have ruined your childhood. I didn't want to do that."

"You didn't want to ruin yourself. Stop trying to kid us. You were sleeping with my grandfather, uncle, and dad consecutively, and a baby would have slowed down the revolving door in your bedroom. You're a whore, Brooke. A dirty disgusting whore and I'll make sure the world knows it."

"You would risk your father's good name?"

"Screw you both," Steffy spat out.

Brooke left moments later, and all Bill could do was watch Steffy as she shivered. Her arms were covered in goosebumps, and when he touched her she didn't even face him. She was frozen in place, staring at Katie.

"Baby." Bill ran his hands down her arms. "Can I do something?"

"Make sure my dad or that whore doesn't get near my sister."

"Guards?" Bill probed.

"Around the clock." She nodded.

"I'll make some calls."

Bill pulled out his phone only to shove it back into his pocket upon hearing screams. Katie was finally awake and thrashing around in her room. Steffy got to her as quickly as she could with the cast slowing her down, and Bill and Amber were by her side. Taylor remained outside the door, Bill figured this was all too much for her. She hadn't said a word since threatening Ridge.

Katie was agitated and pulling at the tubes around her and Steffy was able to calm some of her movements.

"We're here, Katie, no need to be afraid."

"No, you have to to. He's going to get me. I don't want him to get you too. I'm sorry, Steffy. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's okay," Steffy assured her. "I'm here now and we're going to make sure you're okay."

"He pushed me." Katie was trying to climb out of bed when Bill stopped her. "No! Don't touch me! I know he sent you. I know... he doesn't want me to have this baby. I know he told you—"

Katie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp. Bill was screaming for the nurses and doctors while Steffy just stared. She didn't speak or move. This scared him. He was watching her change right before his very eyes. She spoke about her fragility once, how close it was to the surface, now he realized he'd just watched her shatter. Now nothing but stoicism remained. Reaching to pull Steffy out of the way of the staff working on Katie, he got a glimpse of her eyes. Glassy and clouded by nothing. _This wasn't good._


	21. Chapter 21

Hey you guys! My apologies on taking so long to update! A lot has been going on in my real life. I'll try not to leave you hanging this long again.

On another note, it's been so hard finding motivation to write STILL. The show is a complete mess that I've curently taken a hiatus from. I hope they fix it soon, but I won't hold my breath. It seems as if they are going from bad to worse, so as a special treat to you guys I will lay waste to Brooke and Liam before the story is done. Pick your poison, dm me the ways you'd like them tortured and i'll do my best to make it happen.

Well anyway, enough of my ranting. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

" _Steffy, help me."_

Steffy's head flew up from her pillow and she threw the covers from her legs. As sweat beaded her skin she realized she was waking from a very vivid dream. The same one that had haunted her for days.

As she looked over at her sleeping boyfriend she sighed into the air. She needed to make a call. She wouldn't get any rest until she did.

After dialing the number she let the phone ring several times before getting an answer. Her hand trembled as she asked her questions and received the answers she'd hoped. When she hung up she felt the bed shift and took a deep breath.

"She's fine," Bill mumbled sleepily. "They're going to call if anything changes."

"He's sneaky, Bill. You know the kind of person your dad is."

"I know, baby." Bill kissed the back of her shoulder. "It's just—we've been at that hospital every day for two weeks, you needed rest."

"But what if she wakes up and we're not there? What then?"

"We will get there as fast as we can. You can't be everywhere at once. You're pulling double duty at the office and at the hospital when you're not there."

"Because I had to be everywhere," she sighed. "I have to be everything. Amber can't do it all alone. We have to hire new people and..."

"Steffy, I've taken care of that. I have a new PR guy for you. His name is Wyatt Fuller, he's highly recommended out of Chicago, and he's going to pick up where Brooke left off. Amber is filling in doing her's and Liam's positions, and I'm interviewing Wyatt's mother Quinn to replace your dad. She's run her own company and would be a huge asset to Forrester. She's also a very talented jewelry designer. It's all going to work out."

Steffy was silent for a while and spoke into the darkness. "While I was at the office earlier, I called and you were gone. Where did you go?"

There were about two hours when she couldn't reach Bill, and it worried her. With his father on the loose she never liked not hearing from him. He'd quit Spencer, and William was not happy. Justin was still working there, keeping an eye on things, but Bill refused to step foot in that building again.

"I just got a call and had to sit down with someone. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm always worried. I can't believe it came to all this," Steffy inhaled sharply.

"It had to be done. Your mom made all the right calls."

"I know she did," Steffy nodded. "I just...the way he looked at me when I fired him."

Taylor called a meeting at Forrester the day after Katie's hospitalization and announced a few major changes. Everyone was shocked. No one more than Ridge.

" _What's this about Taylor?" Ridge bellowed as he walked into his office at Forrester. Taylor had summoned them all, Eric included._

" _You, me, the kids, and this business," Taylor answered firmly._

" _You don't have a place in this business," Brooke told Taylor and crossed her arms. "You only have the shares you weaseled out of Ridge during the divorce."_

" _Weaseled?" Taylor rolled her eyes. "He's lucky I didn't take the clothes off his back after what he did to our family. My children were destroyed."_

" _Destroyed?" Ridge's voice raised an octave. "Thomas and Steffy are fine."_

" _Steffy stayed with that loser for years because of your influence, and we hardly see Thomas. He doesn't even call because of you."_

" _I don't recall me being the one to pack up and leave like a thief in the night, so don't you dare. I loved you, I loved our family."_

" _You loved us so much—you know what," Taylor threw her hand up. "I'm not doing this. I didn't come here for this. I came here to handle some much needed changes around here."_

" _Changes?" Brooke sat up. "What could you possibly want to do here?" Her voice was venomous as she spoke and Steffy could see her mother's defensive walls fly up._

" _You are never to speak to me that way again. I will end you, bitch."_

" _Well bring it on," Brooke crossed her arms. "I've been waiting to smack the smugness off of your face."_

" _You lay one hand on my mother and I'll break your bony little fingers," Steffy warmed._

" _You won't touch—"_

 _Hope was cut off by Ridge. "Enough! Why did you call us here, Taylor?"_

" _For restructuring. My twenty five percent along with the unanimous decisions between Eric, myself, and Steffy means there we be some reassignment of duties around here. We need something fresh."_

" _Fresh? What does that mean? Dad? Steffy?"_

" _Dad, you're fired indefinitely," Steffy announced. "This isn't like last time, we won't ask you back."_

" _We? Since when do you have enough stock to make those kind of decisions?" Ridge questioned Steffy and instead of cowering or backing down, she crossed her arms and held her head high._

" _Since mom gave me ten percent of her shares."_

" _You did what?" Ridge's angry tone shot through Steffy, but she remained calm. "You wouldn't even sell them back to me."_

" _I don't need these shares. The longer I have them, the longer I'm tied to this family. The only way I need to be tied is through my children. I'm finally letting go, but it will never benefit you."_

" _So you'd give away shares worth millions rather than let me purchase them? It's awfully vindictive, Taylor."_

" _Vindictive? You haven't seen vindictive yet. You're fired, so are Brooke and Hope, and you are never to step foot in here again. My shares are split as follows, ten percent to Steffy, ten percent to Amber, Thomas declined his portion, he says this place it like a cold death, and five percent to Katie."_

" _Katie?" Ridge exhaled loudly. "You don't even know her."_

" _That's where you're wrong. Before I moved back here I was in New York and I was her psychiatrist. I didn't know who she was then, but now that I know she's my kid's sister, she needs to be taken care of. She's not the mess you want to make her out to be."_

" _Taylor, can we just talk?" Ridge pleaded._

" _It's all done. The transfers have been made and that's all there is to it. Now, if you'd please leave the building before we have you escorted out. All of you," Eric announced. "We have work to do."_

"I can't sleep," Steffy finally said into the dark room after attempting to go back at Bill's request.

"Okay. Come here," Bill pulled her back into his chest. "You know, now might be a good time to talk to me about what's going on on your head. I know you're overwhelmed, but it seems like a little more. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Just tired."

"You know sleep fixes being tired, right?"

"I know that, but being wound up prevents it. I've been trying to relax, but Katie slipping into that coma has me on edge."

"That among other things." Bill kissed the side of her head. "Did I tell you how amazing you are?"

"I don't know about that," Steffy sighed. "I still haven't figured out how to prove your dad pushed Katie in our driveway. Isn't it suspicious that the camera suddenly went out that day?"

"Or course it's suspicious. It's how he operates, but you let me worry about that. I don't have a job, remember?"

"You can always work with me, Bill. You know that."

"I'll figure something out. I won't be like Liam, using my girlfriend for a job."

"You wouldn't be using me. I actually asked you and I need you."

"You don't. Quinn is going to work out, I'm sure of it."

"You have so much faith when it comes to my business, when it comes to my niece, your sister."

"She's an innocent baby." It was a shock to both Steffy and Bill when Liam informed them William Senior was the baby's father. Katie was awake long enough to give birth, hold her baby once, and name her Zoe before falling into a coma. She hadn't been awake since.

"She is," Steffy nodded. "I just feel horrible that she's not with her mother." Steffy looked across the room at the bassinet that held the sleeping infant."

"She's with her aunt and brother," Bill announced. "That's going to have to be enough until we know more."

They'd brought Baby Zoe home from the hospital a week earlier. Both were novices when it came to children, but they were making due. Between them, Amber, Justin, and Taylor everyone was pitching in.

"That's weird, right?" Steffy laughed. "Our family is becoming more and more intertwined. Here it thought it would just be you and me."

"It was never going to be just you and me. Our crazy ass friends and family were always going to be involved." Steffy could feel him swallow hard behind her. "And any kids we have, they would be here too."

"Kids?" Steffy turned around in his arms. "I thought—"

"I say a lot of things, but I'm realizing they all change for you. Seeing you with Zoe, I can't imagine you not having that. You're a natural."

Steffy smiled into the dark room and touched his face. "You really amaze me daily, Spencer."

"And you make me love you more and more each day."

"Oh, Spencer, you're lucky we're not alone in this room tonight. I'm feeling very lovable."

"Can you keep it down?" Bill hopped to his feet. "I'll take her to Justin's room."

"It's late, Bill. He's sleeping, she's sleeping."

"You're going to have to learn to multitask if you want a family Forrester."

"So I have to learn how to ride you quietly and stash babies with Justin? Got it." Steffy nodded.

"You're such a smart ass."

"Language. There is a baby present," Steffy warned. "We will not speak that way on front of children."

"Sorry, Baby Zoe," Bill whispered. "I'll watch my mouth. Auntie is going to bite my head off."

Steffy stared at him as he stroked Zoe's slick head and wrapped her arms around herself. This was what she needed. After all the madness, sweet moments with Bill and her niece were what mattered.

"Bill, would you mind if—"

"I'm already on it. I know." Bill lifted Zoe's tiny body and placed her in Steffy's arms. "She looks so comfortable," he admitted.

"I'm comfortable too. I love her so much already."

Bill kissed her forehead and laid back, pulling her and Zoe against his chest. Zoe cooed and smacked her lips together, earning a quiet giggle from both Steffy and Bill.

"Looks like she's hungry again," Bill teased. "She really does eat a lot."

"My mom says we all ate a lot as babies. I was chunky."

"You? Never." Bill shook his head. "Not my supermodel."

"I'm not a supermodel, and yes I was a chubby baby. I'll show you pictures."

"This I can't wait to see. I know you were adorable."

The room fell silent with nothing but the hushed breathing from Zoe and the gentle sweeps across her clothed back. Steffy was almost lulled into a deep sleep when the doorbell and a series of loud knocks woke both her and Zoe. She shook Bill, and he rose to his feet, pushing them to the side.

Through Zoe's cries, Bill spoke. "I'll get it. Just work on getting her back to sleep while I kill whoever is stupid enough to come here this late."

"Be careful," Steffy requested, and Bill agreed. She had become so anxious since Katie's accident.

Minutes passed with no word from Bill and Steffy finally threw on her robe and made her way to the stairs. Zoe was screaming by this point. It was almost as if she knew something had changed. By the time Steffy made it to the door handcuffs were being placed on Bill's wrists.

"Go back to bed, baby." Bill said softly.

"Bill, What is this? What's going on?"

Before he could say anything the officers spoke. "William Bill Spencer Junior, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of William Bill Spencer Senior. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court."

"Murder? He's dead?" The words made Steffy think. _Those two hours._ Bill had made it clear he was liable to kill his father if forced to spend more than a few minutes in his company, but staring into his eyes she didn't see a killer. She saw the man who taught her how to change a diaper. The man who had, moments earlier, proposed a life with kids to her.

"Steffy, take Zoe upstairs. I'll be fine."

"He didn't do this, officers," Steffy defended. "He wouldn't."

"His dna was found on the victims body." The officer held Bill's right hand up and, for the first time, Steffy saw the bruises on his knuckles.

"The victim was beaten to death in his office. We suspect it was this afternoon, but his assistant called security to break down the door a few hours ago. He'd been in there half the day."

"Steffy, just let me handle this. Go to bed, sweetheart. I'll be home before you know it."

Steffy walked close enough to see the sweat beads forming on his forehead and realized he was being strong for her. Leaning to kiss her forehead, Bill was ripped away before his lips met her skin. He was pulled out of the door shortly afterward.

Leaning against the door as she heard the cars pull out of the driveway, she looked at Zoe, taking in her loud cries and let a tear of her own drop. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to soothe the wailing baby in her arms only to feel her being taken away.

"Get some rest," Amber told Steffy, cradling Zoe in her arms. "Justin is going down there. I'm sorry, sweetheart, this doesn't look good."

"What?" Steffy ran and hand over her tired face.

"Bill was at Spencer today, Justin saw him. He and William had a fight. It got pretty rough."

"Did Bill kill him?"

"Steffy, I hope not, but it looks really bad."

"Really bad just got worse." Steffy swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey you guys! It's that time again! With the Logan show taking over I thought we deserved some STILL goodness. I'm not much of a fan of the real version anymore, but at least we can have our fun here! Maybe one day Bill can be de-loganized ️**

 **Once you read let me know who you think did the deed! I'm interested to hear the theories!**

* * *

"Come again? You're what?" Amber rocked Zoe as she questioned her best friend.

"Preg—"

"No, I heard that part," Amber cut her off. "I'm just trying to figure out how."

"You know when a man and a woman love each other, they share that love and sometimes—"

"Oh shut up," Amber flung her hand up. "I know where babies come from. I just want to know how little miss _a condom for my condoms_ is standing in front of me knocked up and not totally freaking out."

"I'm freaking out." Steffy ran her hand through her hair. "I'm just in a certain kind of calm vibe right now. Things are a mess, the company is all over the place, and Bill may or may not be a murderer, but I love this baby. I can't help it." Steffy shrugged.

"You should love it, you're going to be a mommy, sweetie. Doesn't it frighten you?"

"It terrifies me, and now the fact of possibly doing this alone scares me too."

"I don't know what happened in that office, I'm not sure I want to, but anything Bill does is out of love for you. My God, he disowned his father for you, and I imagine that fight was over the things William did to you."

"I don't want to think he's in this mess because of me. It's all I've thought about since they took him," Steffy admitted, taking a seat on her living room couch with Amber joining her.

"That man would gladly lay down his life for you, and now that there is a baby he would risk it all. I've never seen a person more in love than him with you. Love makes you do crazy things."

"Like killing your father?"

Amber scratched her head and sighed. "You know, maybe he didn't mean to do it, not saying he's guilty, but when you get mad you don't know your own strength."

"I know how crazy William made Bill. Especially after the things he did to me and Katie."

The thought of her helpless sister made Steffy struggle with all the things she was going through, even her joy about her baby. Absently placing her hand on her stomach, Steffy stared at Zoe.

"I hope my baby is half as perfect as her."

"What are you talking about?" Amber hissed. "Your kid is going to kick some major baby ass. They're going to be part you and part Bill Spencer. You name me one kid that will be better and I'll laugh."

"Thanks, god mommy."

"No way," Amber squealed, and Zoe started to cry.

"You're going to have to work on that. My niece doesn't need to hear that and neither does my baby."

"Your baby." Amber smiled. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Me too." Steffy sat quietly for a few seconds and exhaled. "I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That something was wrong. When I couldn't reach him earlier I had a sort of panic attack."

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" Amber moved quickly.

"No. Grandfather was there, he calmed me down and I told him why I felt so off base. I really was just worried about what William could do to me or Bill. I never worried about _this._ "

"What did your grandfather say? How did he calm you down?"

"He told me he loved me and that he would never let any man hurt me. He also said Bill was here for me and always would be. I don't know, but he's really come around where Bill is concerned."

"Well Bill has proved them all wrong, including me. I thought he was just some handsome play boy. I watched him to make sure he wasn't going to hurt you, and I'm sure now. I trust him with you."

"If he ever gets out," Steffy laughed sadly. "We just can't catch a break, huh?"

"You've had it rough. Ever since you two started dating there has been one thing after another, but when are the good things ever easy?"

"You're right," Steffy agreed. "With Liam it was so easy. It was easy because I didn't feel half of the things I feel with Bill. He's everything to me. Like I wake up missing him even if he's just down the hall. I was so excited when he asked me to move in, whereas with Liam I just felt like it was the eventual next step. We had been together so long living together only seemed logical."

"And with Bill nothing seems logical."

"Right," she nodded. "Just like him killing his father and coming home and having dinner and crawling into bed with me seems unbelievable."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, but I just don't feel like a person angry enough to do that would come home to me and be this gentle."

"So someone is setting him up." Amber nodded. "Maybe they had a fight and Bill didn't finish the job. His dad had a lot of enemies."

"Yeah. My whole family is on that list."

"But your family wouldn't... Your dad would," Amber suddenly acknowledged. "He'd beat a man to within an inch of his life. He's done it before."

Steffy thought back on the man who took her virginity, Rick. Her father had beaten him until he was hardly able to stand after finding out about them. Steffy knew the beating wasn't because Rick had been with her but more so because he outsmarted her father. He hated that. And William had outsmarted him. He'd outsmarted them all. Ridge wasn't happy about that or the fact that the Spencer and Forrester bloodlines were now commingled.

"If my dad did this the police will figure it out," Steffy assured Amber and herself.

"So either your dad or your baby daddy is going down for this," Amber said bluntly. "How are you handling this?"

"I'm not. I'm just waiting for news on Bill. Actually, please watch Zoe for me, Amber."

"Where are you going?" Amber stood quickly after Steffy.

"I have to see Bill. He needs to know to cooperate and do whatever they ask. I just know his temper. They might get him rattled and he could slip up. I don't want him admitting to something he didn't do."

Amber nodded and held the baby tighter. "Be careful, Steffy."

"I will. I'll be back soon. Hopefully I can bring Bill with me." Amber smiled sadly and Steffy could see the hesitancy in her eyes as she made her way up the stairs to get dressed. She didn't blame her friend, she had doubts as well. She was just wishing for the best.

* * *

Bill ran his hand through his hair always he sat in his cell. Hours had passed since he was arrested, and he hadn't been allowed to make his phone call. He was getting restless. Justin was in the building, but he wanted to check on Steffy. He didn't like the look on her face when he was taken from their home. The situation wasn't ideal, but something was off.

Banging on the bars of the cell, Bill yelled for a guard. When one appeared before him, he tried to calm himself. His anxiety was making him antsy.

"What do you want, Spencer?"

"My call," Bill informed him.

"You will get your call when we decide it's time." The guard was unnecessarily nasty, and Bill stepped back to compose himself.

Bill thought back to the conversation that led to all this and sighed. He hoped all his efforts weren't in vain. He'd do anything to protect Steffy, including lie.

* * *

" _You son of a bitch!" Bill blew into William's office and was stunned to find him slumped over in his chair. His face was bloody, his clothes a rumpled mess, and his breathing was shallow._

" _Dad." Bill clamored to his side. "What happened? Who did this?"_

 _Bill's eyes followed the lone finger William outstretched and saw a man trembling in the corner. This man was someone important to Steffy and he couldn't let this ruin his life, Bill knew this instantly._

" _He did this! He ruined their lives! I just wanted to talk. I wanted to know why he did it," the man babbled, his expensive suit a ragged mess._

" _I—I know." Bill nodded, remembering the reason he came to see William in the first place was because the paternity test came back on Zoe and she was definitely his little sister. He was there to let out his frustrations on the old man._

" _I didn't mean to do this," the man explained. "I asked about Steffy and Katie and he laughed in my face. He said he wasn't done with them. He laughed in my face and I snapped! I couldn't let him get away with what he did."_

 _Bill took in all the trembling exhibited by the man before him and knew he had to move fast. Drawing back, punching his father in the mouth, he made sure to leave a trace of his skin."_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _You need to go now! I'm going to handle this, but you were never here. You will tell no one."_

" _But—"_

" _Go!" Bill snapped. "Steffy needs you. She needs you. I can take care of myself, but you need to go."_

 _With a head nod and a speedy exit, Bill was left alone with William and fished out his cell phone. "I need you," he spoke promptly after the phone was answered. "Call an ambulance to my father's office and meet me at Giordino's in twenty minutes."_

 _Once Bill got confirmation, he started to clear out any trace of anyone other than him being in the office. It took him a few minutes before he was satisfied, and at the end of it all, he dropped something that would seal the entire deal if found._

 _Taking one last look at his father, Bill shook his head and sighed. "You brought this on yourself. You can't play with multiple lives and expect to go by unscathed. I'm sorry this happened to you, but you deserve it and more."_

 _Little did he know it would be the last time he saw his father alive._

* * *

"Your people dragged me out of my house in front of my girlfriend and she looked terrified. I need to call her." Bill informed the guard taunting him.

"She knows what the world knows, that you're a murderer. You killed your own father and you think that pretty young thing wants anything to do with you now? Maybe I should pay her a visit if she's lonely."

He smiled and Bill lunged. With his fingers wrapped tightly around the guard's collar, Bill breathed into his face. "If you ever go near my girlfriend I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat, Spencer?" He laughed. "Guess I can add that to the list of your charges."

"And I'll add harassment to yours," Justin informed the guard. "Mr. Spencer asked for his allowed phone call and I heard you deny him as well as making insinuations about his girlfriend."

"Who are you?" The guard snarled.

"His best friend, and this is my father," Justin stepped aside. "His lawyer, Epperson Barber."

"Mr. Barber." The guard stood a little straighter. Justin's father was well known for his highly publicized cases and was a shark in the courtroom. No one one the east coast, west coast, or in between wanted to tussle with Epperson Barber.

"Release my client or there will be severe repercussions." Epperson cut straight to the chase. "All the evidence you have is circumstantial."

"Mr. Barber... I—I didn't..."

"You will release him now..." Epperson handed the guard a few papers.

He looked the papers over and then glanced up at Bill. "My apologies, Mr. Spencer. You are free to go."

He unlocked the door and Bill stepped out, shaking Epperson's hand, to Justin's surprise.

"It's as if you were expecting him." Justin raised his eyebrow.

"You know me, Justin." Bill cleared his throat. "When I kill someone I go all the way. And I wouldn't be caught dead without the best lawyer."

Justin waited until they were outside the jail and headed to his car before he spoke. "Don't make jokes. They're listening to you."

"Then let them listen. It's better I go through this than... anyway. Mr. Barber, what have you found out?"

"They have your DNA on the body. Your fingerprints are everywhere as they should be for as much as you frequented that office, but they also have another DNA sample they haven't identified yet."

"Well as my lawyer it's your job to make sure they think it's me and what I did was out of self defense. I got into a fight with my father and over powered him."

"That's going to be hard to prove. You have no defensive wounds and you are twice his size."

"Make them believe it," Bill warned. "Everyone needs to believe it because it's the only story I'm telling."

Epperson nodded. "I'll make the calls you asked for."

"Thank you." Now Bill was proud of the impromptu meeting he had with Epperson after leaving his father's office. He'd laid the ground work to his story. Now they just needed to sell it.

As Epperson ducked into Justin's car, Bill and Justin hung back a bit. "Bill, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? Who the hell are you protecting?"

Bill sighed and ran his hand over his face and smiled when he saw the person who made him want to be better. The one he'd always love, Steffy.

"Her." Bill nodded in Steffy's direction. She hadn't made it to them and couldn't hear their conversation, but she looked afraid. In the midst of his time behind bars, he'd come to a conclusion. One she hadn't divulged yet.

"Steffy needs peace, she needs safety and I'm going to give her that. She needs to feel free to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Justin queried.

"She's having a baby. My baby."

"Bill—"

"Drop it, Justin," Bill warned just before Steffy made it to them. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Bill pulled her closer and noted her body trembling.

"I wanted to check on you. I was so worried." She clasped her arms tighter around him and exhaled.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be fine."

"What they're saying about you, I know it's not true. I'm going to help you prove it."

"You can't, Steffy. You have to stay out of this."

"Bill, they're not going to railroad you."

"They're not."

"What do you mean? They drug you out of our home under false charges. We're going to sue the department if we have to."

"We can't do that, Steffy."

She was frustrated at this point, Bill could see it. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm guilty."

Her face drained of color and she threw up right there on the parking lot. At that pount two things were confirmed, Steffy was definitely pregnant and this was much more complicated than he ever thought possible.


	23. Chapter 23

**I've read your theories, and they're good! I'm actually excited to reveal who the real killer is and what happens next! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Looking at a sleeping Steffy, Bill tried to quiet the screaming thoughts occupying his restless mind. He'd tried sleeping multiple times and was met with unyielding remnants of insomnia. Steffy didn't have that issue.

She slept more, Bill admonished as he began to notice all the minuscule things that brought him to the conclusion of a child that shared their blood. For at least two weeks she had been sleeping an inordinate amount of time, and her wine consumption had come to a complete halt all of a sudden. There was also the indescribable fullness of her perfect breast. So many things about her had changed and he was just now putting it all together. The burning question was why she hadn't told him. Did she think he'd rebuff the idea? No, that was out of the question with his admission earlier in the night. It had to be the fact that he'd admitted to murder.

Letting off a ragged breath, he saw when her side of the bed shifted. He tried to remain still, but saw when her eyes flickered open in their dark room. Kissing the side of her head, Bill stroked her hair and flipped on their bedside lamp.

"Here." He handed her a bottle of water he'd snagged from the kitchen a while ago, knowing her tendency to wake in the middle of the night with a dry throat.

"I was about to head downstairs for a bottle," she admitted.

"I know."

"What are you doing awake? You're usually out cold this time of the night."

"I am, but I always manage to wake when you get out of bed. It's one of your habits and now waking up has become mine."

"I didn't think you noticed. I'm sorry I disturb you."

"You don't," he assured her. "It's just—being away from you is hard. Even for a minute makes me feel strange. I only want to protect and care for you."

"You're not just talking about me going downstairs, are you?"

"No." He shook his head and her forehead met his.

"Why did you do this? I know you, and you wouldn't do what you admitted to."

"All anyone needs to know is that I did."

"You saying things like that lets me know I'm right. I don't know who you're protecting, but stop. Let them handle their own mess."

"This was all my cross to bear. He was in your life this time around because of me. Katie too. She wouldn't be mixed up in this if she hadn't been with me. I knew my father was a vile person, but I tried to look past it just because I had some need to have him be proud of me."

"We all seek unneeded validation from our parents. My dad could be my biggest cheerleader and adversary all at the same time. He'd root for me to do well as long as it made him look good and didn't surpass him or his golden girls, Hope and Brooke. I ran myself ragged to please him. I did it for years with Liam and look where that got me."

Bill shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "I hate him, but in a way it's good you were with him."

"What?" Steffy balked. "How could you think that's a good thing? He treated me like an inconvenience. How can you think me being with another man was a good thing?"

"I don't like thinking that he was able to touch you, I don't like thinking of any man having that pleasure, but he brought us together again. He hired me to work for you and when I did I realized you were the woman I had been looking for all these years."

"I still can't fathom how a man like you spent all that time looking for me."

"Are you kidding me?" He gave her arms a squeeze. "Have you seen yourself? You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and you're not just your looks. You're smart and driven with a heart the size of this state. How could I not search for you?"

"I used to think about nights like this. Me wrapped in the arms of the man I'd love forever, the man that would love me forever, and after that night I met you I thought of you for so long until I met Liam. I mean, I still thought of you then, but it was more of a fantasy and didn't seem possible. Now look at us. We were almost perfect, murder charges aside, of course."

"We're still perfect. This isn't changing that."

She sat up and bit down on her lip, eyeing him intensely. "I have to tell you something."

Bill waited for it as her hands slid up his chest. She looked nervous, and he just stared into her wondrous blue eyes. She had tears brimming and threatening to slip down her otherwise flawless cheeks.

"Baby, talk to me," Bill prodded.

"I'm so afraid of all of this changing who and what we are. I got the best news, I mean it's great to me and scary, but—I need you know nothing was planned... I love you and I need you to know I'm excited and scared and I hope you won't be mad because I just love you and—"

"Steffy," He interrupted her. "Calm down and tell me you're having my baby so that I can tell you I've never been happier or loved you more than I do now."

"But I—I didn't plan—wait, how do you know?"

He smiled. "I pay attention to you. I figured it out a little late, but I'm excited as well. I don't know what kind of dad I will be, but I'm going to give you everything."

She took a deep breath and burst into tears. "You can't promise me that. You could go to prison. We could lose our family before it even starts."

"I have a good lawyer," he assured her. "He will clear this up."

"You are planning to confess to murder. Nothing is right about that."

"I'm confessing to a fight I participated in. It will be fine."

"They pulled you out of our house in the middle of the night. Who's to say it won't happen again and for good? This baby has to know you, it has to know both of us."

"He or she will have all of both of us."

Steffy laid on his chest and exhaled. "This is going to be one hell of a day we face tomorrow."

Remembering the media frenzy from their leaked sex tape and how they hounded her, Bill slid her off his chest and ran his hands through his hair.

"What?"

Looking at her he made a quick decision. "I want you to move out. You should go back to your house."

Looking as if she had been slapped in the face, Steffy slid off the bed, marching into their walk in closet. She slammed the door vehemently.

He chased behind her to find a bag in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you did, checking out." He inhaled at her snarky tone. "I tell you—no excuse me, you tell me I'm pregnant and then you ask me to move out? Well congratulations, you have officially crossed over to being worse than any other man I've ever been with. I really believed all that family talk. I believed you wanted me the way I want you."

"I want you, I love you. I just..."

"You just nothing! You don't know how hard it was to not hate myself for being excited about something I knew you didn't want. I didn't want to trap you if that's what you think. I can take care of this baby alone, but selfishly I didn't want to. I can pay people to be what you should be to this baby, but I thought you'd want to be a part of his or her's life because of how absent your father was to you. I guess that's my mistake."

"Can you stop this and get back into bed?"

"You kicked me out. I'm not getting back into your bed. You are never touching me again."

She was in a full blown rant, and he had to bite his lip to not smile at how adorable it was. Hormones were definitely taking over already. This was going to be a rollercoaster of a pregnancy.

"Who the hell are you laughing at?"

"You." He waited for the blow up.

"You think I'm funny? Screw you." She stormed his way and he caught her at the door. "Don't touch me."

"I'm going to take you back to bed, and I want you to calm down." He picked her up and she swung at him. Dumping her into the soft sheets, he heard the exasperated breath she let out.

"First you ask me to move out and now you want to hold me against my will? Your whole damn family is crazy."

"If that's true then your baby is also crazy, so is your niece, but forget all that. I am not putting you out. I would never do that. I just want you in the safest place and I think your house is that for now. People are going to be all over me for a while, and I don't want them pestering you. Your mom and Amber will make sure no one comes near you."

"That is not my home."

"Steffy—"

"What did I tell you?" She crossed her arms. "Didn't I tell you that you weren't going to be keeping things from me and knowing what's better for me more than I do?"

"We agreed to that, but…"

"But nothing. I'm an adult, and I know what you got us into by doing whatever you did to earn suspicion, but I'm not going anywhere unless you want me gone for good."  
"You know I don't want that."

"Then stop this nonsense. I know you're lying and hiding something for someone, maybe it's for me, maybe someone else, but you don't need to do this."

"I have to. You don't understand…"

"Then make me understand."

Bill grabbed her hands and gazed into her eyes. "Your eyes are relaxing. There is no prison in the world that could keep me from seeing them everyday."

"Stop stalling. Why would you do this?"

"When I got to the office I planned to get into a fight with my father. I planned to beat him senseless over all the things he had done to your family and Katie, but when I arrived he was already a bloody mess."

"What did you do?"

"I cleaned the scene up and wiped off the fingerprints. And then I hit him."

"You didn't call the cops? I know you hate him, but that's not like you. Why would you clean up the scene? Bill, it makes no sense."

"I was—There was someone there, Steffy. It was easier for me to take the focus off this other person because I had the best chance of getting off. He has a history with me. He's threatened me recently."

Steffy looked bewildered, he hadn't disclosed this information before now. "Threatened you? Threatened you how?"

"It's not important, now."

"Bill." Her tone was almost as if issuing a warning.

"He threatened to take Zoe away from us and also said that if I stood in his way he'd eliminate me from the situation. I'm used to his idle threats, but I wasn't going to stand for him bringing an innocent baby into it."

"What else did he say?" She knew him too well, he'd omitted parts of the conversation to ease her mind.

"Do you remember telling me about how you lost your virginity to this Rick guy and he treated you badly?"

"How could I forget that? He was the worst mistake I ever made."

"I know, and I'm sorry. If I had known I would have killed him."

"That's not a good joke to make right now, considering, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Rick was sent to infiltrate your company years ago by my father. He sent him after you. He knew you'd end up at the helm of the company someday and all of this was his attempt to ruin you. He's been messing with your life since before I met you."

"What does that have to do with you? You didn't know. He isn't your responsibility. His evil deeds aren't yours to atone for. What I don't understand is why he would tell you all of this."

"He assumed I was going to sleep with you and forget you like all the other women in my life. He wasn't counting on me actually falling in love with you and needing you like the air I breathe. Maybe the Rick bombshell was to rub salt in the wound. When he wasn't trying to win me and Karen back he was cruel. I used to wonder why my mom never reached out to him when we were younger, but now I get it. She wanted to protect us. Struggling was a hell of a lot better than being under the restrictions and the puppetry his money would have come with. He didn't want children, he wanted foot soldiers. I was never going to be that."

"He hates my father and grandfather so much he zeroed in on me? Why? My dad doesn't love me that way. He would have done better going after Hope. He loves her more than me."

"And he's a fool for that. My father was a menace, but he saw who would end up being the best part of that company. He wanted to destroy the future of Forrester. That's you, that's our baby."

"How could he do that? To send that man to destroy me was almost life ending for me. I wanted to kill myself after what he did to me. I'd lost my sister and he played with my mind and took advantage of me. My mom found me with pills in my mouth, I was about to swallow when she broke my bathroom door down. She called my dad and he went to Rick and beat him so badly he was hardly able to stand, but I know that wasn't for me. It was because Rick beat him."

Bill scratched his head. "I don't want to ever color your opinion of your father, but maybe, just maybe him going to Rick and beating him up was an attempt to get justice for you. Maybe it was inadvertently his way of protecting you after the fact."

Steffy shook her head. "He never came to me afterward, he never even hugged my about it. We didn't speak about it, ever."

"Now that I'm going to become a father I know what it's like to want to protect your kid. I would beat a guy, kill him even, for doing what that guy did to you. I'm not sure I'd be able to look at our child if I allowed that to happen under my nose. I'd be ashamed. I'm not saying him acting like it didn't happen was right, but maybe he's so ashamed he can't talk to you about it. People don't mind doing whatever it takes to protect you, sweetheart. I'll never think twice about it."

"I know you won't. I love and hate that about you. You could lose everything for being so protective of me."

"Nothing I couldn't do without. Listen," he stared into her eyes. "I just have to do this because you deserve a man that's all in."

"You've been all in since day one, I've never doubted that. But who are you protecting? My dad? My grandfather?"

"No."

"Then who?"

Bill's heart skipped a beat as he parted his lips to speak a name and her cell lit up. His followed, and a knock at their door broke the moment. Amber's voice could be heard through the cracks of the door, and Steffy wasted no time flinging it open.

"She's awake! She's awake, sweetheart." Amber's gleeful tone brought a smile to his face. As he went to their dresser, pulling out clothes for both of them she commented that her mother had called as well.

The ride to the hospital was a blur. When they arrived Taylor was already there, staring at Katie through the glass. Steffy wrapped arms around her mother's neck, and Bill smiled contently. Finally a moment of peace before the gathering storm, he presumed.

 _That was short lived._

Watching as the love of his life comforted her mother and converged around her sister, he saw the one person that could make her world come undone walk into their space. Rushing to him, grabbing his arm, Bill made a plea that fell on seemingly deaf ears.

"You need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Bill was notified. "I let you talk me into running earlier today, but I can't do that. I'm going to be here for my family and take responsibility for what I did. Thank you. I'm glad Steffy has you looking out for her."

Bill watched as the man made himself known to his family. Steffy's eyes were overwhelmed with tears, Taylor was a mumbling mess, and Bill just took in the reunion he knew would be over soon once all was revealed.

Hugging his mother and sister, Thomas seemed to soak in the moment until Steffy asked a question that segwayed into the secret he'd tried to conceal.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night," Thomas admitted. "I had some things to attend to before I saw you."

Steffy's eyes squinted, watching him, and as if a switch flipped, he saw horror cloud them. "Where have you been?"

"At my hotel thinking about what I should do next?"

"Next?" Taylor asked. "What do you mean by next?"

Steffy lifted Thomas' right hand and shook her head. "It was you. You're who he's protecting. What did you do, Thomas? What did you do?"

"What needed to be done. He hurt you and our little sister. I'm glad he's dead. I just came here to see you guys and let you know that I love you before I turn myself in tomorrow."

"Thomas," Steffy cried. "I didn't want you to do this."

"I know you didn't. You'd never hurt anyone, which is why I took it out of your hands. Little sister, I'd do just about anything for you. Never forget that."

Steffy hugged her brother, tears streaming down her face, and Bill worried how much more she could take. This kind of stress couldn't be good for her. He'd wanted to shield her from this. He knew what damage losing her sister had done, and he didn't want her to lose her brother.

 _Thomas Forrester would soon be behind bars if he didn't intervene again_.


End file.
